


A Beautiful Lie

by charmed_seconds



Series: Pariah Series [3]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the trial behind them, the Halliwell family believes that all the problems that stem from Chris's childhood is done and everything will go back to normal. But, the most beautiful lie is one believed by all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reproba Orsa

Faintly, he could hear the roar of the crowd from the arena, and it made his heart race. The rush before a show is what got him excited and to be able to embrace it fully was welcoming to him. With a small smile, Chris put the final touches on his eye makeup, the beautiful sage green eyes decorated with black eyeliner. His hair was still the pitch black color with the icy blue tips.

Standing back, Chris couldn't help but wonder what he would like if he didn't travel down the path he has. Five years ago, Chris barred his home and life a farewell and left. The then sixteen year old found himself on a corner in Los Angeles, strumming the guitar that his Uncle Henry gave him for money. Two weeks later, his best friend – and now lover – Tyler Larson found him and promptly yelled at Chris. And after a lunch, Chris dropped the reasoning behind the erupt change in life.

For thirteen years, his father both physically and mentally abused him.

Tyler was horror shocked and any idea of dragging the Halliwell home flew out the window. Instead, Tyler thought that with Chris's guitar and his own bass skills, they could form a make-shift band, perhaps not well enough to be famous, but to do covers, and to simply live.

However, within a matter of a year and half, the two teenagers found themselves on tour and gathering a small army of fans which were quickly dubbed The Outcasts, the meaning to their band name: Pariah. Soon enough, the family grew and with three records under their belts, the two young men were only gaining success and were now in Barcelona, Spain, the last venue of their recent world tour.

However, the idea of hiding from his family and his past blew up in the Halliwell's face. Apparently fate decided that it didn't like the Halliwell's divided like they were. A few months ago, Chris's godfather – Derek Anderson – was tragically killed in a car accident, and his godbrother, Aaron, was badly injured.

Out of family duty, and with some persuasive words from Tyler, Chris and he ventured back to San Francisco and back into the Halliwell family's lives. Thus began the whirlwind that nearly tore Chris at the seams. It began by pouring his secret to his mother and brother and then to the rest of his extended family. Instantly, Leo was shunned from the family.

That didn't stop the man.

While on the road, two attempts were made on Chris's life, and both were nearly successful.

Then came the Sanctus Humus, or Holy Group. It was a council of benevolent magical beings that made rulings on difficulties in the magical communities and were the ones to write the rules that all good magical beings abided to. However, with the appearance of the Elders, the Sanctus Humus faded into non-existence.

But with the last name Halliwell, the unbelievable became believable quite easily. With a simple spell, Chris found himself prosecuting his father for abuse charges. After divulging information he never wanted to, Chris won the case and Leo was sentence to remain the rest of his life as a mortal, thus being a death charge, and to stay at least 300 feet away from Chris.

That was three weeks ago.

Chris ran a hand though his hair, the dyed strands now brushing against the top of his shoulder. With a sigh, he placed his eyeliner on the small table in front of him and grabbed the black earring stud. Pushing his hair behind his right ear, Chris slid it into his ear. He shook his head to release the caught hair. Next he picked up the sound box that he had to wear so the audience could hear his guitar and voice as he sang. He slipped that into his tight black back jeans pocket. He was about to plug in the cord when a sharp knock came on the door.

"Cinco…five minutes sir," A heavily accented tone came from behind the door.

Chris sighed, "Gracies," he called out before setting his earphones in.

With a heavy exhale, Chris leaned in hands, the table bracing his weight. Haunted sage green eyes stared back him.

He was in Barcelona, Spain.

He was the lead singer of a big rock band.

He would be returning to the states soon to film a new music video.

Then why the Hell is dread sitting on his shoulders?

Why would he lay awake at night, and wonder about every 'What If' that could grace his mind?

With a sigh, Chris stood fully and straightened his black vest, the taut fabric clinging to his thin frame. "Everything is fine," he whispered to himself.

Closing his eyes, Chris calmed his heart and breathing. Tonight would be a good night. It's the last night of the world tour, and it would be the best. His illness has subsided with the aid of Dayquil and he prayed that the medicine would hold up until the end of the concert.

Chris let his eyes ease open and frowned when Leo's hateful stare returned. "You…will never return," Chris hissed and walked away; slamming the door shut behind him.


	2. Permaneo Unus

Under his breath, Chris sang simple scales and random rhythms to warm up his vocals. His simple black sneakers made soft squeaks on the tiled floor of the backstage hallway.

"Hey!" Zach – the band's drummer – yelled once Chris got to the right wing of stage. The crowd was just a bunch of murmurs, the people lost in their own conversation as they waited for the leading act to get on stage.

Chris smiled at the British man. The guy was still bald from Tyler's prank a few weeks ago that involved some Nair, but Chris could now see the faint markings of dark brown peach fuzz pushing its way through the pale skin. Zach had embraced the 'gothic' look that Pariah had and had rimmed his dark blue eyes in black eyeliner. However, the clothes he had on leaned more towards the punk/I-just-got-out-of-bed style: a sleeveless AC/DC shirt and a pair of baggy black cargo shorts.

"How are you feeling mate?" Zach asked as he twirled one of his drum sticks in his hand.

"With the help of Dayquil, fine," remarked Chris with a small smirk, "I hope the groupies put enough picks out this time."

"Well maybe if you didn't chuck them out to the audience every two seconds you would have enough for the whole concert," Chris jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

Twisting slightly, Chris glared at his boyfriend. Tyler's hair, once a vibrant red had dulled and the back tips were a deep black. The man was dressed in a simple black t-shirt and a pair of tight black jeans. Over the shirt, Tyler wore a simple black military-style jacket. Currently, the man's hazel eyes were sparkling with mirth, the lids decorated with a touch of eyeliner.

"I don't throw them out that often and thank you for giving me a damn heart attack," Chris growled.

Tyler chuckled and pecked Chris's forehead, "Hello to you too love," he said as he maneuvered to stand next to Chris, his arm wrapped around the frontman's waist, "And you do chuck your picks out that often, isn't that right Zachy?"

Zach held up his hands in a defensive matter, "Hey, don't get me in the middle of your lovers spat," he replied with a soft laugh.

Chris rolled his eyes and pulled out of Tyler's grasp as 'O Fortuna' started to play and the crowd began to cheer. Tossing the blood red guitar strap over his neck and throwing the guitar so it was settled behind him, Chris took a deep breath as he wait for this turn to walk out.

First Zach went out. The crowd erupted. Seconds later, the sound of a high hat and a bass drum entered the air as Zach warmed up and revved up the crowd.

Next was Tyler. He left Chris's side with a soft pat on Chris's lower back. His black bass hung behind him, the body lightly hitting the back of the man's knees. Once again, the crowd cheered as soon a constant bass strum could be heard throughout the arena.

Chris let out a slow breath and ventured out. Turning the corner, the arena was exposed. People filled the floor and the sides, and they were on their feet acting crazy and ready to have a good time. Chris raised a hand and gave them a slight wave as he walked to his station in the middle of the stage. Kneeling, he plugged in his guitar quickly as 'O Fortuna' was beginning to end. He strummed a series of strings and tweaked his earphones so he could hear himself clearly.

He glanced towards Tyler, the man nodding slightly. Turning around, his hand posed on the neck and fingers set for the first notes, Chris looked at Zach, the British man nodded and smiled. Chris smirked back and settled his hand on the third string. And with a simple nod from the frontman, an explosive beginning started. Chris could hear Zach's high hat throughout the whole opening, along with Tyler's quick simple couplet of notes in the background, his own high fast paced riff breaking it up.

Spinning around, Chris dropped the guitar from his hand and cupped the microphone, the guitar obviously falling silent as Chris sang his voice mysterious sounding.

" _You know enough to know the way,"_ He sang, " _Six billion people just one name, I found,"_ Quickly, Chris picked up his white painted guitar, his fingers falling into their familiar settings, " _I found tomorrow in today,"_ Quick riff, " _Apocalyptic and insane, my dreams will never change,_ " Chris let his fingers slid down the neck, the note dropping in pitch, before his hand flew back up to play a series of higher notes than the ones played in the verses as he played the bridge, " _You wanna be the one in control, You wanna be the one who's alive, You wanna be the one who gets old,"_ He stood closer to the microphone as his voice got clearer, " _It's not matter of luck, it's just a matter of time,"_

Suddenly, the drums and bass dropped out and Chris was left playing his guitar as he sang the next part, " _Stand out on the edge of the earth,"_

As if an explosion, the drums and bass came back as Chris practically shouted the chorus, " _Stand out on the edge of earth! Dive into the center of fate! Walk right in the sight of a gun! Look into the new future's face"_

Again, Chris's guitar fell silent as did Zach's drums. Chris grabbed the microphone, " _I know you know enough to…say,"_ He breathed, " _I know you know enough to play…a…game,"_

The guitar and drums came back to life as they played the bridge again, " _You wanna be the one in control, you wanna be the one who's alive, You wanna be the one who gets old, It's not a matter of luck, it's just a matter of time"_

 _"Stand out on the edge of the Earth, dive into a center of fate, walk right in the sight of a gun, look into the future's face,"_ Chris sang twice, the vocalist dragging out 'face' the last time he sang it.

The bass and drums fell quiet as Chris whispered the next line, " _Stand out on the edge of the Earth,"_ Then the high hat came back, the anticipation building, "Come on Outcast, sing with me!" Chris shouted before belting out the next words, " _Stand out! On the Edge! Of the Earth! Stand out! On the Edge! Of the Earth!"_ The fans continued to sing those words as Chris quieted down slightly to sing the chorus, " _Stand out on the edge of the earth, dive into center of fate, walk right in the sight of a gun, look into the next future's face"_ Chris took a step back to play the ending riffs of the song before a series of discarding techno notes officially ended the song. As soon as the song ended, Chris walked up to the microphone and screamed, "Hello Barcelona!" He tore it from the stand and walked forward until he was standing in the middle of the small catwalk that was juxtaposed from the main stage, "Hola mi familia de Outcasts," he said in Spanish, the crowd cheering louder. Chris smiled and looked around. However, when they found their way to the end of the catwalk, he blinked in shock. Standing in the front row was a familiar head of blond and a smiling brunette. He swiftly turned around and shook his head with a small smirk.

Looking up, he saw Tyler raise his eyebrow. He gestured towards the two. He saw Tyler chuckle under his breath before he felt the gentle caress against his mind that usually happened before the half-demon was going to send him a message via telepathy. " _Of course your cousin would come, but why is Wyatt here?"_

Chris merely shrugged in response as he pushed the microphone into place. Having thrown his pick into the crowd, Chris grabbed a new one from his stand before softly singing the next words, " _He's a stranger to some and a vision to none…"_

* * *

Chris wiped his sweaty brow and took a quick swig of water. He took the strap off from his body and handed his guitar to a groupie, the man quickly trotting off with it in his hands. The guitar for the next song would be played by a backup guitarist.

Taking the microphone off of the stand, Chris smirked as the crowd went wild. They knew what this meant. Chris without a guitar only meant one song was coming up. Again the high hat could be heard along with a poppy trio of chords coming from the guitar. Holding up the microphone to his mouth, Chris began the song that changed Pariah's lives.

" _What if I wanted to break? Laugh it all off in your face? What would you do,"_ He sang, his tone low and slightly throaty. He walked slowly down the catwalk as he breathed, " _Oh, oh,oh,"_ He stopped halfway down it as he sang the next words, " _What if I fell to the floor, couldn't take this anymore, what would you do,"_ Strong point towards the crowd, " _Do, do?"_

Chris brought up his other hand as he screamed the next part, his knees bending slightly as he did, " _Come break me down! Bury me, bury me, I am finished with you,"_

He stood fully and his voice instantly softened as he continued his walk, " _What if I wanted to fight? Beg, for the rest of my life?"_ He pointed at the crowd to accentuate the next words,  _"What. Would. You. Do?_ Raise those hands in the air!" He ordered as he did the same, before swinging them to the beat, the crowd mimicking, " _You say you wanted more, what are you waiting for, I'm not running from you,"_

Chris inhaled deeply and quickly, his feet at the edge of the catwalk and mere inches from his brother and cousin, " _Come! Break me down Bury me, bury me! I am finished with you!"_ He yelled, his arm stretched out, " _Look in my eyes, "_ He screamed, his hand running down his face, _"You're killing me,"_ His hand wrapped around his neck, " _Killing me,"_ He reached out, his eyes wide and desperate looking, " _All I wanted was you!"_

He turned around sharply and stomped back up the catwalk as the band tore into the bridge. Chris's voice turned to sound desperate and pleading, " _I tried to be someone else, but nothing seemed to change, I know now,"_ He spun back around mid-catwalk and held his arm out wide, " _This is who I really am inside,"_ He bent in half, " _Finally found myself,"_ Standing fully, he held up a fist, " _Fighting for a chance, I know now,"_ Chris took a small breath and took the microphone in both hands again as he scream the next sentence, his eyes crunched up as if in pain as he did, " _This is who I really am!"_

He held the microphone out so the crowd could sing the next part, " _Ah, ah,"_ Sharp drum and guitar part, " _Oh, oh,"_ Another riff of drum and guitar, " _Ah, Ah"_ Another riff with the guitar trailing off at the end.

"Fucking beautiful Barcelona," Chris said, "Now sing with me one last time Outcasts!" He yelled, " _Come break me down! Bury me Bury me! I am finished with You! You! You!"_ He screamed, " _Look in my eyes! You're killing me, killing me, all I wanted was you!"_

The words sounded more like a plea as Chris stood at the end of the catwalk, his hand outstretched , " _Come. Break me down. Break. Me. Down. Break. Me. Down."_  The drums were quickly quieted and the trio from the guitar was the only thing accompany Chris's voice, the tone now tired sounding, " _What if I wanted to break?"_ Chris tipped his head back, " _Bury me, bury me, what if I, what if I, what if I…"_ He trailed off with the guitar; a few seconds of silence hung in the air before Chris yelled, "Thank you Barcelona! You've been great and we hope to come back soon!" He yelled before bowing slightly.

Heading off stage, he grabbed one of the groupies. "I want you to find two people. One is a man with short blond hair and blue eyes, stands about six feet tall and he's wearing light blue jeans with a white Killers T-shirt on. The other is a brown haired girl with hazel eyes; she is wearing a Pariah shirt and black jeans. They should be walking together. Their names are Wyatt and Samantha Halliwell; tell them that Damon wants them backstage. Samantha should already have a pass."

The groupie nodded and trotted off to do as he was told. Chris sighed and ran a hang through his sweat soaked hair and promptly frowned at it. Perhaps he should at least wash up a bit before meeting his brother and cousin; he probably didn't smell at that great at the moment.

* * *

"So, your brother and cousin came to the concert," Zach said, a confused look on his face.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Yes, is that so hard to comprehend?"

"I thought you two came from the states?" Zach rebuked as he looked at two seated on the couch in the greenroom.

"We do, which is why I'm going to ask them why the Hell they were all the way here in Spain," Chris muttered, his arms crossed.

"They wanted to see you obviously," Tyler responded.

A soft knock on the door stopped Chris from answering his boyfriend. "Come in," Chris called.

"I found them," the groupie stated as he brought in a sheepish looking Samantha and a slightly annoyed looking Wyatt.

"Thanks Jake," Chris responded, "Nice to see you two," he greeted, "Now, if you don't mind me asking, why the Hell are you two in Spain?"

"Uhh," Sam said, tapping her chin, "I wanted to go to a Pariah concert."

"And you couldn't wait until we got to the states to do so?" Chris replied, "I mean, alright, I can see Sammy coming. But why did you come Wy?"

"Aunt Paige made me, had to watch this one," He answered as he jabbed a thumb towards the grinning brunette.

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Well, aren't you a ball of sunshine this evening,"

"He's just mad because he can't spend his night making out with his girlfriend," Samantha said with an eye roll.

Chris's eyes grew wide, "You have a girlfriend?"

"You're not the only one who can have a love life little brother," Wyatt replied with a smirk.

Chris looked at Samantha, "Warlock, demon?"

"Chris!" Samantha exclaimed, her eyes gesturing towards Zach.

"Oh, he knows about magic," Tyler said, waving the problem away, "Had to explain it to him when Chrissie went on an unexpected trip."

Chris rolled his eyes, "It was called unexpected for a reason, but anyways, warlock, demon?"

"No, this one seems mortal, shockingly enough," Samantha answered.

"One date with a demon and it still haunts me," Wyatt growled.

"Well, you did have that three month fling with that warlock too," Sam pointed out with a shrug.

Chris chuckled, "That was good. Don't worry Wy, every Halliwell dates a demon or a warlock at least once. I mean, I'm dating one now."

Samantha giggled, "Yes, because Tyler is a big bad demon."

"You haven't seen him without his morning coffee," Zach muttered under his breath.

"Hey!" exclaimed Tyler, "I'm a saint when it comes to Chris in the morning without his damn coffee."

"I have to agree with Ty there," Wyatt said, "Chris can be murderous without coffee."

"I think Aunt Piper still has that dent in the wall from where he sent Wyatt into the wall because you were trying to take the last of the coffee," mused Samantha.

Chris chuckled, "I still can't believe Wyatt has a girlfriend."

"You should bring her on tour," Tyler offered.

"Yeah, I mean, there's four bunks to a bus, and you had one extra, so it would be no problem," Chris said with a shrug.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "That will go over great. Oh, Alyssa, just want to let you know that my baby brother is a famous rockstar and he wants us to tag along when he goes on tour. We've only been dating for two weeks."

"But you've been dancing around each other for a month and a half," drawled Samantha, "Just do it Wy. I mean, you can't really keep Chris a secret."

"Alright, I'll ask." Wyatt muttered.

Samantha smiled, "Good boy. So now, Chris when are you coming home."

"I'll be in the states in two days, we just have to wrap things up here and then we're flying out tomorrow night." Answered Chris, "Why?"

"Aunt Piper is missing her Peanut," Samantha replied.

Chris sighed, "I'll pop in. We'll probably be shooting the music video in L.A anyways, and we have the VMA's, and those are in LA too."

"Ah yes, the VMA's. Gift baskets, here we come."

"And hopefully an award too," Chris said with a chuckle, "Although that watch that gave out last year was nice too."

"When are the VMA's?" inquired Samantha.

"Friday," answered Chris, "If we're invited next year, I'll make sure to give you some tickets. Oh, you need to call your sister too," Chris reminded Tyler.

Tyler frowned, "I'll do it in the morning. She's probably asleep now. She should be able to come."

"What's wrong?" Wyatt asked.

"Nothing," Tyler replied, "We just want to make sure my sister can come on tour with us that is if she takes a break for once."

"If not, you'll go get her and drag her here, and then I'll take away her shimmering."

"But then we'll have to listen to her complain," reasoned Tyler.

Chris shrugged, "I have duct tape." Glancing at his watch, he frowned, "You two better get going before Mom and Aunt Paige have heart-attacks." Standing, he embraced his cousin, "See you in a few days…stalker."

Samantha glared at her older cousin, "I'm not a stalker." She muttered before leaving in a shower of orbs.

Chris moved on to his brother, "Tell Mom I'll come see her as soon as my plane lands on Wednesday,"

"Will do," Wyatt said with a smile before leaving the same way as Samantha did,

Chris shook his head, 'I have a feeling that the festival tour is going to be interesting to say the least."

Zach snorted, "Mate, with your family we'll be lucky to get out of the tour alive."

Chris blinked before shrugging, "You…might have a point."

Tyler chuckled and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, "Let see, we'll have my sister, your brother, your three cousins, all girls I mind you, your aunts, your uncles, your mother and your godbrother…Chris, I see Hell in your future."

Chris reached up and patted Tyler's hand, "Ah, but you forgetting one detail Ty,"

"And what is that?"

"We're in a relationship so that means…I'm dragging you down with me."

"…Shit."


	3. Altus

Tyler frowned as he crossed out a word in his ratty notebook, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out what word to puts in its place. Not finding one, Tyler set his pen down and rubbed his tired eyes. He should probably go to bed before Chris finds him awake. Glancing towards his right, he saw Chris, the man's arms wrapped around himself, and his head resting on Tyler's shoulder; sleeping. In the window seat, Zach was snoozing as well, his head leaning on the window.

Sighing, Tyler picked up his pencil again and started to scratch his mind for a word. It wasn't often that Tyler wrote songs, that was usually Chris's department. However, the event that happened five years ago could never leave his mind, nor would the words he said that night. So, Tyler did what every artist did: pour it out onto a piece of paper.

* * *

Rubbing the back of his neck, Chris checked the myriad of messages on his Blackberry that have piled up during his nap on the plane while Tyler drove them to the Manor. "This is ridiculous, can't even take a damn nap," he muttered.

"What do they want?" inquired Tyler; glancing at the frowning man from the corner of his eye.

"Checking to make sure we have the set ready for the video, confirming if we're going to festivals, oh and we got offered to play Rock Am…a late morning set, but Rock Am nonetheless."  
Tyler raised an eyebrow, "Adding more to the tour and we're not even on it yet,"

Chris merely shrugged and continued to go through his messages, "Sky says hi too, by the way,"

"Is her band going to any festivals?"

"I think she might be at a few stateside ones, not sure about Europe's." Chris replied, "I heard she got offered Lollapalooza, so we'll see her there," he answered as Tyler pulled into the Manors driveway.

Tyler smiled as he got out of the rental car and followed his boyfriend towards his house. Chris peered over his shoulder, "Did you talk to Violet?"

"She said she'll get back to me," Tyler replied, "Hopefully soon, but knowing her, we'll be halfway through the damn tour before she calls or text me back."

"That damn girl needs to get her head out of the dirt," snorted Chris as he knocked on the door, "Now, let's get this visitation over with so I can crawl in bed and go back to bed,"

"You just woke up and you're already tired?" Tyler remarked with a chuckle.

"We have to wake up early and drive to the set, and I know I'm already going have to deal with you, I don't want to deal with myself,"

"Chris, no matter how early you go to bed, there's no way in Hell you will be crawling out of that bed without a damn fight…or a cup of coffee."

Chris stuck out his tongue just as the door swung open; his mother's reprimanding voice coming from it, "Chris! Put that tongue back into your mouth,"

Chris faulted, his eyes wide, but with a soft pop, his tongue found its way back into his mouth. "I'm twenty-one, not two," he muttered, his comment being drowned out by Tyler's laughter.

"Hey Mrs. H," Tyler greeted as he gave the petite woman a hug, "How are you?"

"I'm fine Tyler," she answered with a smile.

"Hi Mom," Chris mumbled, embracing his mother, "Where's Wy?" He inquired as he pecked Piper's cheek.

"In the living room, with Sam and Paige," answered Piper as she shut the door behind the two boys.

"No Aunt Phoebe and her bunch?" Chris asked.

"Apparently, Melinda decided that a girl would look better with a soccer ball size bruise on her face," drawled Piper, "So, they're dealing with that."

Chris smirked, "She didn't do it because she was provoked Mom, and you know that."

"I know, but Mel should've shown some restraint."

Snorting, Chris shook his head and walked into the living room and quickly got an arm full of Samantha, "Hey Sammy," he greeted, "But Mom, we're you the one that told us if anyone picks on us, to sock them in the face?"

"Those weren't my exact words,"

"But you did tell Chris and I that all the time Mom," Wyatt said with a smirk from his seat on the couch, his hands full of paper and a red pen, "Hey bro."

Sitting down next to his aunt, Chris nodded towards his brother in greeting. "Hey Auntie," he said, giving the woman a one-armed hug.

"Hello my multi-colored haired nephew," Paige said with a smirk, "And now, he has a matching boyfriend."

Tyler chuckled at Paige's humor, "Hello Paige."

"So, how long are you two going to be here?" asked Sam, a large smile on her face.

"Considering we have to wake up early in the morning, just for a few hours, I mean we just got off a fourteen hour flight, we're a bit jetlagged."

"You're welcome to stay the night, dear." Piper offered.

Chris shook his head, "We should head back to our apartment and check on Judas,"

"…Judas."

"His dog," answered Samantha.

"See, that's creepy," Chris remarked "That is just plain creepy. "

"You've mentioned her in a few interviews,"

"Yeah, like three in a set of a hundred," Chris said, with an eye roll, "And she says she's not a stalker."

"I'm not!" exclaimed Samantha.

Paige smirked, "Dear, you were a bit obsessed."

"Obsessed, yes, stalker, no." Sam said sharply.

Chris chuckled and threw an around his cousin's shoulders, "Think about it this way Sammy with you on tour with us, we'll be so much easier to stalk."

Samantha turned to glare at her older cousin, "I hate you."

Chris merely shrugged, "Eh, I'll just add you to the list of a hundred other people who do."

Samantha rolled her eyes and huffed, "You are mean."

"And you are talking like a five year old," Chris replied.

"And you are arguing with your younger cousin," Wyatt remarked absentminded as he continued to mark papers, "I swear, it back to our childhood once again."

"Hey! Those were some good times," Sam exclaimed, "I learned a lot from fighting with Chris."

"Like what?" Wyatt inquired with a smirk.

"Like, uh…" Samantha trailed off, "I'll get back to you on that. Hey, where's uh…your drummer."

"Zach? He went back to Detroit for a few days why?" answered Chris.

"Aren't you shooting a music video?" responded Sam.

"He decided that since he didn't work on the album that he would sit this one out," Tyler replied, "But the next one, he'll be in it, even if it's against his will."

Chris chuckled and shook his head before standing, "We're heading out,"

"You don't have to leave so early," Piper said quickly.

Chris sent his mother a small smile, "I'll see you tomorrow if you're going to the set Mom. If not, I'll be sure to drive all the way from LA to see you, deal?"

Piper frowned but nodded nonetheless as she stood and enveloped her son in a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, love you," Chris replied, pecking his mother's temple.

"Love you too Peanut. See you tomorrow as well Tyler,"

Tyler leisurely saluted the oldest Halliwell, "Will do Mrs. H."

Chris rolled his eyes and quickly said his other goodbyes before heading out the door and fourty-five minutes later, promptly fell into bed, and slept.

* * *

When the Halliwells ventured themselves on to the music video set, it was in utter chaos. People were running from one end of the warehouse to another, some were barking orders, others were setting up camera and lights. Twisting their heads, they tried to find their famous family member but in the midst of all the mayhem, they couldn't find him.

'Hey,"

Turning, Piper smiled when she saw Tyler trotting up, "Guys make it here alright?"

"Yeah, although it was a bit tough to get this one out of bed," Piper said with a chuckle as she pointed to a yawning Samantha.

"Quiet, I'm not use to waking up at five in the morning," she mumbled, her arms crossed, "Where's Chris."

Tyler quickly glanced around, "Uh, somewhere? He's usually busy during all of this to even do anything, you know, being the director and everything."

Piper stood on her tip toes, "You would think a head of black and blue hair would be easy to find."

"Yeah, you would think," Wyatt mumbled from his mother's side.

Paige snorted, "With the amount of people in here, finding a person with bright purple hair and pink eyes would be hard to find,"

"He might be making sure the cameras are set up right, or maybe Emma got her claws into him,"

"Emma?" Henry inquired.

"Friend and makeup artist." Replied Tyler, his hazel eyes shifting through the crowd, "Where is he?"

"Hey!" Tyler shouting, gaining the attention of a blond, "Where's Damon?"

"I think he's over in the bedroom set," the woman replied.

"Thanks Ash," Tyler said, "This way then," he said to the Halliwells as he led them through the mass of people.

A couple of minutes later, the group found themselves in front of a three wall bedroom. It included a faux window complete with nighttime scenery. A queen size bed lay in the middle of the room along with dark wallpaper to give the room more of a nighttime feel. The usual bedroom merchandise filled the rest of the room. Standing in the middle of the room was Chris and a random brunette man, the two muttering about something and looking at a sheet of paper in the unknown man's hands.

"Hey, Dee," Tyler greeted, throwing an arm over Chris's shoulders.

"Jesus, Jai," Chris gasped, "Stop giving me fucking heart attacks will you?"

"Eh, Eric seems to enjoy them," Tyler rebuked, gesturing towards the chuckling brunette.

"I'll make sure the lightning is up to date," Eric said, a large smile on his face as he walked out of the room.

Chris turned to glare at Tyler, "I thought you were supposed to care about me, not kill me."

"Care, kill…they almost sound the same,"

Chris rolled his eyes before turning out of Tyler's one-arm embrace, "About time you guys got here," Chris said to his family.

Samantha narrowed her eyes, "Well, sorry. Not all of us are used to waking up before the sun rises." She drawled.

"Sorry, forgot you were a college student, God forbid we awake it before the sun is in the sky,"

"I'm not a creature," remarked Sam, her arms crossed.

Chris chuckled and patted the top of Sam's head, "Of course not."

"You're an asshole."

Chris smirked, "Been told that plenty of times Sammy, "

"Damon!"

Chris turned to see a young blond woman rushing up to him, her dark green eyes wide. She skidded to a stop, "We need to start filming,"

Chris nodded, "I know, but we're waiting for Emma, she got stuck in some traffic."

The woman huffed and put her hands on her hips, "Damon, we have a tight schedule to inhere to."

Chris narrowed his eyes, "I realize that Tracey, however what you don't seem to realize is that I made the schedule, so I'm well aware of it, and that I'm also the director, therefore your boss."

Tracey growled, "How am I supposed to be the assistant director if the director won't listen to a word I'm saying,"

"Maybe because there's assistant in front of director for a reason," Chris replied.

Tracey looked at her boss with wide eyes, "But,"

"But nothing, go over there and sit on that chair and make sure the camera is pointed in the right direction." Chris ordered.

Tracey gulped and opened her mouth to say something, but a glare from the youngest male Halliwell made her second guess and just trudge away, her head down. Chris sighed, "Grad students, so annoying.

Samantha gasped, "Hey! I'll be a grad student soon."

"And look, you're already have the annoying part down," Chris said with a smile, turning his expression turned a 180 when he saw his boyfriend lounging on the bed, "What are you doing?"

"Relaxing," Tyler replied, his arms behind his head.

Chris raised an eyebrow, "And what give you the right to relax while I'm going crazy?"

"Uh, you're the director and I'm not?'

"Yes, but you're the director's boyfriend, so don't think you should, oh I don't know, help?"

Tyler tapped his chin, feigning that he was thinking, "Uh, nope."

"You're an ass."

"Yeah, but you love this ass." Tyler said, winking at Chris.

"And that's my queue to leave," Chris muttered, "I'm going to call Emma, see where she is, you take my family somewhere so they won't get trampled by the people."

Tyler saluted, "Aye aye captain. This way Halliwells."

 


	4. A Decorus Recubo

The Halliwell family found themselves nestled in front of a myriad of TV screens, each of them numbered and showed the bedroom set, just at different angles. People surrounded the screens, all of them wearing headsets and barking orders.

"Is everything ready?" Chris asked, coming around the corner.

Piper blinked at her topless son, silently wondering where her son's shirt went in the five minutes she was gone. She also noticed that his hair was recently brushed and eyeliner surrounded his eyes. When he turned his back to her, her eyes widened when she saw the Triquenta tattooed on his left shoulder.

"Yes, we should get all the shots if you and Jaiden act correctly," Tracey stated.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Because we've gotten the shots on the first try before," he stated sarcastically as he peered at the TV screens, "Number nine needs to be moved slightly to the right."

Tracey sighed, but spoke the command to into her microphone, "Anything else, sir?"

Chris sent the blond a small glare but shook his head, "Hopefully those four years in a classroom will actually amount to something."

Tracey growled but Chris glared harshly at the girl before walking away, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Man, Chris can be an asshole when he chooses to be," Paige muttered.

"He hates her," Phoebe whispered, "I don't know why, but there's some strong resentment between those two."

"Did you pick something up with your empathy?" Melinda inquired.

Phoebe shook her head, "I didn't need my empathy to get that much."

Piper frowned and focused on the scowling blond. The woman was tweaking something on the dashboard in front of her. "I don't get why he hates me so much,"

The brunette guy, Eric if Piper recalled correctly, snorted. "You only tried to kiss him, and then when he denied you, you tried to get in bed with Jaiden, wh is his boyfriend. He probably thinks you're just a slut."

Tracey looked at her co-worker in shock, "I'm not a slut."

"Really? Because your behavior speaks otherwise."

Tracey frowned but ignored the brunette and she spoke into her microphone again, "Marker, opening, take one."

The loud clack of the marker echoed in the distance as a worker shouted the same thing. "Queue play back!" Tracey shouted.

A series of piano notes began, before a loud chorus of guitars started. Glazing the screens, Piper watched her son act.

His eyes were open, the emotion downcast and withdrawn. An arm – who she can assume belongs to Tyler – was wrapped around her son's bare waist. As the first words of the song, " _Lay awake in bed at night…Think about your life"_ played into the warehouse, Chris turned on to his back and looked at the ceiling, devoid of any happiness.

" _Do you want to be different?"_

The door eased open, catching Chris's attention. Slowly, Chris sat up, his eyes slightly narrowed as he tried to figure out what was going on. Standing in the threshold was a young boy, a mop of chocolate brown hair sitting on top of a childish face, his green eyes wide. The boy was nervously chewing on his finger and innocently rocking back and forth on his heels.

" _Try to let go of the truth,"_

Chris glanced at Tyler, the man still looking as if he was asleep before looking back at the boy. "Hey," he mouthed, "what are you doing here?"

The boy looked up at him with shocked eyes, as if he was seeing Chris for the first time.

" _The battles of your youth,"_

Chris pushed the blankets off of his legs and threw them to the side.

_"'Cause this is just a game,"_

The little boy took a few steps back before turning and bolting. Chris threw his arm out, and yelled out. Promptly, he stood, and with one final glance at Tyler, ran after the boy.

" _It's a beautiful lie,"_

"And cut!" Tracey yelled a few seconds after Chris ran out the door, "Kill the play back," the music stopped, "That should be good."

"Is it?" Chris asked as he reappeared and sat down in Eric's seat. "Playback?"

Tracey rolled her eyes but did as she was told, quickly rewinding the tape and watched the scene all over again. Chris sighed, shook his head halfway through the scene. "We have to reshoot it."

"What? Why?" Tracy asked, her eyes analyzing the screens, "I don't see why."

"Jaiden!" Chris exclaimed, the man stretching his neck around the TV screens to look at his boyfriend.

"Yeah?"

Chris gestured that he should come closer, and pointed at the screen, "Do you see what I see?"

Tyler chuckled, "Oops."

"What?" Tracey said.

"He's smirking." Chris answered, shaking his head, "Knew we couldn't get it in the first take."

"Sorry,"

Chris just shrugged and stood, "Go get Brian and let him know we have to re-take the shot. And Jai, please keep the smirk off your face." Chris said, patting Tyler's cheek.

Tyler smiled, "I'll try, but no promises."

"Knowing us, I'll probably mess up this take,"

"Third time the charm," Tyler said with a smirk.

Chris looked at his boyfriend, "Not funny."

Tyler smiled, "I thought so," he said before throwing an arm over Chris's shoulders, "Now, come on love, we need to get back to bed so a creepy kid can suddenly appear and you can bolt from my arms."

Chris chuckled and let himself be led to the bed, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

After four more takes of the opening scene, the interlude part of Chris bolting after the boy during the first chorus only took two takes. Although, the first take will forever be kept as blackmail since Chris tripped over Brian – the boy – and the two landed in a pile. The next scene was up next and the scenery has changed from a bedroom to a hallway, the walls lined with mirrors.

_"It's time to forget about the past,"_

Chris's sprint had slowed down to a slow walk, his eyes wide as he took in his surroundings. Chris stopped in front of one of the mirrors and ran a hand down it, " _Wash away what happened last,"_ the playback sang as Chris brought his hand back to his face, acting as if he was shocked at what he saw.

" _Hide behind an empty face,"_

Chris took a deep breath and any emotion on his face vanished. Turning, he continued his trek to find the unknown boy. " _Don't ask too much, just say."_

Chris mouthed the next words to the song, " _That this is just a game."_

Chris spotted the boy and once again, Chris sprinted after the boy as the chorus rang out around the warehouse. " _It's a beautiful lie, it's the perfect denial, such a beautiful lie to believe in, so beautiful, beautiful lie"_ Chris stopped in his tracks as the boy stood on a ledge as the last words were screamed out, " _It makes me,"_

Chris shouted, his arm stretched as if he was going to grab the boy and the song turned into desperate calls.

From behind the scenes, the Halliwell family watched as crew moved in mirrors to make the hallway into a circular room.

Chris stood in the middle, his eyes wide as the ledge disappeared and he found himself trapped in this room.  _"Everyone's looking at me, I'm running around in circles baby,"_

Chris's eyes shot from one mirror to another, the young man looking as if he was disgusted by what he saw. Then he stopped on one, his eyes wide and his chest heaving.  _"A quiet desperation's building higher, I've got to remember this is just a game,"_ A second or two of silence filled the air, and then a loud, angry yell came from both the playback and Chris as he sent his hand through the mirror.

Chris sank to his knees as the play back continued to play and the mirrors ruptured around him. When he spotted an opening, he quickly got up and jumped out as the notes fell. "End scene!"

* * *

Chris sighed and stretched. It was well into the night, but the video was in its last scene, and if they were lucky, they could finish shooting tonight. All he had to do was film the last scene with Tyler and then he could call it a wrap.

Back in the bedroom set, Chris yawned into his fist. "Its two in the morning," he heard Tyler murmur from beside him, the man half-asleep and he cuddled deeper into the sheets.

Chris chuckled and ran a hand through Tyler's long hair, "One more shot and then we're done and we won't have to come back."

Tyler smiled, "That sounds nice."

Chris continued to run his hand through Tyler's straggly hair, "I thought you would like that. A whole day to ourselves before the VMA's and our next tour,"

"A day of not doing anything?" Tyler mumbled.

"Yep."

"That means no editing, no acting, no music, just lounging in the apartment doing whatever we want?" Tyler asked, "No five o'clock wakeup call?"

"Yep."

"No annoying press? No interviews? No press conferences? No Virgin breathing down our necks? No schedules?"

"That's the plan."

Tyler grinned and opened his eyes, "That sounds like heaven."

Chris smiled at his boyfriend, "I'm looking forward to sleep."

Reaching up, Tyler grasped Chris's hand, "You and I need it. Maybe you can finally get over that cough"

"One good night's sleep isn't going to get rid of an annoying cough," Chris drawled lightly, "I just hate that it only happens when I'm lying down; trying to sleep."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "You think you would be used to them,"

"One would think," Chris snorted as he continued to pet Tyler, "So, Wyatt's bringing his girlfriend on tour."  
"Is he?" Tyler said incredulously.

"Yeah, I was shocked as well."

"You seem…troubled by it."

"I don't know," Chris sighed, "It just seems like our…connection isn't there anymore."

"Chris, you've been gone for five years, its gonna take time to reconnect with everyone. You've changed. They've changed. Everything will settle eventually."

"I hope so," Chris frowned, "It just seems like too much has changed."

Frowning, Tyler sat up, "What do you mean "too much has changed?""

"Like, they're expecting me to be one way, but I'm not that way. I…don't know."

Tyler pecked Chris's temple, "Everything will be fine,love."

"Love?" Chris raised an eyebrow at Tyler, "You're not British."

"Nope, but Zach is, and yeah."

""And yeah?" That doesn't count, when have you heard Zach say 'love'?"

Tyler shrugged, "When he's talking to family and fans, and I don't know, I guess I picked it up and yeah."

Chris shook his head, "You're weird."

"You say as if that's a bad thing,"

Chris smirked, "It would be, if I wasn't as well."

Tyler smiled and leaned down to kiss Chris, the younger man's arms reaching up to wrap around Tyler's neck.

"Whoa! Whoa! This isn't a sex scene!"

Chris broke the kiss and glared at Eric.

Tyler smirked, "I'm sure the fans wouldn't mind."

Chris turned his glare onto Tyler, "I'm not a porn star."

Tyler snapped his fingers, "So close,"

"Not even in the ballpark," deadpanned Chris, "Are we ready to shoot?"

"Yep."

"Alright, let's get this over with. I would like to go to bed while the sun still down,"

* * *

"So, that's it" Samantha asked once Chris had announced that the video was a wrap and after thanking everyone.

Chris snorted, "No, the easy part is. Now, I have to labor for about three weeks editing and putting in the special effects."

"Three weeks?" Piper gasped, "But you'll be on tour."

"I know," Chris answered as he pulled on a black t-shirt, "I've done it before, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, that's what you always say and then a cold turns into something serious." Tyler drawled as he handed Chris his coat.

"No one asked for your opinion," Chris lightly snapped, 'So, is Aaron coming on tour with us?"

Piper nodded, "Yeah, so, how is this going to work…"

"Each family will get a bus. Mom, Wyatt, Wyatt's girlfriend, and Aaron will get one. Aunt Paige, Sam and Uncle Henry get one. Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Coop, Mel, Pay get one. And then Violet, Ty's sister is just gonna be on our bus since we have an open bunk."

Piper nodded, "Is that it? Zach's family isn't joining?"

"We asked but Zach's parents said no, and he's an only child so, "Tyler finished with a shrug.

Chris yawned, "Alright, we better head out before I end up falling asleep at the wheel. Are you guys okay to drive back to San Francisco."

Piper smirked, "Who said we drove?"

Chris shook his head, "Says the woman the drove personal gain into my head since I was three,"

"I'm old, I'm allowed to have my son orb me from home to another place every now and again, thank you very much," Piper responded.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Yes, mom." He said, "Well, I guess I don't have to worry about you getting into an accident then."

Piper chuckled and hugged her son, "See you later Peanut."

"Night Mom." He replied and then went through the rest of the goodbyes.

"Oh and Chris?"

Chris looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah Aunt Paige?"

"I would suggest not making out with your boyfriend in front of your family."

Chris blinked, "Why?"

Paige smirked, "Teasing is a way families bond."

Chris sighed, "Should've known."

"It was so cute," Paige feigned gushed, "You two are so cute together," she cooed.

Phoebe slapped her sister's arm although it was obvious that she was holding back chuckles as well, "Stop it Paige. That's not nice. Although the hair petting was pretty cute."

Chris groaned and turned around, "Good night!"

"Remember Chris, don't bite!" Paige exclaimed.

Chris gritted his teeth, "Ignore them, ignore them." He chanted.

Tyler chuckled and threw an arm over Chris's shoulders, "Oh, you can feel the love."

"Keep it up and you can feel the love by sleeping on the couch, alone."

Tyler sobered immanently, "Your aunt is right though."

"About what?"

"Biting isn't fun."

Chris sighed, "Just get in the car and shut up."


	5. Irruo

Chris groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes. His pillow chuckled and the arm that was wrapped around his waist pulled him closer. "Why didn't we close the blinds before we went to bed," mumbled Chris.

"Because we're idiots," Tyler grumbled, turning his body away from the sun, "And we were so tired that we forgot."

Chris sighed and buried his face into Tyler's chest, "What time is it?"

He felt Tyler reach for their phones on their side table and groan, "Eight, I was hoping we would be able to hit the double digits today,"

Chris sat up and stretched, "The day that happens is the day that the world is ending." He drawled lightly as he ran a hand through his bedraggled hair.

Hearing the door open, Chris glanced up and smiled as a large husky barreled in and jumped on the bed. Chris laughed and ruffled the dog's ears, "Hey Judas, how's my girl?"

The dog sat on the bed and barked loudly before licking Chris's face. "Eww," Chris muttered as he rubbed his face, "I thought I taught you not to do that,"

Judas laid down, her bright blue eyes looking at Chris in remorse. Chris sighed and patted the husky on the top of the head. Glancing over his shoulder, Chris raised an eyebrow at Tyler, the man's arm was over his eyes and he seemed to be sleeping. Chris poked him in the ribs and smirked when the redhead jumped.

"We can't spend our whole day in bed," Chris told his boyfriend.

"Why not?" Tyler mumbled back.

"Because we have to see Mrs. Alouchi and pay her for watching Judas," answered Chris, "and I thought we should go out for a little bit, no family, no band, just me and you."

Tyler smiled, "That sounds nice. Haven't done that in ages."

"How about since five years ago," Chris sighed, lying back down, "So much has changed,"

Turning, Tyler placed his cheek on Chris's shoulder, "Some things changed for the better,"

"Yeah," Chris agreed and he ran a hand through Tyler's hair, "But others have changed for the worse as well."

"Chris, things will get better with your family," Tyler stressed, "A reunion after five years, you can't expect to pick up right where you left off, especially after the bombshell you had to drop,"

Chris sighed and gazed at the while ceiling above him mournfully. As if feeling her master's pain, Judas laid her head on Chris's stomach and whimpered softly. Automatically, Chris's other hand came down and rubbed between her ears. "Sometimes, I wish I never came back," Chris whispered.

Tyler glanced up at Chris, his hazel eyes full of concern, "Chris, what's a matter?" he asked, sitting up.

Chris frowned and shook his head, "Nothing. And that's the problem."

"You're feeling good, and happy, and that's a problem?" Tyler repeated incredulously.

"One thing you learn as a Halliwell, when things start becoming good, that only means something bad is right around the corner," Chris answered with a heavy sigh as he sat up as well, Judas's head falling to his lap, "I just can't figure out what will screw up this period of happiness."

Tyler took Chris's hand into his, "How about we just live in this period and not think about what's going to happen. For five years, we've ran from who we use to be, I think it's time we get to live, be ourselves, do whatever the fuck we want, have some fucking fun, live our lives and that's that. I think that sounds like a good idea, don't 'cha think?"

Chris raised an eyebrow before shaking his head with a small chuckle, "As idiotic as it sounds and unbelievable as it is, it sounds fantastic."

Tyler smiled, "So, how about we go shower, eat, pay Mrs. Alouchi, then have a day on the town?"

Chris sighed dramatically, "If we must,"

Tyler leaned over and pecked Chris's lips, "You know, we could detour from the schedule just a bit,"

"How so?" inquired Chris as he felt Tyler's hand travel farther up his thigh.

Tyler smirked, "I think you know how," he murmured before kissing Chris passionately as he gently pushed the man onto his back.

Detaching his lips for a second, Chris pointed at the door, "Judas, leave." He ordered.

The husky looked at her master before turning before trotting out quickly.

Tyler smirked, "Smart dog."

Chris laughed and quickly switched positions while Tyler was distracted, "If I do believe I still have to get back at you,"

Tyler raised an eyebrow before smirking, "Well, by all means, let me have it."

* * *

The two walked down the street, their shoulders brushing, both were wearing hats and sunglasses in attempts to shadow who they were. They forwent the eyeliner and usual gothic clothing that they wore although they were still wearing the obvious signs that they were Damon Payne and Jaiden Luican: their hair. Chris's blue tipped hair stuck out of his Fedora hat, and it stuck out like a sore thumb with the rest of his black ensemble. Meanwhile, Tyler's unusual shade of red looked like fire in comparison to the denim jacket and dark blue striped shirt he had on.

Although, they both knew it was going to be a matter of time before the paparazzi found them and they would have to rush somewhere to quickly put on their eyeliner and hope that no one back home would recognize them for who they were.

Glancing at a bookstore window, Chris's brisk walk stopped suddenly, his eyes wide behind his sunglasses. "You have got to be fucking kidding me," he hissed.

Turning, Tyler looked at what got Chris so disgusted. Sitting on stands were the usual tabloid magazines, and on every single cover was the infamous picture of him and Chris kissing on the All-Nighter and varying titles above them. Some were kind and hopefully for the new couple, others were damning him and his boyfriend to Hell, and already weaving tales of backstabbing, cheating and other blatant lies.

Other tales of other homosexual relationships were the sub-articles and the eventual ending of them. Chris shook his head, "This is bullshit."

Tyler sighed and crossed his arms, "I can get the backstabbing and cheating titles, the press always uses those to get sales, but damning us to Hell, I think that's a bit harsh."

Chris snorted and turned to walk away, "And they wonder why so many gays stay locked in a fucking closet. Kind of hard to open up to a world so filled with hatred towards you."

Tyler wrapped an arm around Chris's shoulders, "It's alright Damon, we'll get through this."

"I don't care about us Jai," Chris sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm just sick and tired of the prejudice. It's sickening. Its 2026, I think it's time we step out of the fucking dark ages."

Tyler smiled sadly at Chris and pecked his boyfriend's temple, "Love, you forget something very often."

"What's that?"

"We're famous."

"And your point is?"

Tyler rolled his eyes, "We have mouths Dee, and voices as well. It's called we can rally people together; I mean it's obvious that the Outcasts don't care about homosexuality. And many movements started because a well-known person got up on their soapbox and preached about it."

"We agreed not to draw attention to us."

"Damon, we don't have to worry about that anymore!" Tyler shouted with a gleeful smile, "We can be ourselves, your family is who we were hiding from and they know now! Do you know how great it would be to be able to call you by your birth name when I see you in a public place? Even now, we're supposed to be on a day together, and we can't even call each other our names?" Tyler sighed, "Chris, our families told us to do good, to do good things and to make good things happen to other people, and newsflash my dear lover, we are in the prime spot to make good things happen to other people! We have the money! We have the power. But, how can we do that if we're under the façade of Jaiden and Damon? How do you expect other people to open up about themselves when we're hiding from them?"

Chris blinked and looked at the sidewalk below his feet and exhaled, "What about when the demons come back Jai? We can't have news cameras following us around when we're trying to vanquish demons."

Tyler smiled, "We'll deal with that when the time happens. We'll use glamours or something."

"So what, you expect us to suddenly drop that we were using fake names for our whole career, that's going to bring up questions." Chris hissed.

"Think about it Chris. We can help Bisexuals and Homosexuals get the equality that they rightly deserve and have been fighting for years, and _you_ can help those abused by their parents." Tyler stressed, " _You_ can be the one who leads them out of that dark corner and show that there is a light at the end of the tunnel."

"So you just want me to blab my whole life story on national television?" Chris asked; shocked that Tyler would even ask him to do something, "That's insane! I could barely tell my family, let alone the whole damn world!"

"Chris, I'm not saying now-"

"Goddamn it Tyler, I'm not fucking telling the whole world that my father like using me for a punching bag when his precious first born didn't get his way," Chris growled.

"Chris-"

"I can't believe you would ask me to divulge that," continued Chris, "I thought you cared about me," Chris muttered before stomping away.

"Chris!" Tyler shouted, "Damn it, Chris stop!"

The half-demon followed Chris into an alley, "Chris, watch out!" he yelled, his hand outstretched.

Tyler watched in horror as an arrow tore through Chris's right lung, the brunette collapsing instantly. Tyler's eyes flashed red as an energy ball flashed to life. He launched it at the dark corner that the arrow came from, but frowned when all he got in return was the sound of his attack hitting the brick wall.

Tyler cursed under his breath before running over to Chris's side, the man gasping for breath. "Chris, Chris." Tyler said, rubbing back the young man's bangs, "Come on, keep your eyes open."

Chris coughed and turned his head away, a string of blood coming from the wounded man's mouth, "Why do this stuff always happen to me," he mouthed.

Tyler chuckled mirthlessly, "Because you're a Halliwell, and with that last name comes bad luck," he said as he looked for the arrow. He cursed when he saw the familiar black quiver. "Darklighter."

"Could've told you that," gargled Chris, the man coughing again, his eyes closing in pain.

"Say the spel- Chris?" Tyler roughly shook his boyfriend; the man's eyes hadn't slid back open after he clenched them, "Chris! Damn it,"

Tyler looked around with wide eyes, trying to figure out what to do. "Damn it, Wyatt! Paige! Somebody! Fuck!" Tyler shouted.

With a deep breath, he attempted to calm himself down and then shimmered.

When he reformed, he was in the manor's foyer, clutching Chris's unconscious body. "Wyatt? Piper! Paige? Anybody?" he yelled desperately, "Come on Chris, hold on."

"What the hell is goi- Oh my God!" Piper ran to her son's and Tyler's side, "What happened?"

Tyler sniffled, "Darklighter got him through his lung."

Piper gulped and applied pressure to the wound, and her heart skipped a beat when her son's didn't even flinch, "Wyatt! Paige!"

"Mom, what's going on, I'm in the middle of teac- Chris!" Wyatt dropped to his knees and instinctively held his hands over the gaping wound, "What the hell happened?"

"Darklighter," Piper answered, "Come on, come on," she chanted under her breath as Wyatt's healing slowly closing the wound.

"I thought the Underworld was still in turmoil. How the hell did a darklighter get to Chris?" Wyatt growled.

"We got in a fight," Tyler whispered, "He stormed off and went in an alley, probably was going to orb somewhere. I followed, and saw the arrow go through him. Why is it taking so damn long?"

"He was nearly dead," Wyatt answered as the last of the wound stitched up.

Chris turned and coughed into Tyler's chest, the man holding the half-Elder closer to him. Chris groaned and clutched Tyler's shirt weakly, "What the hell happened?" he croaked.

"You nearly died," Tyler answered; his voice thick and hoarse.

Chris sighed and sat up with the help of Tyler, "God, I forgot how much that damn poison hurts even after healing."

Everyone stood, but Tyler kept a hand on Chris's lower back. "So, Does this mean that the Underworld is reforming?" Wyatt asked, his eyes shifting between the three people in the foyer.

Piper looked at her youngest son, the young man was still pale and shaking slightly, "I…don't know." She answered with wide eyes, "I don't know."


	6. Victor

Chris and Tyler found themselves on the couch across from Piper and Paige, the woman replacing her nephew after Wyatt had to leave to resume teaching. "So, wait, let me get this right," Paige said, her eyes closed, "A darklighter shot Chris, for no apparent reason."

"Yep," quipped Piper.

"So, the Underworld is all fine and dandy down there now?" Paige asked, "Great, and here I thought I would live the remanding part of my life in peace."

"How do we know for sure that this attack suddenly means that the Underworld has reformed?" Chris said thoughtfully. He leaned forward and curled his fingers together, "I mean, why would they attack me if they were?"

"What do you mean?" Paige asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I mean," Chris frowned, "Why would they attack me, a nobody in the Halliwell family? Why not Wyatt, he's the twice-blessed, or Mom, Aunt Phoebe, or Aunt Paige?"

"Even if you don't have a fancy title Chris, you're still a child of a Charmed One," Piper gently reminded, "And you're as powerful as Wyatt,"

"Still, I'm not well-known down there as Wyatt or the Charmed Ones, nor does anyone know how powerful I am down there, no one down there knows really how powerful any of us save Wyatt." Chris explained, "There no obvious reason for them to attack me,"

"What are you saying," Piper questioned, her eyes wide.

"I don't know Mom, it just, I don't think that this was a random attack?"

"Chris, they could've attacked you maybe just because you have Elder blood in you," Paige reasoned.

'There's plenty of other whitelighters out there, and ones without a half-demon boyfriend," drawled Chris.

"So, you're saying someone out there is trying to…assassinate you?" Piper asked incredulously.

Chris shrugged, "I don't know. Just an idea."

Tyler sighed, "He does have a point, I mean, why would a demon attack him? A demon would probably leave him and the girls for last since they would probably be the easiest without the Charmed Ones or Wyatt there to protect them. Plus, the demons usually go for the strongest one of the family before the weakest; they like to see them squirm."

Piper groaned, "Great, now my son could possibly have a hit out for him. Today has been such a productive day!"

Chris rolled his eyes, "It's not that big of a deal Mom."

Piper narrowed her eyes at her son in disbelief, ""It's not a big deal Mom' Ha! Right, you know, it's an everyday occurrence that my son gets shot through the lung with an arrow,"

"It was an everyday occurrence seven years ago that we were attacked by demons," mused Paige.

"Quiet you, you're not helping," Piper snapped, "What are we going to do about this?"

"What can we do?" Chris retorted, "The darklighter got away."

"I meant with the tour," Piper explained, "You're canceling it, right?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Why would I cancel it?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because a darklighter attacked you?"

"So, I'm supposed to stop my whole life just because a darklighter came and shot me?" Chris drawled, "That's ridiculous. I'm not going to live my life in fear,"

"This isn't living your life in fear, this is living your life intelligently," Piper rebuked.

"I refuse to push my life aside because of this," Chris answered.

Piper sighed, "Chris, I understand that you had to live this…life because of your father, but that time has passed. Maybe-"

"Mom, really?" Chris interrupted.

"I'm just saying that maybe it time to…stay home?" suggested Piper.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Again, I'm not going to stop living my life because of this attack, nor just because you all found out about my dirty little secret. Just because the abuse has been revealed, and Leo is God knows where, but out of our lives doesn't mean I'm going to come running home, go get my education degree and settle in and teach some kids."

Piper narrowed her eyes, "Why not?"

"Because I'm not, and it's my choice," Chris growled back; standing, "If you don't like it, don't show up on Saturday," he said before leaving in a cloud of orbs.

Tyler sighed and stood as well and looked at Piper, the woman frowning, "This has been our lives for five years," he said, "I don't understand how you expect us to just give it up,"

"Because it's the wise idea," Piper replied.

Tyler frowned, "Sometimes the wisest idea isn't the best, nor the one that will give the most happiness." He stated before shimmering out.

* * *

Tyler reformed in the living room and found Chris sitting on the couch, his hat sitting on the coffee table and his coat hanging over the back of the beige seat. He was curled up in the corner of it, reading a book and listening to music. How he managed to get all those things before Tyler shimmered here, the half-demon didn't know, but he assumed Chris just orbed it to himself.

Tyler sighed and settled down on the couch, next to Chris's feet and looked at the man next to him. He gently tapped Chris's shin, making the man peer up from his book and take out an earbud. "What?"

"You alright?" Tyler inquired gently.

Chris shrugged, "I guess, but…I don't know."

"What?"

Chris frowned and set aside his book and music and looked at his boyfriend, "Do you want to stop this?"

Tyler blinked at the question, "Wait, what?"

Leaning forward, Chris rest his arms on his knees, "Do you want to stop what we're doing? Go back to San Francisco, or even stay in L.A or Chicago, and just…live as normal guys."

Tyler looked at Chris and shook his head, "No, I mean." Tyler sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Would I love to leave behind the fame? Sometimes, yeah. But, I love what we're doing Chris. I wasn't kidding when we were sitting in that diner and said that I loved when we sat in your bedroom or mine and just strum, write stupid songs, and dreamed that we could get away from the strains of being a witch. Chris, I'm living my dream right now, why would I want to stop that?"

Chris chuckled, "Just making sure. I don't want you to feel like you have to continue living this life just because I choose to."

Tyler smiled and brought Chris into a hug, the man having to resettle so he could lay his head comfortably onto the half-demon's chest, "Nah, I'm happy to live my life on a dingy little bus that barely has enough room for two people let alone four, barely sleeping for five hours a night, and under the close eye of the public eye every single breath-"

"Are there any good things about this?" Chris interrupted, "'Cause, you're not really helping your case here."

" _And_ the rush I get from standing on the stage in front of thousands of screaming fans, the way we bring together people just by our music, the way we give people hope with our, well more, your words, and of course, being with you." Tyler said with a smile.

"And you had to finish that extremely mushy didn't you?"

"Yep, did I make you ill with all that romantic crap?"

"I think I did throw up a bit in my mouth actually," Chris answered, "Now, VMA's…"

"What about them?" Tyler asked.

Chris smirked, "Well, I'm getting bored of blue tips,"

"Hair style change?"

"I think my mother deserves a bit of shock after tonight," answered Chris.

"Should I be scared?" Tyler asked with a smirk.

"Maybe, but first, need to get dye," Chris said sitting, "Unless, I use the left over pink dye we have," Chris mumbled under his breath, "That might clash though…" he said as he ventured into the bedroom.

Tyler blinked as he continues to sit on the couch as he heard Chris rummage through the closet, "Clash…" he murmured under his breath, "Now, I'm scared." He whispered as he quickly stood and ran into the bedroom, worried about what he would find.

* * *

"Alright, is everyone comfortable?" Piper asked as she walked into the crowded living room with two big bowls of popcorn.

"Yes Aunt Piper, now sit." Samantha gently demanded from her seat directly in front the television. A twin was either side of her, all three girls anxious to see their cousin and his boyfriend on VMA red carpet.

Wyatt was on the couch with his girlfriend, the woman still confused on why the Halliwell family was so adamant on watching the award show. Piper sat next to Paige and Henry the couch across from the couple while Phoebe and Coop sat on the love seat that was brought in from the conservatory.

"Uh, Wyatt, why are we here again?" Wyatt's girlfriend asked.

Wyatt frowned and felt every single gaze settle on him, each of them tell him to spill the beans, especially since they were leaving on this suppose 'road trip' that he told her tomorrow evening. "Chelsea, uh, you know how I have a younger brother right?"

Chelsea nodded, "Yeah, Chris right?"

"Yeah, well, Chris left five years ago and uh…" Wyatt trailed off, unsure on how to break the news.

"Oh, for Godsakes," snapped Sam, "Chris is Damon Payne from the rock band Pariah, and the road trip that Wy told you about is actually us going along with Chris on his festival tour, jeez."

Chelsea blinked before she looked at sheepishly smiling Wyatt, "Is this true?"

"Yeah."

Chelsea ran a hand through her thick reddish-brown hair, the strands falling to her shoulders, and sighed, "Well, this road trip just turned a lot more interesting."

"I'm sorry,"

"I just wish you would've told me sooner Wyatt. You could've told me when you purposed the idea that I tag along on the road trip," Chelsea lightly snapped, "So, that's why we're watching the VMA's I guess then."

Wyatt nodded, "He up for a few awards I guess."

"Breakthrough Duo or Group, Best Rock Video and Video of the Year." Sam answered automatically.

Chelsea nodded dumbfounded, "So, I'm dating the brother of a famous musician?"

"Yes," Wyatt answered, "If it makes you feel better, I didn't find out about it until last November."

Chelsea blinked and sighed, "This is going to get some getting used to."

"And welcome to the live showing of the VMA's Red Carpet," the announcer, a young looking man, stated with a large smile. Suddenly, the man put his hand to his right ear and his smile grew, "I just got news that Pariah just rolled up and will be appearing momentarily,"

"Finally," Paige breathed, "I was getting sick and tired of listening to people I don't care about,"

"Mom," Sam said disappointed, "You might as well get used to it, it's only going to get worse, I mean the whole award show can't be about – Oh my God, there they are!...And Chris changed his hair, again!"

Piper blinked, "Wow."

"Uh, Mom…"

Paige chuckled, "It looks good."

Piper sighed, "I need to get use to his hairstyles," she muttered as she turned her attention back to the television.

Pariah was walking up the red carpet, stopping every few moments to quickly sign something from a fan or to take a quick photo before continuing their way towards the waiting announcer. Tyler was on the left, dressed in a pair of taut black jeans, a simple black t-shirt and marching band style jacket, it matching the color of the rest of his clothes, the buttons bright silver. On the right was Zach, the man just arriving early this morning to do sound check and a quick run through of the award show today. He was wearing a simple black suit with a blood red undershirt.

However, the one that stood out the most was the front man dressed in bright white from head to toe. Tight pants showed off his legs and a white t-shirt with a black painting of a guitar stretched across the fabric was the only thing that contrasted with the white ensemble. Over the shirt, he wore a taut white jacket as well; a simple black band decorated his left bicep. His hair was still its usual black, but instead of the bright blue tips, dark blood red strands was interwoven into it, and instead off falling to mid-neck like it did two days ago, the young man chopped off a few inches so that it now settled at his jawline.

"Hello, hello," the announcer said as he brought them closer to the camera, "How are you three this evening?"

"We're good, excited," answered Chris.

"Now, you three are up for three awards correct? Breakthrough Duo or Group, Best Rock Video and Video of the Year? Do you think you're going to win?"

Chris merely shrugged, "We can hope. I mean, we have the best family of fans out there who have been pouring their time and efforts into voting, so any award we pick up today is really for them."

"Now, there's this rumor floating around that Pariah is going to be performing tonight, is that true gentlemen?"

Chris smirked, "Maybe."

"Oh come on guys," pleaded the announcer, "Give us something."

"Oh, take pity on his soul Dee," Zach said, bumping his shoulder against Chris's.

"Alright, alright, I'll confess," Chris said, holding up his hands; the appendages covered with white fingerless leather gloves, "We are performing tonight,"

A loud cheer could be heard from behind them and the announcer laughed, "Well, I don't think I have to tell you how everyone like the sound of that. Well, I hope you three have a nice night."

"Thank you and you as well." Chris replied before walking away.

* * *

"Whoo, now we get to sit here for the next hour and half and do nothing!" Chris sarcastically cheered.

Tyler rolled his eyes as the trio sank into their assigned seats in the center of the theater. "There's a possibility that we could win one award during that time,"

Chris looked at his boyfriend and snorted, "Right, and I'm the Queen of England."

Zach chuckled, "I didn't know that the King was queer."

"Damn it, why did I let you sign that contract," he dramatically sighed, "Now I can't get rid of you,"

Zach laughed, "Oh I know you love me,"

"Still debating that dear Zachy," Chris replied with a smirk.

They fell silent as they watched as the remainder of the other musicians and guest file into their seats. Soon after, everyone watched as the latest hip-hop sensation rapped their single before announcing that the VMA's had officially begun.

* * *

Forty-five minutes into the show and after fighting off sleep for a majority of it, Chris's attention was alert when he heard one of the award categories that Pariah was featured in. "And the nominees for Breakthrough Duo or Group of the Year are…" the announcer, Megan Fox, stated as she gestured everyone's attention to the large screen behind her as a robotic voice took over.

"Against You," it stated as a hard alternative rock song blasted from the speakers as a photo of a gothic looking band showed up on the screen.

"Forever Lost," A soft melodic song replaced the hard rock as a woman's voice soothed everyone's ears.

"Dragon's Fire," High-paced techno beats filled the theater as a man's grinning face illuminated the screen.

"Pariah," 'The Kill' blasted to life and the trio couldn't help but grin.

"And those are the nominees for Breakthrough Duo or Group of the Year,"

The focus returned to Megan as she smiled and took the card from her partner, "And the winner is," suspense filled the air as she broke the seal, "…Against You."

Chris frowned when he didn't hear his band's name called, but he kind of expected it. Against You were a more popish band then Pariah and got more airtime. He heard Tyler sigh in disappointment and reached over and intertwined their fingers together. He sent his boyfriend a small smile, they still had two more opportunities.

* * *

"They didn't win," Paige muttered a frown on her face.

Sam snorted, "I didn't expect them to. Against You is a bigger band and gets more airtime than Pariah does. "

"Yeah, their newest single, 'Rage' is always playing." Mumbled Melinda, "Gets annoying after a while."

"Unfair," Payton voiced.

Sam merely shrugged, "Pariah's songs are really situated for the radio, they're long and lengthy, not really popish sounding. Sure, they're at a disadvantage, but not being mainstreamed is what makes Pariah…Pariah. Plus, they have two more chances, and those awards are worth more than Breakthrough Artist."

* * *

Chris frowned backstage as he was geared up for his performance. It was only twenty minutes after the failure to get the Breakthrough Artist award and then during a small commercial break, they were hauled out of their seats and escorted to the stage. He felt like he was being manhandled.

Putting the earphones in, he took the microphone from a crew member as he listened to his band being announced.

"They're young, but talented. Appearing on the stage when they were only seventeen years old, this band has had to prove themselves worthy of being one of the big guns in the rock scene. It took them four years, but this group of young men is slowly showing their worth. Recently coming from a headlining world tour and with an abundance of movie-worthy videos under their belt, I'm sure that this band is far from done. Give it up for, performing their latest single, Pariah!"

Chris stood on stage, his fingers posed on his guitar neck as the single notes rang out in the arena, a small cheer erupting from the back crowd. Suddenly, he pressed his fingers down and placed the chords of the opening sequence as he trudge his way forward to sing the first line, " _Lie awake in bed at night,"_

* * *

The Halliwell family watched as Chris performed, Piper watching as her son perform for the first time. Chris's black guitar contrasted with his outfit greatly, making it a highlight, and she couldn't help but notice that her son's playing has improved over the years. She heard Henry mutter, 'nice guitar' when the camera panned over it and revealed a carving of a griffin into the body.

 _"It's a beautiful lie!"_ Chris belted out, his eyes closed as the camera honed in on his face, " _It's the perfect denial,"_ he opened his eyes for a moment to look at his guitar's neck to change position, " _Such a beautiful lie to believe in, so beautiful, beautiful, it makes me,"_

Chris's eyes eased open, the intensity of the green irises making Piper hold in a gasp as the color stood out more encased with thick black eyeliner. She looked at her son's eyes and tried to interpret the emotion in them and slowly began to realize that the songs that he sang, weren't just songs, they had meaning.

 _"Hide behind an empty face, Don't ask too much, just say, that this is just a game,"_ Chris took the microphone out of the stand and began hopping on stage as soon as he was done with singing the chorus again and the small bridge, " _Everyone's looking at me,"_ he began spinning, " _I'm running around in circles baby, A quiet desperation's building higher, I've got to remember this is just…a…game,"_

The microphone quickly found its place in the stand as Chris screamed, it sounding full of pain and anguish.  _"It's a beautiful lie! It's the perfect denial, such a beautiful lie to believe in, so beautiful, beautiful, It. Makes. ME!"_ Chris tore his head away from the microphone as the stage was brought to darkness as the last notes were played. A soft whispered 'Thank you' was the last thing heard before the Halliwell's saw a commercial.

* * *

Chris sighed as he handed his guitar over to a crew member before quickly heading back to his seat. Best Rock Video was coming up and he was hoping 'Edge of the Earth' would continue what 'The Kill' started last year. A few minutes passed before the host handed off her station to Johnny Depp and Fergie.

"We are here to announce the winner of, Best Rock Video," Fergie said with a smile before bringing everyone's attention back to the screen.

"Against You 'Rage'" stated the robotic voice as an everyday performance video was shown of the four men.

"Paramore "Identity," the familiar face of Hayley Williams lit up the screen as she sung her latest single.

"Pariah, 'Edge of the Earth'" An iceberg appeared and the only visual of the band that the crowd could see were three small black dots on the edge.

"Mirtha, 'Phoenix'" The cold wonder that was Greenland was quickly engulf by the flames of the next band's video.

"And those are the nominees of Best Rock Video,"

"And the winner is," Johnny stated as he broke the seal, "…Pariah, with Edge of the Earth,"

Chris blinked as he slowly stood up and was brought into an embrace by his boyfriend, the man pecking his cheek before pushing him up the aisle. Tyler was quickly handed the Moonman, the man looking at it in amazement. Chris took the microphone with a small frown, he hated speeches. "Uh, wow," he started lamely, "We're so proud that we're winning this two years in a row, and we're glad that we're continuing to make videos that people are enjoying. We would like to thank our label and management. The crew that had to go through all that crap while shooting this video and for risking their lives to do so. But, ultimately, we would like to give our thanks to our family, The Outcasts, for voting relentlessly and making sure we brought this award home again. You are the greatest and we love you all, and thank you for all your hardwork and dedication." Chris smirked and looked at Zach and Tyler, "and I guess I should thank these two men too for actually working."

Tyler smiled and leaned into the microphone, "And we thank you for actually knowing how to use a camera."

Chris rolled his eyes and held up a hand, "Thank you!" he said before he and his band was quickly ushered from the stage.

(*)

Once again, Chris found himself in his seat, but this time, the young man couldn't help the smile on his face. They won an award, and while it wasn't the coveted 'Video of the Year', it was an achievement to win the same award two years in a row. He felt Tyler's hand squeeze his, a grin on the man's face as well as the host announced that the winner of the Video of the Year would be revealed after a short commercial break.

"Do you think we'll win?" Tyler asked.

Chris shrugged, "We're up against Lady Gaga, Paramore and Against You, we're the obvious underdogs."

"Well, we already won against Paramore and Against You." Tyler mused.

"But we also lost to Against You too." Chris pointed out.

Zach leaned forward so he could see Chris's face, "If we win, we win. We already won one award,"

Chris chuckled, "Honestly, I wouldn't mind getting out of doing another speech."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "They're not that bad."

Chris smirked, 'Fine, if we win Video of the Year, you can make the acceptance speech,"

Tyler grinned, "Deal."

"This is something I have to see," Zach said, laughing.

"Alright, its time for tonight's last award, Video of the Year," the host paused as the crowd applauded, "And the nomiees are : "

"Lady Gaga, Forgiveness," the robotic voice stated as Lady Gaga's lastest dance hit filled the air.

"Against You, Rage. Paramore, Identity. Pariah, Edge of the Earth."

"And this year's winner is," suspense built quickly, "Lady Gaga with Forgiveness!"

The audience cheered as Lady Gaga – dressed in a gown made of grass and twigs – made her way towards the stage to accept her award and to thank her 'monsters'.

Chris sighed and leaned back, the show was almost over then he could go home and sleep.

"Next year," Tyler whispered and squeezed Chris's hand.

Chris smiled, "Sure. Next year"

* * *

Chris smiled as the limo pulled up to their apartment. The sun was already breaking the horizon and Chris wanted nothing but to collapse in bed and not crawl out for eight hours, and Tyler was looking as if he wasn't even going to make it to the bedroom. After thanking the driver, Chris and Tyler got out and quickly trotted up the stairs to their apartment and froze.

Written in bright pink spray paint over their door was the word "FAGS!" and it looked as if someone took baseball bats to their door. Chris sighed and ran a finger over the paint and frowned when he found it completely dried, meaning that they did this hours ago. He knew he shouldn't have gone to that damn after-party.

Sighing, Chris just unlocked the door and trudged in. He jumped slightly when arms wrapped around his center but relaxed when he heard the whispered, "Sorry,"

Turning in the embrace, Chris looked at Tyler in confusion, "What are you sorry for? It's not like you decided to decorate our door."

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this," Tyler murmured.

Chris rolled his eyes and patted Tyler's arm, "I'm used to it Ty." He sighed, "But…"

"But what?"

Chris glanced away from his boyfriend's searching eyes, "I might be used to it, but others aren't…and they shouldn't go through this."

"Meaning?"

Chris sighed, "You know what I'm meaning, you're right, I'm wrong."

Tyler smiled, "I need to hear this again, you're what?"

"Wrong," Chris repeated, glaring at his chuckling boyfriend, "and I'm not saying it again."

"Fine, but…uh…what am I right about?"

"Using this…fame for the benefit of others. I mean, we were raised to be nothing but good. Protect the innocent was burned into our minds before he could even harness our powers. But, there are things that harm the innocent that aren't demons."

"So? What are you saying Chris?"

"I'm not saying that we should out ourselves yet, I need to talk to my family about that first. If I divulge my true name, they're going to get wrapped up in it as well. But, we should, I dunno, do things to fight for the equality between homosexuals and hetrosexuals and bisexuals, help people with hunger and poverty, and people in abuse situations."

Tyler smiled and pecked Chris's lips, "We don't have to give them our names, that's more of a want than a need, but I'm happy that you want to help people."

Chris frowned, "You make it sound like I want to damn people to Hell."

"No, those are homophobes. Difference dear. You're just…anti-social."

Chris narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "Anti-social, hmm? Have fun sleeping on the couch."

"Come on Chris, it was a joke."

"Nope, couch. Judas, you get to sleep in the bed today!" he said, the husky barking before hopping off the bed, "Night Ty."

"Don't I get a pillow?" Tyler inquired.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Ty, it was just a joke."

Tyler blinked, "You are an ass."

"A funny ass."

"But an ass nonetheless."

Chris smirked, "Perhaps, now unless you want me to change my mind about you sleeping the bed, you will follow because I am not having you wake me up in the middle of my beauty sleep."

Tyler chuckled and quickly trotted to the bedroom. Ten minutes later, Judas came out and headed back to her bed on the couch. Judas curled up and waited. Forty minutes passed and the husky could hear Tyler's snores coming from the room. Her ear perked. It was safe. With her tail wagging, she entered the room and lay down between her masters.

"Judas, stop moving your tail," Chris mumbled as he turned in Tyler's one-armed embrace.

Judas heeded her master's order and whimpered slightly. Easing an eye open, Chris chuckled and patted the dog's head, "Good girl, now sleep, please."

Feeling the husky put her head on his thigh, Chris smiled and he closed his eyes. Even though his door was stained and he was in the midst of a fight with his mother about his life, he felt at ease; he felt home.


	7. Vis

Chris impatiently tapped his foot on the asphalt, his sugar-high boyfriend currently running around playing a quick game of keep away with Zach, the drummer desperately attempting to get his cell phone back. He rolled his eyes as the British man screamed yet another threat at the giggling bassist as the two circled around the main tour bus. "Shouldn't have let him get that candy," mumbled Chris, the young man shaking his head slightly, "Give him back his phone Ty," he shouted.

Tyler pouted, "But this is fun,"

"Because I'm sick and tired of hearing Zach yell out various ways he's going to maim you and/or castrate you." replied Chris.

Tyler sighed but handed the phone back to the glaring bald man with a slight huff, "Ruin my fun,"

"I'm your boyfriend, I'm supposed to ruin your fun," Chris remarked as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the bus, Tyler standing beside him.

"I thought you were supposed to make my life fun?" Tyler remarked as he looked at the pinkish-purple sky, the sun beginning to set.

Chris snorted, "Nope. I'm the fun-sucker remember?"

"Yes, you're suck a fun-sucker Chris. The lead singer of a rock band is such a fun-sucker," drawled Zach, "God forbid you actually reel in your crazy, cell phone stealing lover every once in a while,"

Tyler stuck his tongue out and Chris frowned when he realized that he was in the middle of the two men. He pushed Tyler back and glared at the two of them, "Will I have to deal with two childish men the entire tour?"

Zach tapped his chin as if he was actually thinking about the rhetorical question. However, his sarcastic comment was cut off by a shower of bright blue orbs descending into the parking lot. Chris resisted the urge to slap his forehead in disbelief. "Where's Wy?" he questioned when he saw that his blond haired brother, and the girlfriend, was missing from the pack.

"She doesn't know about magic yet so they're taking a cab here," Piper answered as Chris embraced her.

Chris nodded, "Makes sense. Hopefully she won't learn about it like Zach did,"

Zach rolled his eyes and lightly smacked his frontman's shoulder, "I got over my shock eventually."

"Yeah, after avoiding Ty and I for three days,"

Zach glared at Chris before softly smiling at the Halliwell clan, "Hello, I'm Zach Mickelson."

Chris sighed and pulled out his phone as his family introduced themselves to the drummer, and frowned at the text on his phone. "Apparently Wy's stuck in traffic."

Piper shook her head, "I told him to leave earlier."

"Where's Violet?" Chris inquired, his boyfriend pulling out his phone.

"No text, should I call her?" Tyler asked.

Chris shrugged, "Doesn't hurt."

"No need dear brother, you're big sister has arrived."

Tyler shook his head as he pushed his phone back into his pocket and quickly trotted towards Violet and hugged her tightly. The woman chuckled and embraced her brother back just as hard. She smiled as Tyler released him. "And where is my brother-in-law?"

Chris's brows furrowed, "Did that Egyptian sun finally kill your brain Vi?"

Violet frowned, her dark hazel eyes playfully glaring at the smirking Halliwell, "You know very well who I am talking about mister, now get over here and hug me before I come over there and give you so many kisses over your face you're going to be walking around with lipstick for weeks."

Chris rolled his eyes but walked up and embraced the woman, "Nice to see you Vi."

"Nice to see you too," Violet whispered before releasing, "And I'm guessing this is your family."

Chris nodded, "Everyone, this is Violet, Tyler's older sister."

"Hey y'all," Violet said with a wave, "So, how is this whole mass person tour thing going to work?"

Chris shook his head. Violet was just as crazy as Tyler, "You'll be sleeping in the main bus since we have a free bed. My mom, brother, godbrother and Wyatt's girlfriend will be in one bus, my Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Coop and the twins in another, and Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry and Sam will be in the last one."

Violet nodded, "Should I be worried about you two?" she asked with a smirk as she gestured towards her brother and Chris.

Chris raised an eyebrow while Tyler blinked, "Violet! What the hell?" exclaimed the half-demon, "Jesus, what do you think we are?"

"Two twenty-one men?" Violet replied.

Chris shook his head, "We can keep our libido in check, don't worry. Plus, we'll be too busy for sex anyways,"

"We will be?" Tyler asked, his eyes wide.

"Well, I will be. Editing."

Violet put her hands on her hips, "Are you doing that again on tour? Tyler nearly had a aneurism due to worry last time,"

"Great, just what I need, two Larson's watching over me," groaned Chris, "I'm twenty-one, I can take care of myself."

Violet narrowed her eyes, "I'll be watching you."

"That's not creepy at all," muttered Chris, "Damn it, where's Wyatt? I would like to get to the fairgrounds before seven tomorrow."

"Its only eight, we're fine," Tyler said with a shrug, "We don't have to be on stage until eleven,"

Chris sent his boyfriend a small glare before sighing, "I'm surprised one of the bus drivers haven't come out and demanded to get on the road yet."

Tyler shrugged, "Do you think we should get another tattoo?"

"Random question," Chris remarked with a slight chuckle, "And why?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed mate, the festival we're going to has tattoo artists there, that's why its called Musnik Tattoo Convention and music festival," Zach replied cheekily.

"Thank you for clearing that up Zach," Chris lightly snapped, "What I meant is, what would we get tattooed?"

"How about Violet, is big bold letters across your foreheads?" Violet said with a smirk.

Chris looked at Violet, the dark haired woman smiling, "I'm so not taking you to a tattoo parlor with us."

"Why not?"

"I know what powers you wield Vi, I'm not stupid," Chris snorted, "Anyways, Tyler, answer please?"

"Whoa, don't I get a say?" Piper said, walking up to her son.

Chris looked at his mother with an eyebrow raised, "Uh, not to be rude, but why would you? Consent age is eighteen and I'm past that stage, and you weren't there when I got my other two."

Piper narrowed her eyes, "You're my son,"

"Yes, and I'm also, again, twenty-one."  
"I don't want a son covered in ink,"

Chris sighed and turned to ignore his mother, "What were you planning Tyler?"

The half-demon shrugged, "I dunno, maybe something relating to the band?"

Chris tapped his chin, "Well, we could get the phoenix tattooed, make it our official logo finally, and we can rightfully initiate Zach into the band,"

Zach held up his hands, "Whoa mates, who said anything about getting inked to be apart of this band?"

"Oh, its not like we're going to strap you to the table and demand you get it," Chris said, "We just ...might get you wasted and then accidently drive you to a tattoo parlor and hint that you should get it."

Zach scowled, "I'm staying away from you guys when I drink, far away."

Chris chuckled and turned back to Tyler, "I'll think about it, but this is the third time we've been to this festival, I think we should keep the tradition going."

Violet raised an eyebrow, "You've gotten your other ones there?"

"Chris has, I only have one," replied Tyler.

"Last I knew of, the only one you had was your family's symbol, what's your other one?" inquired Violet.

Chris held out his right wrist, "This," wrapping around his wrist was a chain link bracelet, it resembling handcuffs almost and at the top, one of the links were broken.

"Is it to cover…" Violet trailed off, her eyes wide.

Chris nodded, "Got sick and tired of seeing it."

"Got sick and tired of seeing what?" Piper asked.

"A memory," Chris answered simply, his eyes dark and haunted as he did, "And finally, Wyatt decides to arrive."

Everyone turned to see Wyatt and Chelsea walking towards them. The two were currently muttering towards each other, the brunette practically hissing at her boyfriend.

Chris raised an eyebrow at Tyler, "Trouble in paradise it appears." he murmured as he and Tyler walked up to the couple.

"Hey Wy," Chris said with a smile, "Hello, I'm Chris, Wyatt's little brother," he said, holding out a hand towards Chelsea.

Chelsea forced a smile and shook hands, "Chelsea McDonnal."

"Hi, I'm Tyler Larson, Chris's boyfriend,"

"Your brother is gay?" Chelsea asked Wyatt, her eyes wide.

Wyatt blinked, "Technically, he's Bi, but yeah, he's with Tyler...is that a problem?"

"No, it just so wonderful to only get bits of the story as time goes on and not the whole thing at one time," Chelsea growled before sighing, "Sorry Chris, but your brother failed to tell me that this was a tour until yesterday."  
Chris raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, but no one is forcing you to come on his trip."

Chelsea shook her head, "No, I took the time off, and I'm sorry if I'm coming off as...well lack of a better term, a bitch, but I don't like getting half-truths and half-stories."

"I'm sure no one likes getting lied to," Tyler said with a small smile.

Chris patted his brother's arm, "Well, since you've decided to take your sweet time getting here, we need to get going,"

"The traffic was horrible, there was an accident," Wyatt said, defending himself.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Come on, we can all sit in the main bus until we want to go to bed,"

Tyler raised an eyebrow, "Is there room for all of us?"  
"If we manage, it be cramped but manageable...hopefully," Chris muttered as he led them back towards the larger group and the buses.

Violet smiled and hopped up towards them, "Hey, I'm Violet Larson, Tyler's big sister."

"Hello," Chelsea replied with a smile, "Chelsea McDonnal, Wyatt's girlfriend."

"So, we're going to be spending four months with these two crazy kids," Violet said with a chuckle, throwing an arm around her protesting brother's shoulders, "Might as well get this show on the roads."

Chris sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Glancing back at the bus, he frowned. This was going to be a long trip, he could see it now.

* * *

They rolled into the Orange County Fairgrounds at eight in the morning, the bus stopping for a four hour overlay as the bus was refueled and the drivers took a quick nap, the men still attempting to get onto a nocturnal schedule. Chris blinked as he looked out the window and frowned. He's been up since they stopped at three in the morning attempting to get started on editing 'A Beautiful Lie', the scenes fitting together with more difficulty than he thought it would be. He frowned as he clipped off a few seconds of the bedroom scene so it fit better with the hallway one. Five hours into editing and he doesn't even have the first thirty seconds done. Sighing, he rubbed his wary eyes, the lids threatening to close against his will.

A soft clink made him open his eyes, shadowed green eyes gazing into worried, and slightly annoyed hazel ones. "Didn't know you were awake," Chris mumbled as he wrapped his hands around the mug of coffee.

"I was wishing you weren't," remarked Tyler as he muffled a yawn, his hair still bedraggled, "When did you wake up?"  
"Three-ish, when we stopped for the drivers to take a quick nap," replied Chris.

"Chris, we went to bed at eleven!" Tyler quietly hissed, Zach and his sister still sleeping, "What the hell are you thinking? We have to go on stage in three hours!"

Chris slumped in the booth, "I'm fine Ty,"

"Damn it Chris, its stuff like this that makes me want to rip my hair out," Tyler said, "God Chris, what's a few more hours of sleep? The video coming out a day later? You're just going to work yourself to death,"

Chris snorted, "I'm fine Ty,"

"Yes you said that once before, is it strange that I don't believe it?" Tyler replied before blowing out a large breath, "I'm going to take a shower, you want to wake up Zach?"

Chris nodded and stood, yawning as he did. Tyler frowned and brought his boyfriend into an embrace, "I'm forcing you into bed after the show today, even if I have to lay in that coffin with you to make sure you stay in it."

"I thought we were getting our tattoos today," Chris mumbled.

"We can get them tomorrow," Tyler answered, pecking Chris's temple, "Take care of yourself please."

Chris rolled his eyes, "You act like I'm going to jump off the top of the stage today, trust me I left those thoughts behind five years ago,"

"I would hope so love," Tyler said, "I would hope so,"


	8. Ira

The Musnik Tattoo Convention and Music Festival look just like a sea of tents. There were three stages, two small ones on the edges and a large one in the middle of all the action. People were rushing around the festival even though it was early in the morning, all edger to listen to the music and to gain new ink onto fresh skin. The faint scent of greasy food and body odor hung in the humid air, the temperature well over ninety degrees even though it was barely April.

Chris stood backstage, his eyes scanning the lawn full of people as he pushed in his earphones. He rolled his eyes when he saw his whole family in the front row, all appearing to be somewhat excited to see him. He thought he told them to explore the fairgrounds, not to come to his venue.

Flicking his tongue out, Chris shivered as it came into contact with the silver hoop he had on the right side of his bottom lip. It was so arcane after not wearing it for more than half a year but he and Tyler always went a bit more crazy with their looks during their festival tours.

He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it a bit before throwing on his black marching-band style jacket and quickly buttoning it up. Silver buttons shined brightly in the sunlight, and embroidered on his right sleeve was the Pariah Phoenix and on the other was the Triquienta. He also wore a pair of his usual taut black jeans and his hands were covered in dark red fingerless gloves, the color matching his shoes.

Chris held back a yawn, his eyes clenched shut as his mouth inevitably opened wide and his eyes welled up with tears. He shook his head, attempting to dispel the wave of wariness that was beginning to wash over him. Glancing to the other side of the stage, Chris glared at Tyler - the red-head shaking his head. He was fine. He knew Zach was between them, standing just behind his drum set.

Hearing 'O Fortuna' beginning, Chris leaned down and grabbed his pure white electric guitar and threw the black guitar strap over his shoulder. He felt Tyler's eyes on him and when he looked up, he nodded and as one, the three members walked onto stage, the crowd cheering.

Paying no heed to his yelling family members and excited fans, Chris dropped to his knees and quickly set up his guitar. He strummed a few strings and smiled softly when he heard them over the speakers. Shortly after, he heard Tyler's test notes and Zach's first beats. He glanced at Tyler first and saw him standing, his fingers already on the strings. Then he turned and saw Zach, the man lightly hitting the top hat. Chris exhaled and mentally counted down from three. On one, Pariah began the explosive beginning, Chris lightly hopping and spinning around before he settled down and stumbled to the microphone, " _Lie awake at night_ …"

* * *

Chris wiped his brow, the sleeve coming back soaked with sweat. With the sun at its apex, the temperature had risen to triple digits and Chris didn't even want to think what the heat index was. He turned towards Tyler, the man in the process of chugging down a bottle of water during a break in the songs. He looked at Zach and exhaled when he saw the drummer pouring water over himself, his t-shirt was gone by the beginning of the second song much to the crowd's pleasure.

Tyler had thrown his jacket to the side which left him in his white Ramones shirt. Chris was thinking about joining him in ditching the coat. Turning back to the crowd, he strummed a few chords as the backup guitarist set it pedals for the next song. As he took the microphone off of the stands, he briefly wondered if he was going to get yelled at by his mother for the harsh cursing that was going to happen. But she should know that he was in a rock band and they aren't exactly saints, well, he hoped she knew that.

"How are you crazy motherfuckers doing over here?" he asked, walking to the right wing of the stage.

"What about my good people over here on the right," Chris announced walking to the other side.

"To the left! To the Right! To the left! To the Right!" he stopped in the middle and drew his arms down the middle of the crowd, "What about the motherfuckers right down here." He started to walk down the edge of the stage, "We're so happy to be here, I was wondering if you could repeat after me ,Do you live?" A faint murmur was the response.

"Do you die?"

"Do you bleed,"

"Do you live, do you die, do you bleed, do you live, do you die, do you bleed," Chris chanted, the tempo quickly picking up in pace, "This song is called The Fantasy," he said before the backup guitarist started with a series of staccato notes , _"With the lights out it's a little less dangerous, Even with a stranger never gets painless, don't be afraid, Every time I think I'm gonna change it, its driving...me...insane!_ " Chris sprinted up to the stand and quickly began playing the chorus rhythm before shouting the lyrics,  _"Do you live, do you die, do you bleed, for the fantasy, in you mind, through your eyes, do you see, its the fantasy_!" the music calmed down and Chris held up his hands and began to clap along with the drums,  _"Maybe tonight we can forget about it all, it could be just...like...heaven_ ," Chris detached the microphone and began spinning as the music picked up pace slightly,  _"I am a machine, no loner living, just a shell of what I dreamed_ " The crowd shouted the next part of the lyrics, "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

 _"Do you live, do you die, do you bleed, for the fantasy, in your mind, through your eyes, do you see, It's the fantasy!"_  Chris took a deep breath before screaming,  _"Say it! Say it! Say what you believe! Say it! Say it! To me!"_

A high pitch whine came from the keyboard as Tyler pressed down the keys as Chris took the microphone off of the holder once again and stood on the edge of the stage, "Whoa," he sang before holding it out for the crowd to repeat the descending pitch. He repeated the process twice more before the instruments fell silent then a drum and guitar beat started up again and Chris got the crowd clapping once again. He walked over to a groupie and handed off his guitar before facing the crowd again, "Give it up Against You," he said, the crowd cheering for the band that was on before Pariah. "And for Mirtha."

The crowd cheered again. Chris returned to the middle of the stage before belting out a loud, "Whoa, oh," the crowd mimicking seconds later, "Whoa, oh, oh!" Chris found himself on the edge before singing a note for fifteen seconds, his arm stretched up, the limb falling as his pitch did. He held out his hand, the band falling silent as the crowd yelled the note back. After the seconds, Chris smirked at the fans, "Fucking beautiful, thank you," he said turning and heading to the drum set. Setting the mic next to the bass drum, he began tugging on his tight jacket sleeves, the fans - the female ones in particular - let out a small cheer as his dark red t-shirt was exposed, along with his forearms. Chris shook his head and glared at Zach when he saw the man chuckling.

Turning around, Chris popped the microphone back into its holder. He glanced at Tyler, the man smirking.

_Chris raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend._

You're taken Halliwell, just remember that.

Chris snorted and shook his head. He mockingly snapped his fingers and mouthed, "Damn."

_. Funny Chris, now sing the song._

Chris smirked and settled his guitar on his shoulder, the groupie quickly running off the stage before turning back to the crowd and singing the rest of the song.

* * *

Chris trotted off of stage, sweat dripping down his brow and he felt utterly exhausted. He quickly walked over to the middle of the backstage where he found Tyler and Zach, the two band member running over to their frontman. "Ready to go?" Chris inquired.

Tyler nodded, "I would hug you, but I don't think you would appreciate that right now."

Zach smiled, "But I don't care!" he exclaimed and jumped forward and grabbed the frontman in a tight embrace.

"Zach, this is gross, let go of me! Its too fucking hot to be touching people!" complained Chris, however the smile on his face contradicted his tone. The British man cooed and rocked the laughing singer back and forth, Chris relenting and wrapping his arms around the drummer. Chris's laughter grew louder when he felt Tyler's arms join in, the bassist body behind the vocalist.

"As much as I'm loving this little group hug, I am dying of heat stroke right now, so can we please wait until we get into the bus where its air conditioned?"

"Fine," Tyler huffed as he released the two, and then Zach unwound his arms from Chris. "Well, shall we head back so you can get some sleep?" Tyler said with a small smile.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Or I can go edit."

"Sleep,"

"Edit,"

"Sleep."

"Edit"

"Sle-"

"You two are acting like a bunch of kids," Zach interrupted.

Both Tyler and Chris sent a glare at their drummer before walking away, the two of them still engaged in their argument. Zach sighed and shook his head as he followed them.

* * *

Pariah smiled as they signed posters and CDs as they slowly made their way to the bus area. When they reached the gate, they smiled and quickly signed a few more before slipping behind the chain link. Chris sighed and shook his head, his sweat bangs sticking to his face, "I think someone clawed my arm,"

"I think someone might have stole a pick...that was in my back pocket," muttered Tyler.

Zach gulped, "I was touched...in not nice places. Women are scary. Especially fangirl women."

Chris chuckled as he opened the bus door, "Get use to it. Imagine how I feel after I dive into a crowd."

"You better not be diving into any crowds Christopher,"

The young man froze at the sound of his scolding mother, his eyes wide as he saw the woman standing in the center of the kitchen, his aunts and uncles scattered around. "Hi Mom."

"What were you thinking," Piper hissed, "Climbing the damn tower! You could've fallen and died! What do you think you are, a monkey?"

Chris shrugged, "I didn't die, and I do it all the time at festivals."

Piper raised an eyebrow, "Not anymore."

"Wait...what?"

"You're not climbing anymore, that's insane. And did you see how close you were to the edge mister, you could've fallen off the stage. And what gave you the idea to wear a jacket in this weather?"

Chris sighed and ran a hand over his face, "Mom-"

"You're on a death mission, I swear."

"Mom!" Chris shouted, the woman falling silent, "Mom, I love you, but you can't come in here and change everything. I know what I'm doing and I know the dangers that come with it."

"You could've fooled me,"

Chris's eyes narrowed, "If you don't like how I perform then don't come to the shows, plain and simple."

"And hear from a random person that my son dove to his death?" snapped Piper, "I don't get how you could be so irresponsible and reckless with your life!"

"irresponsible and reckless?" Chris shouted, "Where the Hell is this coming from? Is this all some stupid attempt to get me to come back home or something, because its doing the opposite."

"Its where you belong," Piper growled, "Not on stage hopping around like some lunatic, but at home at a safe job."

"Doing what? Vanquishing demons? Yes mom, that is such a safe job," Chris drawled, "I'm not going to ditch my life just because you found out about my childhood. And I'm not going back home to sit in a damn room, leaving to go to a 9-5 job and come back home to be watched over like a baby."

"You aren't following your destiny as a Charmed One!" Piper shouted.

"Was it my destiny to get abused by that fucking failure of a man I'm cursed to say is my father?" spat Chris, "Perhaps my destiny changed! There are plenty of other Charmed children, I'm not the only candidate to be the next Charmed One along with Wyatt!"

"You know you're the one Christopher! You're the only one with equal power with Wyatt! You're the one that is to take our spot along with Wyatt and you know it!" Piper yelled.

"Sweetie," Phoebe said, standing, "Maybe we should just leave it. Enjoy this trip like Chris wants us to."

"No! Until he realizes that his place is back at the manor and not all over the damn world, this isn't going to end."

"Then this is never going to end, because that manor is Hell for me" Chris growled, "I would never voluntarily choose to live there."

"Its your home!"

"I had no fucking home!" Chris exclaimed.

A loud slap reverberated throughout the bus, the inhabitants shocked. Chris held up a hand to his red cheek, his eyes wide as he looked at his mother, the woman horrified by what she just did. "Chris-"

She stretched her hand out in a futile attempt to grab the fleeing man. She fell to her knees as she watch her youngest son push his older brother out of the way as he ran out of the bus, Tyler on Chris's heels yelling at him to stop.

Wyatt looked into the bus with wide eyes, "What happened?"

Piper just looked at her hand and broke down into sobs.


	9. Necessarius Solor

Tyler pushed his way through the crowd, desperate to get to his boyfriend. He reached out and grabbed Chris's wrist, the two stopping. Chris refused to turn around and look at the red-head, the young man's head bowed. Tyler frowned and pulled Chris closer to him. Wrapping an arm around Chris's shoulders, Tyler quickly lead the vocalist away to a less public place.

Once they were back at the bus, Tyler shimmered Chris to the top of it, the place usually being one of solace while on tour for the two men. Faintly, he could hear Wyatt and Chris's aunts yelling. He mentally cheered them on.

Tyler looked at Chris, the man just gazing at the horizon. Slowly, Tyler took Chris's chin into his hand and turned it so the stricken cheek was exposed. The skin was barely red, although Tyler wasn't sure if that was because of running in this high of a temperature or because of the slap, and a few faint lines could be seen from Piper's nails. Tyler rubbed his thumb against the skin, hoping to bring the vocalist out of shock.

Chris sighed and pulled his head from the grasp and looked back out a the setting sun. He pulled his legs up and rest his chin upon his knees.

Tyler sadly shook his head and took Chris's hand in his but did nothing more, he knew that Chris was thinking, trying to work out whose fault it was and trying to figure out what did exactly happen. When Chris wanted to talk he would, and the half-demon would be there, ready to listen.

* * *

"What the Hell were you thinking!" Paige exploded, her brown eyes livid as she stood nose-to-nose with her older sister, "Where you even thinking?"

Piper scrambled back, her eyes wide, "Paige-'  
"What happened?" Wyatt quickly asked, coming to stand between his aunt and mother. He looked back at his girlfriend and cousins, their eyes were wide as well, "What happened to Chris?"

"Your mother slapped him," Paige seethed.

Wyatt turned and looked at his mother in disbelief, "You hit Chris?"

"I didn't mean to, it just sort of happened?" Piper weakly defended.

Wyatt shook his head, "'Just sort of happened?' What in your mind made you even think of striking Chris? Forgoing what he went through,a mother should never hit her son!"  
Piper narrowed her eyes, "I didn't mean to Wyatt, but just because of his past doesn't mean that Chris can go off without being punished."

"I didn't say that," Wyatt growled back, "But you never hit Chris or I when we were younger, you are, or were, against corporal punishment, what's with the change of heart Mom?"

"He was...being idiotic on that stage and you know it!" Piper exclaimed, "He was putting himself in danger for no reason!"

"Its part of entertaining the crowd Aunt Piper!" Samantha quickly answered, defending her older cousin, "You can't just go on stage and stand there and sing...well you can, but that would be rather boring. Chris does what he does so the fans can have a good time,"

"He's putting himself in unneeded danger," Piper hissed.

"We're always in unneeded danger!" Wyatt exclaimed, "Just by who we are, we're in danger. And God forbid that Chris got out of San Francisco for the short time he can and experience life."

"He needs to come back and you know it."

"Yes, I do know it," Wyatt remarked, "But the confrontation could've waited Mom, and it didn't have to escalate to you hitting him!"

"It was an accident!"

Paige snorted, "What did something process you and make you hit your own son? This is outrageous Piper! First his father, and now you?"

"I'm not an abuser," Piper growled, her eyes flashing in fury, "Yes, I hit my son once, but that is nothing compared to what that...that man did to him for thirteen years!"

Wyatt crossed his arms, "Still Mom, you hit him...I wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

"I was angry,"

"Yeah, and so was Leo," snapped Wyatt, "And look at what it did. It gave us an eye-opening, a deranged man and a scarred man."

"This is different." Piper muttered.

Wyatt raised an eyebrow, his eyes looking at this mother with apathy. "How so? You hit him. Leo hit him. The only difference is that Chris's isn't on the ground bleeding out. But Mom, don't you think that the abuse started small?"

Piper whimpered as she fell into the booth, her eyes wide, "I didn't mean to."

Phoebe shook her head, "Piper," she said, walking over to her older sister, "I know you didn't mean to. It was something that happened, and its time to move on, but by doing what you do, you broke Chris's trust with you. He trusted you that you wouldn't be like Leo, and you just prove to him that you're capable of hurting him just like Leo did."

"He needs to come home," Piper weakly muttered.

Phoebe smiled sadly, "Maybe he's already there."

* * *

He could feel his body quickly come off his high of adrenalin and anger, and he knew if it wasn't for the fight he would be in the cot; asleep. Chris turned his head so his forehead was resting on his knees and closed his eyes. He mentally counted to ten and calmed his heart.

He couldn't believe his mother, the one person that he thought he would never have to fear, struck him. It was just a slap, and it didn't even hurt all that much, but it was just that she could do the very action that Leo had done time and time again to him. It was how it all started too.

He felt Tyler's hand squeeze his, and peered at the half-demon. He weakly smiled at the red-head before sighing, his eyes closing again.

"You should be sleeping," Tyler whispered.

Chris rolled his eyes and looked back at the slowly descending sun. It was probably between three and four in the afternoon.

"I never made you your spaghetti that you wanted." Chris mused.

Tyler chuckled, "You've been kind of busy, so its understandable, but I'm still holding you to that dinner. I want those delicious noodles,"

Chris smiled, "Yeah, yeah. Remind me when we go to the grocery stores tomorrow. We should've went before we started this tour."

"I thought we had more food in the bus after the tour," Tyler remarked as he wrapped an arm around Chris's shoulders and brought the younger man closer to him, "Are you alright,"

"Define alright."

Tyler sighed and pecked Chris's temple, "She was angry,"

"So was Leo ninety percent of the time," Chris replied.

"Piper isn't Leo."

Chris sighed and shifted closer to Tyler, "I know. I shouldn't have said half the crap I said either. Its just, I'm twenty-one, I'm sick and tired of being treated as if I'm a little child."

"You have to show them that you're not a kid, right now all they're seeing is us having a good time on tour, they don't see the other work we have to do. The interviews, the recording process, the asshole that is Virgin." Tyler replied, "Plus, you just got back into their lives, they're going to be smothering for a while. They're afraid that you're going to leave again."

"I just can't go back and live a boring life. Not after this. I would go stir crazy," Chris said, "I'm use to moving, and this lifestyle, as stressful as it is."  
"You do realize that demons will probably come back one day," Tyler said gently.

"Yeah, and when that time comes, I'll figure it out. I'll...think of something, I don't know." Chris sighed, "I shouldn't have went back."

"You would have eventually,"

"You don't know that."

"I have Seers blood in me,"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Its not that strong."

Tyler childishly stuck his tongue out which made Chris softly laugh. "Wow, we've really grown up," Chris said sarcastically.

"I know!" Tyler exclaimed, a smile on his face.

Chris shook his head before exhaling heavily, "I don't want to go back in that bus,"

"I would say you don't have to, but considering that where's we sleep, I don't think we have that luxury." Tyler said, a frown, "The hotels are probably all filled because of the festival."

"I can't really do anything, she's on tour with us," Chris mumbled, rubbing his eyes, "I have to confront her eventually, but just not tonight."

Tyler shrugged, "You could orb her to Zimbabwe."

Chris turned and glared at his boyfriend and slowly raised an eyebrow. Tyler chuckled, "Just a suggestion."

"Yes, because I can see that ending so well," drawled Chris.

"It would be interesting," Tyler said with a smile.

Chris shook his head and gently pushed away from Tyler to stand. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Lets head back in."

"Yeah, you need to go to bed,"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Or edit."

"Sleep."

"Edit."

"Sleep..we're not having this argument again. If I have to, I'll trap you in that damn cot."

Chris frowned but relented. He winced as he heard a loud shout coming from his older brother, the blond obviously enraged. Briefly, he wondered if Chelsea knew about the reason why he left his family. He let out a breath of relief when he felt Tyler embrace him, Chris's eyes sliding shut. He was absolutely exhausted. He felt the unique sensation of shimmering, it feeling odd to him, and he growled as his family's argument went from quiet murmurs to full-blown screaming.

Shaking his head, Chris pulled away from his boyfriend and walked through the fight. He grabbed his Ipod from the table and headed to the bunk area, his eyes meeting no one.

"Ty,"

The red-head turned towards his sister, the woman glancing at Chris with worry. "Is he...gonna be alright?"

"I hope so,"

"Just keep an eye on him, I mean, I know he's been to therapy, but…" Violet trailed off.

Tyler nodded and quickly joined Chris. Violet turned and frowned at Piper. She's kept silent, feeling that this was purely a Halliwell problem, but seeing the broken form of her surrogate little brother crushed her heart. "Piper, I hope you realize what you've done."

Piper looked at the dark-haired woman, her hazel eyes locked on the thick curtain that separated the living area from the sleeping one. Slowly, Violet twisted to look at the older woman. "That boy, is no longer a boy. He was a man before he even reached his teens. Its kind of hard to be naïve when your father is breaking your bones every night. You broke his trust for you and his hope for you. Chris trust no one, he hasn't even told me, or Tyler everything that happened in that room, and honestly, I'm not sure if I want to know. Pariah isn't just a band for Chris. Pariah is a solace, a way to break away from what happened five years ago, and is a outlet to express himself about it, get it off his chest." Violet frowned, "The hit song 'The Kill' is actually a sort of a plea, his desperate want to have a father and to get rid of the one that he had. It was actually an assignment given to him by his therapist. Funny how those things work." She shrugged, "Have a nice night," she quipped with a small nod before heading towards the bunks, the Halliwell family silent.

* * *

Tyler laid next to Chris in the cramp confinement of the cot, the two men silent but neither asleep. Subconsciously, Tyler was rubbing the inside of Chris's right wrist with his thumb. Chris sighed, "I'm not going to do it again."

"Forgive me for worrying," Tyler whispered, his forehead resting on the back of Chris's shoulder.

Turning in the embrace, Chris looked at his boyfriend. Worried hazel eyes look at him. Chris shook his head, "It was one time, and I regret it all the time. I was stupid."

"Sorry," mumbled Tyler.

Chris shook his head and tipped his head up and gently kissed Tyler. "Don't be." whispered Chris, "If it wasn't for your constant worry, I would be six feet under."

Tyler smiled and then his brows furrowed. Quickly, he hopped out of the cot and Chris watch as he dug for something in his cot. Seconds later, he came back with a ratty notebook in his hand. He flipped to a page and handed it to Chris, the man taking it with slight confusion.

"These are…" he trailed off, "Is this about?"

"Its not something you easily forget," Tyler sighed, "Chris, it was pretty fucking scary to find you like that."

Chris read over the words over and over again, silently mouthing them. He sighed and leaned back, "Again, I was stupid and being over paranoid. I just thought that if you could find me...it was only a matter of time before Leo did. And I knew if Leo found me, I would be killed...I just thought that I would save him the trouble." he muttered.


	10. Actum

Chris sighed, his body tried and desperate for him to sleep but yet his mind wasn't allowing it. He could feel Tyler's soft breaths on the back of his neck, the half-demon's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Carefully, he reached underneath his pillow and pulled out his Blackberry. Turning it on, he frowned when he noticed he had a myriad of messages that needed to be dealt with. Chris shifted slightly and started to deal with them, the messages varying from the okaying promotion posters for the upcoming short tour in Asia and Australia, to verifying recording booth time in Chicago, and just dealing with the everyday texts that come from friends and acquaints.

Once he neared the bottom of the list, he could hear Tyler beginning to wake up. Quickly, Chris hid his phone back under his pillow and closed his eyes, feigning sleep.

"I know you're awake," Tyler murmured, the tone lethargic.

Mentally, Chris swore but turned in his boyfriend's embrace, "I was asleep."

"Bullshit," Tyler said through a yawn, "You need to sleep."

"I will,"

"Before you collapse please," Tyler practically pleaded.

Chris sighed, "I just couldn't fall asleep,"

"You're probably over tired," Tyler muttered as he tightened his grasp on the vocalist, "Sleep. We have a day off, use it."

Chris frowned but relaxed in Tyler's grasp, his head resting comfortably on the man's shoulder. "You do know that your sister and/or Zach will be waking us up in a few hours,"

"Some sleep is better than no sleep." Tyler whispered, "Now be quiet, shut your eyes and sleep before I force a sleep-aid down your throat."

Chris chuckled and brought the comforter taut around his body and let his eyes slide shut. In three breaths, he was asleep.

* * *

When Chris awoke, he could hear the soft murmuring coming from the living room. Yawning, the young man sat up and quickly hopped out of bed. He shrugged on a t-shirt before heading out, freezing when he felt every eye snapped to him. "Hello to you all too," he said with an eye roll as he eased the divider shut, "Yes, I know I'm good looking, but really, we're kin, so it's a no go."

"How-"

"Sam, I love you, but please don't ask that question right now," he interrupted as he poured himself a cup of coffee, "Now, what's on today's agenda?"

"Tattoos, explore a bit," Tyler answered.

Chris nodded as he turned to lean on the counter as he looked at the mass that was his family, the only one missing being his mother, "And let me guess, you all are going on this little adventure with us?"

"Do you really think we wouldn't?" Paige sarcastically inquired.

Chris chuckled, "Let me shower and then we can be on our way,"

Violet turned towards her brother as Chris eased the bathroom door shut, "How long do you think it will be until he realizes there's no warm water?"

"Damn it! Tyler! I'm going to kill you!" came from the bathroom.

Tyler sheepishly smiled, "Now."

* * *

"Not even a drop of warm water," muttered Chris as he and his mass of family, Tyler by his side, "Hopefully by time Zach wakes up he'll won't get a rude surprise when he jumps in the damn shower."

"I said I was sorry." Tyler said, a remorseful look on his face.

"You could've said something," Chris replied with a small glare.

Violet popped her head between the two, "Aww, lovers spat?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Yes, we're having a lovers spat over hot water."

Pouting, Violet looked at her brother and his boyfriend, "Well, make up. I don't like it when you two fight."

"Because we fight so often," Chris muttered, rolling his eyes, "And I thought you were the older sister."

"I can have my mature moments, thank you very much," drawled Violet, "Now, onward children, to get inked!"

Chris blinked and looked at Tyler, "Is she getting one?"

"Not that I know of..." trailed off Tyler, a slightly concerned look entering his eyes.

Chris narrowed his eyes in thought, "What could she..."

"Again, I don't know," Tyler remarked, "Now, I'm concerned. Knowing her it would be something hideous , I need to stop her." he muttered, rushing away.

"Where is he going?" Wyatt asked, appearing on Chris's side.

Chris chuckled, "To make sure Violet doesn't get some obscene thing tattooed"

"Ah," Wyatt said, "So, what are you going to get?"

"Probably the phoenix." remarked Chris, "Are you going to get one? I know the Twins are planning something for their 18th birthday."

"Hell no," Wyatt quickly answered, "Not a fan of unwarranted pain thank you very much."

Chris rolled his eyes, "It matters where you got it. My shoulder didn't hurt that much. My wrist on the other hand...when he went over the veins, that did hurt."

"When did you get the Triquenta?" Sam asked.

Chris shrugged, "When I was eighteen I believe."

"The Triquenta, what's that?" Chelsea inquired.

Wyatt blinked, his mind desperately trying to find a way to explain it. Chris sighed, "It's a type of Celtic knot, its kind of a symbol for the family."

"Oh, that's cool. Its kind of a Coat of Arms for you," Chelsea rationalized.

"Sure," Wyatt said, drawing out the word as he looked at his little brother, the man shrugging in response.

"Does your other tattoo mean something?" inquired Chelsea, the brunette peering at the broken chain on his right wrist.

Chris glanced at his wrist, "Freedom."

Chelsea hummed in response, her eyes looking at the wrist. Subconsciously, Chris twisted so she wouldn't be able the see the break in the tattoo and pressed it to his leg. Wyatt raised an eyebrow at the action but chose not to say anything about it.

Pushing aside the tent flap, Chris peered in and chuckled at the sight of a subdued Tyler and a smirking Violet. She sat in the chair, the tattoo artist just beginning the tattoo on her right bicep. "Ah, there he is, Mr. Payne, how it goin' dude?" greeted the tattoo artist, the muscled man smiling broadly.

"Pretty well Pete," Chris replied, smacking the man's back lightly, "So, what are you getting?" He inquired.

Violet smiled, "Family symbol."

"So that's why Jai isn't throwing a fit," Chris remarked with a smile.

"Are you two getting something as well, or just this little lady?" Pete asked.

"Think you can fit us into your tight schedule?" Chris said sarcastically.

Pete sighed as he outlined the Quaternary knot, "I'll manage for my favorite boys, now what'cha plannin' to get? Marriage rings?"

Tyler chuckled, "Isn't quite legal yet, well, I don't think so...did they revoke it or not...I can never keep up."

Chris shrugged, "I don't know. It seems like as soon as its passed it revoked. And no, we're getting the Phoenix and I'm getting a different one in addition."

"You are?" Tyler asked, shocked, "What?"

Chris smirked, "Surprise."

Tyler frowned, "Oh come on Dee,"

"Yeah Damon, tell your whiny boyfriend what you're getting on your skin," Pete sarcastically said, "I'm sure you'll see it when the clothes come off."

Chris groaned, "Pete, just do the tattoo."

"Are 'yea goin' to introduce me or just keep me in the dark?" Pete inquired, tipping his head towards the others.

Chris sighed, "This is my brother Wyatt, cousins, Samantha, Payton, Melinda, Wyatt's girlfriend, Chelsea, my aunts Paige and Phoebe and my uncles, Coop and Henry."

"Howdy all, I'm Pete, these boys' tattoo artist. Any of you interested in join' these two boys in gettin' some ink? Well, instead of the two girly back there, no minors sorry."

Melinda snapped her fingers, "Damn."

Chris chuckled, "Even with parental consent?"

"Nope, won't do it, just coverin' my ass," Pete stated, "And by the way she looks, she only has a few more years."

"I'll bring you back in two years, happy?" Chris inquired.

Payton sighed, "If we must."

"Impatient brats, you do realize that it does hurt?" Paige said, ruffling Payton's hair.

"We'll be fine," Melinda said with a smile.

Chris snorted, "Yeah, that's what you say before the needle break your skin."

"Does it hurt that bad?" Samantha asked, her eyes wide.

Tyler shrugged, "My shoulder didn't hurt that bad."

"No, but my wrist hurt quite a bit."

"It matters how much meat you have on your bones," Pete cut in, "And if you have to go over veins or not. Ribs, inner wrists and ankles hurt the most while shoulders, upper arms and legs probably hurt the worst. Ultimately, it matters on your pain threshold."

"You could told me that bit when I got my chain," Chris muttered.

"Thought you knew,"

"Uh, no." Chris retorted, "I just screamed out in pain for the hell of it."

Pete chuckled, "Screamed like a little girl."

Chris growled, "Fuck you."

"You have to admit, it was pretty high pitched," Tyler said through a chuckle, "

Chris glared at his boyfriend, the red-head chuckling nervously before gingerly wrapping an arm around Chris's shoulders, "It's a joke?"

"I need more caffeine before I can handle those kind of jokes without blood being shed."

"Aw, did poor Dee not get enough sleep?" Pete remarked as he started shading the knot, "Does he need a shot of his drug?"

"That drug keeps me from committing homicide everyday so, count your blessings."

"Ain't got that many to count," Pete remarked with a barking laugh, "Alright sweetheart, you're done. So, which one of you are goin' first, stupid or stupider?"

"Stupider," Chris quickly answered, pushing Tyler forward. Tyler stumbled and glared at Chris before shedding his t-shirt and exposing his bare left bicep, "Right there Pete."

"Alrighty, and it's the same as the last picture you showed me correct?" Pete verified, to which both males answered with a head nod, "Okay, black and white, or colored?"

"Hmm...colored." Tyler answered, "Think I can afford a little bit of brightness in my life."

"You mean your lover doesn't do it enough," Pete said with a smirk.

Chris rolled his eyes, "You forget Pete, I'm the buzzkill."

"Yeah, he won't let me go skydiving!" Tyler exclaimed.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Sorry that I don't want a splattered boyfriend."

"They give you parachutes for a reason," drawled Tyler.

"They fail at times, and for God sakes, you're jumping out of a plane! What in the hell is that? If you don't have any warning bells going off when you're on that edge then you're more deranged than I thought."

"I would be fine,"

"Right, our luck? You would end up as flat as a pancake," Chris retorted.

"As much as entertaining this little lover spat is, I kind of need here to sit still so I don't fuck up his tattoo." Pete lightly snapped.

"Yeah Jai, sit like a good boy and maybe you'll get a lollipop," Violet said with a smirk.

"Chris's lollipop?" Tyler replied, his eyes wide.

"Jai!" Chris exclaimed, gesturing to the mass of snickering people behind him, "Damn it Jai."

Tyler chuckled, "Sorry."

"Sorry my ass." mumbled Chris, "Need to find some dye or something," he said under his breath.

"Just not pink please," Tyler requested.

Chris narrowed his eyes on Tyler, "Quiet, you don't get a say on how I'm going to torture you, that defeats the purpose."

"But dye really, we've done that so many times," Tyler said.

Chris crossed his arms, "Then I'll have to make sure I one-up your pink mohawk now won't I, now shut up, sit still and get your damn tattoo, so I can get mine and get back to editing before Virgin has my ass."

Childishly, Tyler stuck his tongue out. Violet sighed and lightly smacked the back of Tyler's head, the young man yelping in response. "I thought Mom taught you better."

"Well, she raised you as well, so there's that answer." muttered Tyler.

Pete sighed as he finished the shading on the red tinted bird. "Alright, you're good, now get your ass out of my chair so I can ink your boyfriend's skin,"

"So which one first my boy, the phoenix or your mystery one," Pete inquired as Chris pulled off his shirt.

"Phoenix, on my right bicep, blue tinted," answered Chris.

"Now, don't go fallin' asleep in my chair again," Pete playfully chided as he changed the needle in the tattoo gun.

"I don't know, it was kind of funny when he woke up yelping in pain," Tyler remarked as Violet gently bandaged up his tattoo.

Pete held back a chuckle as he began outlining the phoenix onto Chris's skin, "Why do you go out with him?"

"On most days, I have no idea." answered Chris.

"Its because you love him," Melinda cooed.

"Lots and lots, right Daddy?" Payton inquired, her brown eyes looking at the smirking ex-cupid.

Coop smiled, "I don't see why Chris would put up with him if he didn't."

Chris rolled his eyes, "We don't need to be analyzing my feelings thank you very much."

"How did you two meet?" Chelsea asked, "On tour?"

"Jaiden and I have known each other since we've been in diapers," Chris answered, leaning back and closing his eyes as Pete continued his work, "The kid wouldn't leave me alone on the playground and the next thing I know, he my best friend."

"Aww, you know that without me your life would have been boring," Tyler said with a smile.

"I could have went without saving your ass everyday in high school,"

"I remember saving both of your butts sometimes in high school little brother," Wyatt said with a smirk, "I remember a time when both of you were locked in a supply closet, now I wonder if the football team actually did that or you two just wanted some alone time."

"We were together then," Tyler remarked, "I don't think he even told me was Bisexual by time freshman year happened."

"I told you halfway through freshman year because you were freaking out about telling me." Chris answered.

"Hey! That's a big thing to disclose thank you very much," Tyler quickly defending himself.

"Yeah, so big, that he didn't tell his own family," Paige joked.

"I told Wyatt," whined Chris, "Wyatt just didn't tell you guys."

"You ran away a week afterwards!" exclaimed Wyatt.

"Eh details,"

"Which I'm trying to do but you keep squirming, so sit your ass still before I use the duct tape to keep it there." Pete barked, "Jesus Christ, you kids are goin' to be the death of me."

"But yet, you keep letting us in the tent," Chris said with a smile.

"Money is money boy."

"Your phone is going off," Tyler said, reaching into Chris's coat pocket, "here."

Grabbing his Blackberry, Chris quickly pressed the accept button and greeted the caller. "We're getting a tattoo at Pete's tent," he answered before looking at the phone with a bemused look, "You could've said goodbye."

"Who was it?" inquired Tyler as he took the phone from his boyfriend.

Chris smirked, "You'll find out in a second."

A few seconds later, a loud screech of Jaiden and Damon was heard as the flap was swung open. Tyler gasped as he found his arms full of a young woman. He laughed loudly as he realized who it was and gladly wrapped his arms around the excited woman. "Sky! God, its been a while."

Skylar laughed and released her ex-bandmate, "I know right. I'm lucky that I remembered to swing by, my bandmates are a few hours up north visiting some family. The performance was yesterday, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Chris answered as he stood, Pete pausing in his work so the vocalist could envelop the drummer in a hug, "How the new band treating you?"

"Well, but a band full of girls is so different than being a band with you two." Skylar said with a chuckle, "So what's with the tent full of people?"

Chris smiled and quickly went through the introductions. "Ah, you're the infamous Payne family. But I thought you had a mother Dee."

"I do, but she's doing grocery shopping," Chris said with a sigh as he sat back in the seat.

Skylar raised an eyebrow, her violet eyes sparkling, "Is Dee cooking?"

"Not tonight,"

"Let me guess, you're staying up all night editing," Skylar said, her hands resting on her hips, "Damn it Dee, when are you going to learn?"

"Not you too," Chris groaned.

"Don't use that with me. We might be ex's, but I still care for you, for some ludicrous reason since I know my words fall on deaf ears."

"Don't worry, he ignores me too," Tyler remarked, placing a hand on Skylar's shoulder.

"Are we done yet?" Chris mumbled to Pete, "I want to flee before they continue."

Pete chuckled, "Not even close. I'm just startin' to shade and we still have your mystery tat, which I'm gonna need to know soon so I can actually do the damn thing."

Chris rolled his eyes and gestured for a sheet of paper and a pen once Pete was done shading the phoenix on his arm. Quickly, he drew a simple Chinese symbol and barred his left wrist, "That, on this wrist."

Pete raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Thought you would learn the last time you got inked on that body part."

"I'll actually be ready for it this time," deadpanned Chris.

"What does it mean?" Violet asked as she looked at the symbol.

Chris winced as Pete broke skin, "Live."

* * *

Chris smiled as he looked around the cramped, but happy group. Skylar was intermingled, telling tales to Zach and his family about the early days of Pariah. Tyler stood by doing damage control. Shaking his head, Chris slipped out of the bus and peered down at his phone, the Blackberry vibrating moments ago. He frowned when he saw that he had a voicemail. Dialing the inbox, his eyes narrowed as he tried to make out the disguised voice.

"Thought you could get away? You might have survived the darklighter, but rest assured young boy, you will not make it out alive from the next thing I have planned. Enjoy the time with your family, its limited."

Chris blinked and looked at his phone, his heart racing.

"Chris?" He heard Tyler exclaimed from the bus, "Where you goin'?"

Chris turned and looked at his boyfriend, his eyes wide. Instantly, Tyler's smiled vanished. Wordlessly, he handed the Blackberry to Tyler, the half-demon listening to the voicemail. Tyler lowered the phone and brought Chris close, "What do we do?" he whispered.

Chris sighed and rested his head on Tyler's shoulder, "I have no clue."


	11. Occultus

Chris stood outside, his arms wrapped around his waist, his eyes watching the sunset. He knew that he should get on the bus and for them to get going onto their next destination, but with the voicemail, his plans were changed. Tyler marched off to their trio of personal bodyguards – three witches – to explain to them to keep an eye out for anyone acting strange and specifically for Leo. His half-demonic boyfriend told him to go back into the bus for safety but Chris didn't want to face his family. He knew that he looked like he was crushed and probably scared and he didn't want to worry his kin. He wasn't ready to reel everything in and go on his way as if nothing happened.

He frowned and rubbed at his left wrist, his new tattoo inching a bit as it started to heal. He mirthlessly chuckled. He wondered if his tattoo was going to be a sign of irony now.

Chris lightly banged his head on the back of the tour bus. He should've known that Leo would rear his ugly head once again and screw up Chris's life again. When he thought that he was free of him, something would always drag the young man back to his father. Sometimes he wish he could just strip himself of his father; his name, his powers, everything, but he would be lying if he didn't enjoy the convenience of orbing and he had a feeling that his healing powers will be useful eventually.

With a frown, Chris spotted Tyler walking back, the red-head wearing a troubled expression. Chris straightened, his eyes trying to figure out what was wrong with his boyfriend. "What's a matter?" Chris questioned, his tone slightly demanding.

Tyler raised an eyebrow, "Nothing, well besides the whole voicemail thing. Talking to Jake, he's gonna relay it to the others,"

Chris nodded, "We're probably over-reacting."

"I rather be safe than sorry," Tyler murmured, "You can never be sure with that father of yours."

Chris sighed and leaned against the bus again, his hand coming up to knead his forehead, "I'm gonna go gray by time I'm thirty,"

"Better than going bald," quipped Tyler.

Chris chuckled, "I don't know. If I go bald, I wouldn't have to worry about dyeing it every two weeks."

"You could just let it go back to brown,"

Chris looked at the purplish-pink sky, "I think it would be strange to have brown hair again."

Tyler laughed, "Yeah, can't really see myself as a brunette anymore."

Chris smiled and shook his head, "We should probably head back in. They probably think we died or something."

"Or we're having sex." Tyler said with a shrug.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Right. Like you would be that lucky."

"Yeah…" Tyler trailed off, confused for a moment, "Hey!"

Chris laughed, "Are you sure you're a red-head and not a blond?"

"Hey, no blond jokes. Some people might find them offensive." Tyler chided.

"Psh, I have a brother who is blond, so I have a right to use those jokes," defended Chris.

Tyler merely shook his head and opened the door and allowed Chris to go first, "Women first."

Chris sent a glare at his boyfriend over his shoulders, "Quiet or I'll strap you to the top of the bus."

"Aw, they just sweet to each other," cooed Skylar.

"I know, they just seep love," gushed Violet.

"And you two are annoying," Chris snapped back, "Are you done revealing all of our horrific first tour experiences?"

Skylar smiled, "Yep."

Wyatt smiled at his younger brother, "Pink Mohawk?"

Coop grinned, "I think she used the term pomegranate,"

"I picture pomegranate a dark red, not a vibrant pink," Henry muttered.

"Well, that's because you're a man," Paige said, patting her husband's arm.

Phoebe snorted, "I just can't see Chris with a pink Mohawk."

"That's because I didn't have a say," Chris growled.

Tyler chuckled, "Aw, it's all grew back."

"Wouldn't he have to bleach your hair?" Samantha inquired, "Didn't that burn?"

"Yeah, how did you not wake up?" questioned Melinda.

Chris frowned, "I might have been on some drugs that knock you out."

"Alcohol?" Piper asked, a lone thin eyebrow rose in question.

Chris shook his head a scowl appearing on his face, "Prescribed sleeping pills for insomnia."

"You needed sleeping pills?" Payton asked, her dark brown eyes wide.

"For a few months." Replied Chris with a small shrug, "Now, if you excuse me, there is a video I need to edit." He stated before sliding away to his bunk, the divider closing with a soft swoosh.

Tyler sighed and rubbed his eyes, "And here I was hoping he was gonna say he was going to go to bed."

Skylar snorted, "You're kidding right? Chris actually go to bed when he's tired?"

Violet nodded, "Yeah, the day that happens is the day that the world ends."

"Who does that remind you of?" Phoebe asked with a fond smile.

Piper chuckled under her breath, "She was always the first one up and the last one down,"

"Who was?" Coop inquired.

Phoebe cuddled up to her husband, "My older sister, Prue. I swear, sometimes, Chris is the male version of her."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," mused Piper.

"You're a workaholic too Piper," Paige jested.

Wyatt chuckled, "They're right Mom. I swear, sometimes you lived at P3."

Chelsea glanced around, "Who's Prue?"

"She was our older sister, she died a long time ago," Phoebe said with a small sad smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chelsea replied, remorseful.

Phoebe shook her head, "Its fine dear. It happened a long time ago."

Chelsea nodded and leaned towards Wyatt, "So, has Chris always been interested in being a rockstar?"

"No," Tyler answered, "It was something that came up when I found him in LA a few years back. We did toy with the idea when I first started to learn bass but we never gave it much thought. We've always been interested in music, but Chris was going to teach music but ended up on this road instead."

"Teaching?" echoed Chelsea, "I'm sorry, but I can't picture him as a teacher."

Wyatt chuckled, "He looked more normal when he lived with us. Brown hair, no tattoos or piercings, normal clothes."

Tyler smirked, "I don't know. I think it would be cool if I had a teacher that looked like him."

"Well, you are also going out with him so I don't think your opinion counts," Samantha said with a smile.

"How long have you two been going out?" Chelsea inquired.

"Since New Year's Eve," Tyler answered.

"Yeah, when you pounced on him and kissed him," Henry remarked, "Made a good cover though."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and the headlines were good too."

"You have no idea how many times I was asked about how I felt about your relationship," Skylar snorted, "If you asked me, it was only a matter of time, and anyone who hung out with you guys could see that."

"I don't know, I think it would be weird to go out with my best friend," Wyatt muttered.

"It's not all that bad," Tyler said with a small shrug, "At least we don't have to go through that awkward learning about each other stage."

"But you know how to push each other buttons," remarked Phoebe.

Tyler shrugged, "Chris and I don't get in many fights, which is quite surprising considering his temper."

Skylar laughed, "Oh my, I remember when he went off at that stage manager when they screwed up the amp set up. I swear, that guy crapped his pants."

Tyler nodded, "Or that time someone hid his Blackberry" he said, his gaze shifting over to a sheepish looking Skylar, "I swear, you looked like you saw Satan that day."

"He was scary!" defended Skylar, "And he was using words that I didn't know existed in the English language!"

"Yeah, he took an AP English course his junior year," Paige said with a small chuckle, "He kept walking around using these words and we would just stare at him until he told us the definition."

"Yeah, I was shocked when Wyatt said he was going to be an English teacher. If I saw anyone being an English teacher, I thought it would've been Chris with the way he reads." Phoebe answered.

"Hey, I used to read a lot too," Wyatt argued.

"I don't remember having to bring a plate to you," Piper replied with a smile.

Chelsea looked at Wyatt and Piper in confusion, "Plate?"

"Every Monday, I would go to the local second-hand book store and pick up some books for Chris while they were at work. When he came home from school, he would go sit down at a chair next to the window and read and read until I would bring him a plate full of finger food so he would eat at least something and then around eleven he would go upstairs and go to bed and usually have read two or three books," Piper explained, "He did that since he was nine up until he. . . ran away."

"Why did he run away?" Chelsea asked.

Wyatt sighed, "It's a long story."

"Well, I can shorten it," Tyler answered, "But, it's not mine or any of our story to tell. It's Chris's and he should be the one to tell you."

"Are you ever going to tell us what the tattoo covers?" Paige asked.

"Again, that's Chris's story to tell. Not mine." Tyler answered, "Now if you excuse me, I need to see if Chris finally curled up and went to bed." He said before sliding away to the back.

Wyatt sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "He's hiding something…again."

"When isn't he hiding something nowadays?" Piper remarked.

"A lot of things have happened in the five years that he's been away from you guys," Skylar said, "Of course he's going to be hiding things."

"We're his family, he shouldn't be hiding anything," Piper growled.

Skylar looked at Chris's mother, "I don't share everything with my family so why should Chris share everything with you? He's twenty-one years old not five. He can take care of himself; he's proven that by leaving at the age of seventeen and thriving like he did. He has proven that he doesn't need to be held by the hand anymore and now you should give him that space."

"We just want to know what has happened to him during that time," Wyatt said, "Like why he hides the inside of his wrist when people start asking about it."

"That is a personal story of Chris's," Skylar answered, standing, "Now I need to bid my farewell." She said, walking towards the cots.

Wyatt frowned and kneaded his forehead, "We need some answers."

"Maybe we should listen to Skylar and stop pushing," Samantha suggested, "We should just let him tell us when he wants to not corner him and make him tell us because that is going to hurt us more in the long run."

Coop nodded, "We should listen to her."

"He's only going to run away again if we keep pushing him," Henry remarked, "He's been gone for five years and we need to give him the space that he's used to."

Phoebe looked at her older sister, "If you keep doing this, you'll never have your son back. You need to realize that Chris is no longer that naive seventeen year old like he was when he left. He's now a twenty-one year old man who is a manager of an accomplished band, who has been for the past five years, lived on his own without any family help and can manage everything life has thrown at him thus far. He's taking this in stride and we're not helping at all by interrogating him and demanding answers."

Piper growled, "We need to know something!"

"And we will learn it in due time," Henry hissed, "Chris has done enough by telling us what Leo did and going on trial. Let him breathe for a bit and let him get through this tour before we jump down his throat."

Piper fisted her hands, her brown eyes flashing in anger, "Henry, he's my son, not yours."

"At least I never slapped him," Henry retorted.

"I didn't mean to!" Piper yelled, "It was an-"her sentence was cut as Skylar reappeared and headed out of the bus, "It was an accident."

"He still can't look at you in the eyes Piper," Henry remarked, "And then you practically accuse him of abusing alcohol today!"

"Chris would never do that,"

Every eye snapped towards the divider, Tyler standing there in a pair of black sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt, "Chris hates anything to do with drugs, and if he does drink alcohol, it's a maximum of two bottles of beer. I practically had to plead to him to take his anti-anxiety pills in the beginning. You need to understand that because Chris ran away didn't mean he turned total rebellious and got drunk all the time and did every drug he could find. We weren't stupid. We grew up, figured out what we had to do, and did it."

"How old were you when you were signed?" Chelsea asked.

"Eighteen." Tyler answered, "We already had been on a tour though. A few months later, Chris became our manager so he had to grow up the most in the shortest amount of time. Chris is the reason we are where we are today."

"What does Chris do really? As a manager?" Phoebe inquired.

Tyler sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Approve everything. Interviews, photo shoots, recording time, promotions, venues, appearances. He does our finances, our editing for music videos, manages the website. Pretty much, Chris does everything except play the bass and drums."

"How does the manage all of that?" Paige asked, shocked.

Tyler shrugged, "I don't know, but he does. I think he likes doing all of that work strangely. It's like, he likes being under stress."

"Some people work well like that," Phoebe answered, "But, being under that much stress I don't think it's a good thing for him and his PTSD."

"It isn't, but there isn't anything I can do. Everything I suggest goes in one ear and out the other,"

"Yep that sounds like Chris," Wyatt said with a chuckle, "…And mom."

Piper glared at her eldest son, "Quiet you."

Tyler laughed, "They even sound the same."

"Like mother like son," Phoebe said with a smirk.

"You are not helping," Piper snapped.

Phoebe smiled, "It's the truth Piper and you know it."

Childishly, Piper stuck her tongue out at her younger sister, the woman copying her sister's action. Tyler shook his head at his boyfriend's family. Now he knew why Chris was so crazy.

* * *

Chris yawned as he tumbled out of his cot. It was three in the morning and his lower back was numb from sitting up editing the video. It was almost done, he had the ending and then final touches to do and he hoped he could send it out to Virgin by the end of the week. He stretched, another yawn breaking through his lips before stumbled to the kitchen searching for a bottle of water.

"What are you doing still awake?"

Chris jumped and twisted towards the booth, his eyebrow raising when he saw his older brother there, "Wyatt, what are you doing here?"

The blond shrugged, "Had a coffee too late."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Right. Why do I feel like there's an alternative motive?"

"It wouldn't hurt to chat for a bit,"

"Of course," sighed Chris, "I'm really not in the mood to chat Wy."

Wyatt shrugged, "You're up, I don't see the harm in it."

"You don't but I do."

"Chris, a talk isn't going to hurt you, nor do you need to get defensive."

Chris frowned, "I'm going to bed. I suggest you do the same."

"I'll be fine." Wyatt remarked, "You do realize that one day you will have to spill all your little secrets?"

Chris glared at his brother before stomping away. After sliding the divider shut, Chris exhaled heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why couldn't his family just leave him alone?


	12. Amo

Chris gritted his teeth as the bus was jarred as it drove down the highway towards Illinois. It would be three days before the group of buses made it to the Prairie State and would stay for the three days for the Lollapalooza festival. The scene that he was trying to slide into place shifted on the screen. He cursed silently and began fixing the problem.

Glancing at the clock in the lower right, he sighed when he realized that it was 5 in the morning. Chris held back a yawn as he looked back at his screen and continued editing the almost completed video. He only had the last bit to go and he should be able to send it out shortly.

Cracking his neck, the vocalists stood from his seat and started another pot of coffee, his body craving the caffeine. At least he was on the road and wouldn't have to worry about performing or anything today. Although, his family was always a toil on the young man. Groaning, Chris slipped back into the booth and continued working.

A soft ping made him turn his head towards his Blackberry, the man sending the device a small glare. Picking it up, Chris sighed when he saw a text message icon on his dashboard.

_Tyler :_ **Heading to bed anytime soon?**

Chris sighed, his head hanging slightly. He quickly texted back responding that 'he was fine' and for Tyler to go back to sleep. Setting his phone aside, Chris started his task once again; however, five seconds later, the ping happened again.

Exhaling heavily, Chris picked up the phone and stared at the phone.

_Violet :_ **Get your butt to bed. No arguments mister.**

Raising an eyebrow, Chris sent back a reply that left a smirk on his face. A few moments later, he got his response.

_Violet :_ **I might not be your mother, but I'm older than you, and if you don't listen to me, I'm going to drag my sleep-deprived body out of this cot and drag you to Ty so he can cuddle you to death Halliwell, how does that sound? I will make him wrap his arms and legs around you so tightly it will cut the circulation off from your body.**

Chris raised an eyebrow before sliding his Blackberry shut, choosing not to respond to the two siblings. Standing, he quickly poured himself a cup of coffee and headed back to his work station, sipping ideally while editing. The soft noise of the divider opening made Chris turn around. Tyler briefly smiled before sliding the paneling back shut.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked as Tyler poured himself a cup of coffee.

Tyler shrugged, "If you're gonna stay up, then I might as well. I actually got six hours of sleep, so I'm fine."

"I got a few," rebuked Chris.

"What, two hours? If that," Tyler retorted as he sat next to Chris, "Almost done?"

Chris hummed in response and focused back on the task.

"So, does this mean that once you're done, you can actually try to get some sleep?" Tyler inquired.

"Maybe," Chris said with a smirk.

Tyler shook his head and leaned back, "You know, if your mother knew about your sleeping habits, she would kill you."

Chris snorted, "Killing me would mean that I can't go back home so I doubt that would happen. If anything, she would drag me home and chain me to my bed."

"Maybe I should try that," mused Tyler, "You might actually sleep for once,"

"I sleep," Chris said sharply as he placed a frame into place, "Just not as often or well as you want it to be,"

"You're a workaholic, sometimes I think I should put you through an intervention,"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Then nothing would get done,"

"That's what you think," Tyler remarked, "Now, how about some sleep. We'll be driving a majority of the day, might as well catch up."

Chris sighed, "I'm almost done. I should be ready to send it out to Virgin in like thirty minutes."

"Alright, thirty minutes," Tyler said with a frown, "Then this whole editing thing will be done."

"I need to think about another video," mumbled Chris, "But I'm not sure what song I want to use."

"Isn't Ghost of You pretty popular?"

"Yeah, but not sure if I want to use it" Chris answered, "I worry about it later though. After the festivals, maybe it will come to me while we're in Europe."

"Let's just finish this video," Tyler replied with a small chuckle, "Then, worry about the other ones later on."

Chris nodded and started putting on the finish touches of the video. "Wyatt is starting to get suspicious."

"Suspicious of what?"

"My wrist. I saw him looking at it earlier."

Tyler sighed, "They should know what Leo's abuse brought you to."

"Or they could stop being so nosy for once in their lives." Muttered Chris.

"Right," drawled Tyler, "Because that will happen. Chris, they're gonna have questions. You need to stop being so vague and maybe just own up to it."

"And how do I just blurt that out?" Chris snorted, "My mom is gonna be all weepy and…it just gonna cause more problems. Plus, I'm fine now, why does it matter?"

"'Cause it happened," Tyler answered softly, "And they want to know."

"What if I don't want them to know, does that matter?"

"I guess. But you know they're not gonna stop until they get an answer."

Chris frowned, "Of course not. They wouldn't be my family if they did."

"That's true," Tyler said with a smile, "But they do it because they love you."

"They could love me a little less," Chris said under his breath,

"They wouldn't be your family then," rebuked Tyler.

Chris sighed and didn't answer his boyfriend, choosing to focus back on his project. He slipped the ending into its spot. Sliding back to the front, Chris began to make the transitions between scenes smoother. He held back a yawn as he reached the middle of the video.

"Done yet?"

Chris narrowed his eyes at Tyler, "You can see that I'm not."

"Thought maybe you would listen to your body for once," Tyler remarked with a shrug.

Chris merely shook his head as he added the last clean transition. Once it done, he leaned back and let out a deep breath. "Finally. The torture is finished."

Tyler smirked, "You do it to yourself."

Childishly, Chris stuck his tongue out as he saved the project. Uploading it into an e-mail, he shipped it off to Virgin, hoping that they liked it and he wouldn't have to do any more changes. Once he made sure that the e-mail had been sent, Chris eased his laptop shut and leaned back; his eyes sliding shut. He felt Tyler's arm wrap around his shoulders, "Now can you go to bed?"

"That requires walking," mumbled Chris.

"It's like six feet away, if that."

"That's six feet too far,"

"When did you get so lazy? You used to be an athlete," joked Tyler.

"I'm still an athlete, just an athlete that's way too tired to move his body, there's a difference," Chris mumbled back.

Tyler shook his head and nudge Chris with his shoulder. "Come on, to your bunk before you wake up with a neck cramp or something."

Grumbling, Chris followed Tyler out of the booth and to the cots.

"Finally, took you long enough," Violet hissed from her bunk above Zach's.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "He wanted to finish the video,"

"Which I did," Chris defended.

"So no more late night studying?" Violet asked with an eyebrow raised.

Chris sighed but shook his head, "Unless Virgin sends it back demanding changes,"

"I should storm that place and destroy it," Violet said through a yawn, "They're annoying and demanding."

"So, they're like you," Chris remarked with a smirk.

"Quiet you, before I go make you get an embarrassing tattoo." Snapped Violet.

"Ah, but you forget that my empathy makes your little suggestions powerless," mocked Chris, a smirk on his lips.

Violet glared at the Halliwell, "Go to bed brat." She ordered before shutting her curtain.

"First I was her brother-in-law and now I'm a brat," Chris said, dramatically acting.

Tyler snorted, "One day I'm her loving baby brother, the next I'm the mistake from Hell."

"Got to love siblings," Chris remarked sarcastically.

"Do we have to?" whined Tyler, pouting slightly.

Chris clasped Tyler's shoulder and nodded slowly, "Sadly, it's unconditional."

Tyler whimpered, "No,"

"Go to bed idiots!" Violet exclaimed from her bunk.

The two young men chuckled. "I mean it guys! Or I'll come out and castrate you!" she yelled.

"Do as she's told so some innocent people can actually sleep," came the mumbled, half-asleep British tone, "Bloody hell. Some people are so rude,"

Chris rolled his eyes but slid into his bunk. He grabbed the small container of ear buds from beside his pillow and stuck two of them in his ears. He smiled as he felt two arms wrap around his waist and a soft kiss on the back of his neck. Closing his eyes, Chris drifted to sleep.

* * *

By time Chris woke up, it was mid-afternoon and Tyler was shaking him awake. A cup of coffee was in the half-demon's hand. "I knew there was a reason why I loved you." Chris muttered as he took the offered drink.

Tyler smiled, "Yes, your own barista, right here at your beck and call."

Patting his boyfriend's cheek, Chris smirked "Now you know your place, good."

"Asshole,"

Chris chuckled and pecked the skin he just patted before standing, "Yep."

Tyler sighed, "F.Y.I Your family is out there."

Chris paused and looked over his shoulder, "Really? Why?...How?"

"Uh, truck stop, they piled on and I have no clue why." Answered Tyler.

Chris frowned, "I need to fully wake up before they appear."

Tyler took the coffee cup from Chris's hand, "Go take a shower, I'll keep this warm and keep them occupied for you."

"Thanks."

"Eh, I just don't want to visit my lover in jail."

Chris frowned, "I would've hidden the bodies well enough to not get caught."

"Uh, I think people would notice if nine people suddenly went missing and you were the only survivor."

"Details." Chris remarked as he rummaged in his drawer for a shirt, "I would've figured it out or had Violet do some mind trick."

"You are not using my sister to do criminal acts!" exclaimed Tyler.

"They're only hypothetical criminal acts." Reasoned Chris, "So no harm."

"They better stay hypothetical." Muttered Tyler.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Like you would let them become reality."

Tyler smirked and wrapped his arms around Chris's waist, "Of course not," he said as Chris rested his head on Tyler's chest, "You feeling better?"

Chris nodded, "How long did I sleep?"

"Seven hours, longest for a while," Tyler answered softly as he ran a hand through Chris's bedraggled hair.

Chris hummed, "Earplugs do wonders."

"Yeah, when you remember to take them out," Tyler said with a chuckle.

"Maybe I just don't want to listen to you,"

"My voice is beautiful, thank you very much," sniffed Tyler.

Chris leaned back and raised an eyebrow, "Right. To your own ears."

Tyler stuck out his tongue, "Meanie."

Chris smirked before leaning up and kissing Tyler. Tyler's hand traveled up to entangle into Chris's hair while Chris cupped the half-demon's face. Releasing him, Chris smirked, "But yet you kiss this meanie."

"Because I unfortunately love the meanie." Tyler remarked.

"And unfortunately, the feeling is mutual,"

Tyler smiled and pecked Chris's nose, "Go take a shower. I'll take care of your family," he said as he reached over and picked up the coffee from the ground, "Warning, there might not be a lot of warm water left."

Chris sighed, "Five minutes top."

Tyler shook his head as Chris slid into the bathroom. Looking at the cooled cup of coffee, he frowned. "Need to brew another pot." He mumbled.

(*)

Chris rubbed his hair with a towel as he ventured down the hallway, his family's voices reaching his ears. Entering the living area, he smiled at his kin as he wrapped the towel around his neck.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Paige inquired.

"Nothing but driving." Answered Chris as he opened the microwave, his eyebrows furrowing seconds later, "Ty, where's my coffee."

"Table." Answered Tyler, the man curled up on the floor leaning on the edge of the booth, a book about Greek plays in his hand.

Turning, Chris rolled his eyes as he saw the white cup on the table, soft whips of steam rising from the brown liquid, "You didn't need to brew a new pot."

"I did if I wanted to survive."

Chris lightly kicked Tyler's calf, "Ass."

Tyler smiled from his book, "I know, isn't it lovely?"

"I think Chris would be biased in that opinion," Violet said through a chuckle.

Chris glared at his boyfriend's sister, "I'm so ditching your bodies in a lake."

"Chris, hypothetical."

"I said my family, not her." Chris remarked.

"And who are you going to use for your mind tricks?" Tyler inquired with a smirk.

"I'm sure my dear Aunt Phoebe would help me."

"Help you with what?" Phoebe asked, her eyes slightly wide.

"A harmless crime." Chris answered with a wave of his hand.

"And what crime would that be?" Henry said, an eyebrow raising.

"Murder, nothing much."

Phoebe snorted, "No, I'm not helping you there."

"I would help you," Violet said with a large smile.

"See, there's a bit of a problem with that," Chris answered with a wince, "You're kind of the victim."

Violet gasped before huffing and crossing her arms, "Meanie."

"I know, isn't he?" Tyler remarked.

"Shut up and do your homework," Chris ordered.

"Black, kettle my dear."

Chris sighed, "Yeah don't remind me. I hate finals. They're so boring."

"Finals?" questioned Piper, "You're graduating."

"Kind of. I'll have everything but my teaching degree, and all I would have to do is go student teach for six months somewhere." Chris responded with a shrug, "I'll do it later. Take me two hours to do, if that."

"Lucky. You don't have to write a six page paper on Greek plays." Mumbled Tyler.

Leaning, Chris patted Tyler on top of the head, "But at least you'll have your drama degree for your music career."

Tyler swatted the hand away, "Again, meanie. I should've made you stay up."

"They would go against your norms." Snorted Chris.

"So, what we're just gonna sit in a bus all day?" Wyatt inquired, Chelsea in his lap.

"Pretty much," Chris said, "Welcome to the exciting life of being on tour."

"Whoo," the three cousins sarcastically voiced.

"Now, that was scary," remarked Chris.

Chelsea chuckled behind her hand, "So, uh Chris, why did you run away? You wanted to be famous or something?"

The atmosphere instantly grew tense. Chris looked at his older brother, "You didn't tell her?"

"I felt that it wasn't my place to tell her." Wyatt mumbled.

Chris sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Short story, my father abused me for thirteen years, I got fed up and ran away."

Chelsea gasped, "That's horrible."

Chris merely shrugged in response, "Its life. Some of us get dealt shitty hands; I was one of them that got a pair instead of a royal flush."

"But, a child shouldn't have to go through that."

Again, Chris shrugged, "Everybody has things that no one should go through but we must endure and learn from it."

"Chris, the philosopher," Samantha said with a smirk, "You'll be the next Aristotle with lines like that."

"Whoo, I get to be an old guy teaching a bunch of brats about things that will have no relevance in a hundred years." Chris remarked with an eye roll.

"They still teach philosophy today," Melinda peeped.

Chris nodded, "But, a lot of people don't hold it up as anything of being merit. Everything that philosophy ponders has usually been answered by science today."

"So, what happened during the five years you've been gone?" Chelsea inquired, "I mean, besides the obvious. I mean, you and Tyler have only been together since New Years Eve right? That's around the time Wyatt and I got together too."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Interesting. I didn't know that. But yeah, Ty and I got together on New Years Eve."

Tyler smirked, "After a month and a half of chasing you."

Chris narrowed his eyes on his boyfriend and promptly flicked him off. "Hey!" Piper exclaimed, "No need for that."

"Yeah, and you got him in the end Ty, so its not like it really matters," Violet said with a smile, "Knew it was only going to be a matter of time."

Zach snorted, "You could smell the bloody sexual tension between the two."

"Alright, can we please stop talking about it?" Chris snapped, "Jeez, you make it sound like fate."

"Well, you two did meet at a young age," Phoebe mused.

Chris groaned, "Not you too Aunt Phoebe."

"Yeah, and it's not like when Chris was a baby he saw Tyler and was like, 'You're going to be my future lover.'" Paige drawled.

"Some say we know our soul mates at first glance, no matter the age," argued Coop.

"Soul mates?" Chelsea echoed, "You believe that."

Coop smiled, "Yes. Sometimes, people find each other that are just destined to be together."

"And you think Chris and Tyler are soul mates?" Chelsea asked.

Chris raised an eyebrow, "We've only been going out for a few months and we're already being analyzed."

Tyler snorted, "Was a matter of time."

"Yes," Coop answered, ignoring the two men, "I believe that Chris and Tyler could be soul mates."

"Did you hear that dear, we're soul mates." Tyler cooed.

Chris groaned, "The Gods hate me. I have to share my soul with you."

"My soul is very lovely."

"I'm sure it is," Chris snorted.

Tyler huffed, "I don't think I want you as my soul mate anymore."

Chris chuckled, "Well according to Uncle Coop we have no choice, you're stuck with me until you die."

"God hope that's soon,"

"Well, the way this tour is going, it might be," Chris replied with a smirk.

"Do you think Wyatt and I are soul mates?" Chelsea inquired with a large smirk.

Coop winced and looked at his wife for help. Phoebe held her hands up, "You dug yourself the hole."

Coop turned back to the young lady, "Maybe not soul mates, but compatible."

"What makes us different from Tyler and Chris?" Wyatt asked, slightly angry, "We've been going out the same amount of time."

Coop frowned, "It's the value of the relationship not the length."

"But, how can you tell that Chris and Tyler are soul mates, and Wyatt and I aren't?"

Coop sighed, "The eyes." Coop looked at the brunette with a serious gaze, "When Chris and Tyler look at each other, they don't see the person they see the relationship, the feelings, the emotion, the passion, the caring. When you and Wyatt look at each other, I see feelings and passion but I also see lust."

"So, we attracted to each other, so are Tyler and Chris." Wyatt stated.

Chris sighed, "I think what's Uncle Coop is trying to say is basically, as cheesy as it is, I love Tyler, you lust Chelsea."

"That makes no sense," Chelsea muttered with a frown, "I mean, I love Wyatt."

"Would you die for him?" Coop asked.

Chelsea opened her mouth but shut it and frowned. Coop looked at Tyler, "Would you die for Chris?"

"Yes."

"If you do, I'm summoning your ass and killing it again," Chris hissed.

Tyler held up his hands, "Noted."

"But, I don't see how dying equals the value of love," Chelsea said under her breath.

"It isn't dying, its sacrifice," Phoebe explained, "Relationships are take and give. You have to sacrifice certain things for them to thrive."

"But yet, within the relationships, the other person shouldn't ask you to sacrifice too much," Piper continued, "It should be equal and you shouldn't have to lose yourself in ordered to be loved."

Tyler snorted, "Like Chris would change,"

Chris leaned back on the counter, "I'm a stubborn bastard, what can I say? I get it from my family."

Piper sent a small glare at her son before continuing, "I think what Coop is trying to say is that, Chris and Tyler understand each other, but they have an advantage over you, they've known each other for twenty years."

"Yeah, but being friends and lovers are two different things Piper," Coop interjected, "You could be friends for live and not know half of what you would know about a person if you were romantically involved with them."

"Yeah, I've been friends with Tyler for twenty years and I only just found out that he tightens his grip throughout the night and when he's sick, he snores." Chris said.

"I don't snore," Tyler argued.

Chris snorted, "Right, and I'm a blond."

"Gonna make you one." Mumbled Tyler.

Coop rolled his eyes, "Not what I meant Chris."

"He means things like," Tyler paused, "like I knew you liked to look at the stars at night when we were younger but I just found out the reasoning behind it a month ago."

"So, it would be you with romantic movies," Chris reasoned, nodding, "I see now."

Violet raised an eyebrow, "Do I want to know?"

Chris shook his head, "Not really. Just your crazy brother with yet another weird quirk."

"Like you don't have a mile long list."

"I didn't say I didn't." Chris answered with a smirk.

"I hate you sometimes."

"Ha! No you don't." Chris replied.

"Okay, I strong dislike you, better?"

"Yes."

"Glad I could help you feel better,"

Coop shook his head, "Oddly enough, that's what love is."

"Love is telling each other that they hate each other," Wyatt said, a disbelieving look on his face.

"No, it's where you can say, "I hate you" and the other person knows they don't mean it," Phoebe said, "It's when you can go up to someone and be like, "That shirt makes you look ugly," and they don't get offend, it's when you hold her hand hair up as they vomiting in the toilet, or let you cry upon their shoulder."

"But, I don't need someone to hold my hair up when I'm throwing up, and I'm sorry but I don't want someone to say that they hate me." Chelsea said.

Chris groaned, "What she's saying is that you have freedom, no expectations, forgiveness, understanding, trust. I could say straight to Tyler's face, even if I'm pissed, and say that I hate him with every fiber in my body and mean it at that time, but two hours later when I'm cooled off and I crawl back to him, he doesn't shove me away. He understands that just because I don't say 'I love you' everyday doesn't mean the feeling is gone. Tyler expects me to wake up every day and be myself the same way I expect him to do the same. I could walk out this door and walking straight into a gay bar and Tyler knows he wouldn't have to worry about a single thing about cheating, although the day I step into a gay bar is the sign of the end of the world. Love isn't simple, if it was, it would be the easiest thing to do and there wouldn't be the word 'divorce' in our vocabulary. Love is complex. It hurts sometimes, it's a pain-in-the-ass a majority of the time, but at the end of the day, when you look at the other person and know that no matter what mood I'm in or what I look like, this person is going to care for me, love me, and not abandoned me. That is what love is."

Tyler leaned back and looked at the ceiling, "Love isn't physical. You could give someone a thousand hugs, a million kisses and hundreds bouts of sex but if you don't feel it, it won't matter. Love is purely emotional. It wouldn't matter if Chris looked like he does now or what he used to look like six years ago, I would still feel the same. And, sure, you can bring home bouquets of roses every night, cook fancy dinners, have elaborate getaways, but the bottom line is the little things. Waking up in the morning and instead of pouring one cup of coffee, you pour two. Knowing to leave at least 10 minutes of hot water left so the other person can take a shower. Changing the sheets because the other person totally forgets. Putting up with the other's bad days. Putting up when they come home and they want to kill the nearest person, which said person is you. Staying up late at night stressing over the same things so the other person doesn't bare it all on their shoulders. Love is…Hell, love is mistake after mistake. However, if it's true, the other person will remain by your side as you learn."

Coop smiled, "Exactly."


	13. Pedem Referre

Wyatt sneered at his uncle, "So Chris and Tyler have the perfect relationship?" he said sarcastically as he stood, "So, what is Chelsea supposed to cater to my every need while I return nothing? Because in my book, that's screwed up."

"Who said anything about not returning anything?" Samantha inquired; her eyes wide.

"Can't you see it?" Wyatt asked, "Tyler practically does everything for Chris, but yet Chris just stands there and does nothing in return! To me, that's just screwed up. Relationships should be equal, not one taking advantage of the other."

"That isn't what's happening," Tyler growled.

"Really? 'Cause that's what it looks like." Snapped Wyatt the bus pulled into a truck stop to fill up.

Coop sighed, "Don't take everything at face value Wyatt."

"Exactly," Wyatt hissed, "So, why are you judging our relationship like that?" he spat before marching out of the bus.

Chris sighed, "Well, this was a lovely family bonding experience."

Paige snorted, "I know. We should do it again real soon,"

Coop frowned, "I'll go talk to him."

"I'll go too," Tyler stated, " And taking this with me," he said plucking the Blackberry out of Chris's hands.

"Wait, what?"

Tyler smiled, "Today is an off-day, and you with this, doesn't equal an off-day."

"B-but," whimpered Chris, reaching for the phone, "Do you realize how many freaking messages I'm gonna have by the end of the day?"

"Messages that can be answered later," reassured Tyler, ruffling his boyfriend's still damp hair

Chris swatted Tyler's hand away, "I strongly dislike you."

"Yeah, yeah. I took away your baby," Tyler said, rolling his eyes, "Don't worry, she'll come back whole."

"She better or you're sleeping on the roof," threatened Chris, his eyes narrowed on his retreating boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah," Tyler replied, lazily waving a hand over his shoulder as he walked out.

He frowned as he turned towards Wyatt, the man in the midst of arguing with his uncle. Marching over to the blond, Tyler stepped between the two men, "What the hell crawled up your ass and died?"

Wyatt glared at the red-head, "Would you just stand there and listen to people bash your relationship?"

"I had to when you were running your mouth in the damn bus," retorted Tyler.

"Why does it matter?" snorted Wyatt, crossing his arms, "I'll give it six months, and you two will be broken up and all weepy and everyone's assumption of you two being soul mates will be wrong."

Tyler gritted his teeth, "What makes you think that?"

"You practically worship the ground he walks on!" exclaimed Wyatt, "And then what does he do? Nothing! Tyler, I love my brother, but he's using you!"

Tyler growled and pushed Wyatt, "You understand nothing Wyatt."

Wyatt narrowed his eyes, "I can tell when someone is being used. You make him a pot of coffee and what does he do? Insult you! One day, you're going to get fed up with it, and you know who's gonna get hurt? You. Not him, you know why, because he doesn't love you."

Tyler's hands fisted and his eyes flashed red, "You know nothing Wyatt, so don't try to explain it."

Wyatt threw his hands up in the air, "I know nothing? Tyler, alright, I get that Chris was abused, but that doesn't warrant doting on him hand-and-foot! So Chris had a shitty childhood, that doesn't mean he gets a free ride in his adulthood sitting on the sideline, twiddling his thumbs while everyone around him does all the work!"

Tyler's eyes bled into their demonic state as he grabbed Wyatt by the chest and threw him against the bus. "Free ride? Is that you think?" he hissed, his face mere centimeters from Wyatt's face, "The reason I treat Chris the way I do is because if I didn't, he would be dead. Chris so damn caught up making sure everyone is okay and happy that he forgets about himself. He works nearly constantly. I have to drag him to bed to make sure he sleeps. I have to practically shove food down this throat to make sure he doesn't waste away. And if you think that he just kicks back and relax then you haven't been watching him have you? He's been up nearly three days in a row editing a music video. He's been working his ass off for the past five years to be where we are today. And don't you think that after the childhood he's been through he deserves some happiness?"

"This happiness is short-lived." Wyatt spat back, "You'll break up. You're not soul mates."

Tyler gripped Wyatt's jacket tighter, "Asshole, I plan on living the rest of my life with Chris."

"You think he would commit himself to a demon?"

Tyler growled, "At least he's not committing himself to a whore like-"

"Tyler!"

The part-demon's head snapped to the doorway to see his sister, the woman looking at him in shock. Chris was close behind her, his mouth set in a straight line and his green eyes flashing with anger. "Stay," he whispered to Violet before walking over to the two, "Tyler, release him."

Tyler looked at Wyatt then back at Chris. Chris gently lay his hand on Tyler's arm, "Tyler, please."

The red-head looked at his boyfriend before exhaling deeply, his eyes sliding shut. His hands went slack, the blond quickly scrambling away. Chris took Tyler by the wrist and led him away from his family, Violet staying with Chelsea, the woman shaking with fear. "You okay?" Chris whispered.

Tyler's slid open, the irises once again hazel, "Yeah. Sorry."

Chris shook his head, "Its fine, Wyatt is known not to have a filter between his brain and his mouth when pissed off. What did he say?"

Tyler looked at Chris, "Pretty much damning our relationship, saying we would probably only be together for six months until I got sick and tired of you using me."

"…Am I using you?"

Tyler's eyes widened, "No! God, no. That's…just who I am. I mean, I love taking care of you, I mean you take care of everyone else so someone has to do it for you." Tyler gently embraced Chris, "Damn it Chris, don't let Wyatt make you doubt us. To the outside, yes it probably looks like I'm doting on you and you don't even care about me. But, I know that you don't just let anyone do what I do with you and I know that you don't tell everyone you love them."

Chris sighed, "Yeah, but I should at least say thank you and shit. Do something."

Gently, Tyler kissed Chris, his fingers tangling in Chris's black and red strands. There were no tongue, just lips as Tyler tried to convey his emotions to the unsure man. "That was thanks enough Chris," Tyler murmured before pecking the lips one last time, "I've been with you through your whole life, I know how you act, and I know that you have a stone wall around your heart and somehow you let me have a hammer and let me break through it. All I ask is that you never push me away."

"I still feel like I've been a shitty boyfriend," Chris sighed.

"You haven't been," reassured Tyler, "Although, you would be a better one if made that spaghetti."

Chris chuckled, "I'll get right on it."

Tyler smiled before glancing up at the Halliwell family, the mass checking Wyatt over and making sure that the blond was okay. "You do realize that they'll probably want you to ditch me since they found out that I have a demonic side now."

"And if you think I'm gonna listen to them, then you're stupider than I thought," Chris told him, "I know you have a handle on your other side. If you didn't, Wyatt would be dead right now."

"Still, do you…ever worry?"

Chris shook his head, "Damn it Ty, you've been my best friend for 20 years. I've known about your demon side for 13 of those years, if I was worried I would've voiced it then."

"Still…"

Chris sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around Tyler's neck, "Tyler, I love you. And damn it, that isn't gonna change in the near future, especially over something as petty as a demonic side. That's like you ditching me because of how messed up I am in the head."

Tyler pecked the side of Chris's head, "Love you too. Should we deal with your family?"

Chris leaned back, a frown on his face, "If we must."

Tyler entwined his fingers with Chris's, "Sadly we do."

"And this is where I say 'I hate my life'"

Tyler chuckled, "And I would say I wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

"Thanks," Chris drawled as the two made their way towards his family.

Violet quickly embraced her brother, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Tyler replied, patting her with his free hand, "Chris calmed me down."

Violet smiled at him, "He always had a knack for it."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Must be those looks, distracts me."

"Right, can we focus please?" Chris muttered, squeezing Tyler's hand to gain his attention.

"What are you doing?" Piper harshly whispered at her youngest son, "He just assault your brother,"

"There had to be a reason," Chris answered, "Tyler wouldn't snap to his demon side without one."

Piper looked at her son with shocked eyes, "You're kidding right?"

Chris frowned, "No. I've known about Tyler's other side since I was 7. And I know that it only comes out when he's pissed off; therefore, Wyatt must've spouted something like how Ty and I were going to break up in six months and how I'm using him."

"You are!" Wyatt exploded.

Chris glared and stepped towards his older brother, "You know nothing Wyatt. Just because you and Chelsea don't have a relationship like Ty and I do doesn't mean you can damn ours. Trust me when I say that the media does it enough."

"He's a fucking demon." Wyatt hissed under his breath, making sure his girlfriend couldn't hear him.

"He's also a human. It's a part of him," Chris snapped back, "Is no different than me with my PTSD, instead of having fucking panic attacks he gets angry."

"Has he done anything for you?" Wyatt growled, pointing at Tyler, "What has he done that allows you to choose him over your family."

"He saved my life!" Chris retorted, shoving Wyatt's arm down, "I tried to fucking commit suicide for what that asshole of a father did to me and Tyler was the one that saved me and made sure I didn't do it again! What do you think this covers?" he asked, holding up his wrist with the chain, "It covers the scar that remains from the blade I use to slit my fucking wrist."

Wyatt looked at his brother with wide eyes, "Wha-"

"I fucking owe Tyler my life numerous times over. To this day, he makes sure I live to see another day and if you're too fucking blind to see that because of his heritage than I honestly don't want you as a brother because I thought you were better than that." Spat Chris.

Chris twisted and stomped away. Tyler sighed and looked at Wyatt, "Happy you got your answer now?" he inquired, "You're just driving yourselves farther away, I hope you do realize that." He said before rushing after his boyfriend.

Piper looked at Wyatt then her sisters, "He…he tried-"

Phoebe shook her head, "Piper, he did. But I hope you realize what you did right now."

"He's-"

"Yes, he's dating Tyler who has a questionable heritage," drawled Paige, "Let's damn the relationship now. Damn it Piper, he's been living with the guy for five years and been friends with him for twenty! Obviously Tyler can handle it. And Wyatt, what the hell went through your mind? Because of your damn jealously, you just practically shoved Chris out of the door. He is gonna make sure his walls are nice and tight now."

"Its just-"

"Hush Wyatt Matthew," Phoebe interrupted, "Chris is twenty-one, a fact that both of you need to learn," she said, looking at both her nephew and sister, "He's lived on his own for five years. He went through thirteen years of abuse. I think he's mature enough to love someone."

"Chris always wanted a family," mused Piper, "He can't have that with Tyler."

"Adoption," Paige answered quickly, "There's plenty of children out there who need a home."

"His boyfriend attacked me," argued Wyatt.

"Because you were baiting him," Henry said, "Tyler was sticking up for his relationship. Chris and he are constantly under scrutiny because they are in a homosexual relationship with each other from the media and society. Don't you think the one place he won't find that is with his family? No, we damn them instead. Why don't we just shove him out of our lives now?"

"Wy," Samantha whispered, "I've been a fan for Pariah since they've appeared, and I've seen Chris and Tyler on television and in interviews for the five years he's been gone. Those two lean on each other. Those two rely on each other, and you need to realize that. Chris deserves happiness, and so does Tyler. And if that's with each other, then we should let them without a fuss."

Wyatt sighed, "What makes their relationship so different?"

Coop frowned, "I said it before Wyatt. Its love. True love."

* * *

Chris leaned against the other side of the bus, his arms crossed over his chest. "Here,"

Chris looked up and saw his Blackberry. He chuckled as he took it from Tyler, "Trust me with it now?"

Wrapping an arm around Chris's shoulder, Tyler shrugged, "I figured I should give it back to you before you rip off my pants off searching for it."

"Now, see, I would think you wouldn't have a problem with that."

Tyler smirked, "I wouldn't."

Chris chuckled and leaned into Tyler's warmth as he went through his phone. He tensed making Tyler looked at him. "Voicemail." He whispered. Holding up his phone, he closed his eyes as his father's voice came from it.

"What did it say?" Tyler asked.

"I'll put it on speaker," Chris whispered.

" _Hey Chris…how's your boyfriend? Enjoying your last days with him and your family?"_ Leo' s taunting voice came , " _Just remember my son, I'm watching and its almost time. And you won't get away this time."_

Chris looked at his phone, his hand shaking. Tyler brought Chris close, "Goddamn, I thought this was over with," he muttered into Chris's hair.

"I did too," he whispered.

* * *

The next few days were tense. Tyler and Chris were worried about Leo's attack and there was an obvious schism within the family. Chris sighed as he sipped his morning coffee as the bus pulled into Illinois. Everyone was asleep save Tyler, who was in the shower and himself. The two weren't sleeping well since the voicemail.

Chris glanced up when his phone rang. Picking it up, he tiredly greeted the person on the other end.

_Memories long submerged,_

_Bring them back to life,_

_Let the wounds reemerge,_

_As if from a blunt knife._

Chris gasped, his phone dropping from his hand. As the world faded to black, the last thing the remembered was Tyler yelling his name and his coffee spilling.

 


	14. Poena

Tyler rushed to Chris's side, catching the falling man before he hit his head on the table. He spotted the dropped phone and glanced back at Chris, the man seemingly asleep. Gently, he laid the man so that he leaned against the back of the booth before leaning down to grab the phone. A monotone dial tone echoed though the Blackberry. With a muttered curse, he threw the phone to the other side of the booth.

"Ty?"

Tyler glanced up to see his sister standing in the threshold between the sleeping area and the living. "What happened to Chris?" she asked frantically, rushing over.

"I don't know," answered Tyler, "I came out of the shower and he was on the phone, two seconds later, he fell over. He looks like he's asleep or something."

Violet picked up the phone, turning it in her hands, "Could it have been a spell or something?"

"I don't know Violet," Tyler answered tensely, "Help me get him into his bunk,"

Violet raised an eyebrow, "Let me get Zack. I don't think Chris would appreciate having his head bashed in from me dropping him."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just hurry."

She scampered over to the bunks and woke up the drummer, whispering the situation as he slowly awakens. Meanwhile, Tyler quickly leaned in and told the driver to pull over as soon as he could.

"What the Hell mate?" Zach said once he entered the living quarters, "What happened?"

"Didn't Violet tell you," Tyler replied, "Just help me get him to his bunk,"

Zach sighed and grabbed the frontman's feet while Tyler supported Chris's shoulders. "What I meant was what caused this?" Zach clarified.

Tyler sighed as they eased Chris into his bunk, "I don't know, but I'm guessing a spell of some kind."

"So, what, he just sleeps?" mused Zach, "That sounds good considering how much sleep he gets."

Tyler crossed his arms and looked at his slumbering partner, "I don't know. I just…don't know. This just smells Leo all over,"

"His old man? I thought you took care of him?"

"I just got off the phone with Phoebe," Violet said, reemerging from the bathroom, "They'll come over as soon as we stop."

"You called them from the loo?" Zach deadpanned.

"I called them in there so I wouldn't get in your way," Violet explained, "And Zach's right. I thought you took care of Leo already."

Tyler sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Chris has been getting voicemails from him for the past few days."

"And you didn't tell us?" Violet exclaimed, "Damn it Tyler!"

"He didn't want me to!" defended Tyler.

"You're his boyfriend!" Violet rebuked, "You're supposed to do what's best for him regardless of what he says! You should've told us so we could've been prepared!"

"I didn't think he would resort to this!" Tyler yelled, "I thought his father was mortal! How the hell could he do this?"

"Leo probably has resources," Violet mumbled under her breath.

"But, part of his sentencing was that he couldn't have any contact with the magical arts again," Tyler said.

"Yeah, but not everyone listens to their sentencing." Zach gently pointed out.

Tyler sighed and kneaded his forehead. "Let's get the Halliwells over and see what they say."

"They're gonna rip your head off," Zach muttered, "When they find out that you kept that Leo was in contact with Chris and you didn't tell them."

"Well, sorry that I was listening to my boyfriend," snapped Tyler, "now can we just focus on him being unconscious!'

"Well, there has to be more to this being asleep," Violet mused, kneeling to examine Chris, "Especially if Leo is involved"

"And knowing that git of a father, it's probably going to harm Chris as well," Zach said.

Tyler frowned, "We'll have to wait and see, it's the only thing we can do."

Violet sighed and watched as her little brother sat on the edge of the bed and gather his boyfriend's hand, his thumb automatically rubbing comforting circles on the back of it. She glanced out the window when she felt the bus shift direction, the sign for a truck stop passing by. She sighed and hoped that the Halliwells had an answer.

* * *

_He ran._

_He was behind him. He wasn't the same anymore._

_He was alone now. He could get away with it. Under the shadow of the moon, its hidden._

_A sharp slap. A child's cry. A black eye._

_Harsh words. A torn heart. Broken innocence._

_Tear down a blood stained cheek. Scarring on a young soul._

* * *

"And he fell unconscious right there," Phoebe repeated, "Sounds like a spell to me."

"Yeah, but how would Leo get a hold of a spell let alone someone to say it?" Henry inquired.

Paige crossed her arms, "Well, Leo could've written the spell, its not that hard, and most of Elders were against Chris anyways, so I can't imagine it being too hard for them to pull a few strings and to get a witch to say the spell."

"Damnit!"

Everyone turned towards the sleeping area, the exclamation from Tyler bringing them out of their discussion. "Get me the bag of frozen corn out of the freezer," he commanded, his eyes locked on Chris

Violet quickly did as her brother ordered, throwing the bag to the part-demon, "What happened?"

Tyler growled under his breath, "I think I know what this spell does."

"What?" Paige asked, attempting to peer over Tyler's shoulder.

Tyler lifted the bag and exposed a swollen black eye. "He re-living it." He whispered.

Phoebe frowned, "But, if he gets the injuries from the abuse…"

"He'll die."

"It's fading," murmured Paige, the swelling slowly going down and the color returning to normal.

Tyler looked at the eye, "Its like, its like its healing." He said, his eyes wide.

"But why-" Phoebe's sentence was cut off as he nephew turned his head and coughed up blood.

* * *

_He sprints. Short breaths. Chest pains._

_Slams the door shut. A futile attempt._

_Bright lights. Tear._

_Scamper away. Plead for mercy. A short laugh._

_Pain._

_Stomach._

_Blood._

_Pain._

_No air._

_Weak._

_Pain._

_Sob._

_Pain._

_Hissed words._

_Crushed heart._

_Pain._

_Door slams._

_Curl up. Puddle beneath._

_Pain._

_Darkness._

* * *

"Get me a fucking towel!" Tyler demanded, his arms outstretched.

Paige passed the cloth into the part-demon's hand and watched as he presses onto the stab wound that had appeared on Chris's abdomen. "Damn it, heal!" Tyler commanded.

They've been on constant watch for the past three hours, watching as various bruises and gashes appear and disappear as Chris filtered through memories. Then suddenly, they heard Chris gasp, his back arching slightly before a large blood stain appeared on the left side.

"Why is it still bleeding!" Tyler shouted as he grabbed a fresh towel.

"If this keeps up, he's gonna die from blood lost," Violet hissed as she reached for more rags.

"Where the Hell is Wyatt and Piper too," Henry growled, "You think they would care what is happening to him."

"They weren't in the bus," Coop explained, "Chelsea stayed to tell them to come over if they returned."

Tyler growled, "They're his family. And over a petty argument they're not here?"

Violet grasped her brother's shoulder, "They'll understand their mistakes when Chris pushes them away."

Tyler sighed, "That if he fucking lives."

Lifting up the cloth, Tyler let out a breath of relief when he saw that deep wound was now just a faint, red line. Gently, he ran a finger over the raised skin, happy to feel the taut skin still moving as Chris breathed. "How much longer is this going to go on?" he whispered softly.

Violet frowned, "Probably until we go through all of his memories."

"That means," Phoebe gasped, "The broken noses, and…the hands." She said, remembering the memories in the trial.

Tyler stood, "Better get more rags," he muttered before venturing into the bathroom.

Violet frowned as she looked at younger brother, "I wish fate would give them a break."

"They wouldn't be put through this if fate didn't know that they would win," Coop reassured, "Both Chris and Tyler are strong."

"I know Tyler will get through it," Violet replied, wiping her eyes slightly, "But, how much more can Chris's body take? How much more can he take mentally?"

Phoebe looked at her nephew, "He'll make it. He has to."

* * *

_Alone. So tired._

_Want to sleep, but can't. Darkness equals pain. It always comes at night._

_Sleep means he can't defend himself. Sleep equals more pain._

_Pain isn't good._

_Creak._

_He tenses._

_Soft footsteps. Click._

_A yelp of pain._

_Flesh upon flesh. Blood splatting. Gasps of pain. Silent screams._

_Why?_

_A constant questions. Always unanswered._

_Fingers spread out._

_Snap_

_Snap_

_Snap_

_Snap_

_Snap_

_Tears._

_Hitching breath._

_Other hand._

_Snap_

_Snap_

_Snap_

_Snap_

_Struggle_

_Smack_

_Snap_

_Toss aside_

_Curl up_

_Cry_

_Slumber_

* * *

"That asshole," Zach spat as the third finger on Chris's right hand snaps.

Phoebe held a trembling hand over her agape mouth, "He broke his fingers?"

Another snap resonated throughout bus. Chris's face crunched up as tears trickled down his cheeks. Tyler gulped and held back his own as he held a rag underneath Chris's nose, it broken as well. He didn't realize that Chris left so much out of his tales about Leo abusing him. He knew it was bad, but he didn't realize it was this bad.

"I'm so sorry Chris," he whispered, feeling once again horrible for not realizing his friend was being abused in their childhood.

Violet sniffled, "How can anyone do this to their child?" she asked as the thumb was broken on Chris's right hand.

"What's going on?"

Everyone turned to see Piper, Wyatt and Chelsea standing in the living area, wide-eyed and confused.

"Decided to show up?" Paige snapped as she vigorously wiped her eyes.

"Wyatt and I decided to go to the diner at the truck stop and then look around, what's going on?" Piper replied.

"Oh nothing, besides Chris is being tortured." Paige answered.

Piper's eyes widened, "How?"

Henry looked at Chelsea then looked at Wyatt, "Time for the big secret to come out,"

Wyatt raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

A loud crack could be heard followed by a whimper. "What the Hell?" Wyatt said.

"That was Chris's left index finger snapping," Henry growled, "He was hit with a spell and now is reliving all of his memories and being inflicted with the injuries of the past."

"Spell?" Chelsea asked, "You're kidding right?"

"Who said the spell?" Piper demanded, her eyes looking around.

"It was said over the phone," Tyler answered, his voice thick, "I came out of the shower, and he was on the phone and then two seconds later, he toppled over. He's been like this for the past four hours."

"Why did you call me or Wyatt?" Piper yelled.

"Do you think we didn't try?" Henry snapped back, "You didn't pick up your phone, and when we shout for Wyatt, you didn't come either, so don't try to pin this on us Piper."

"What is going on?" Chelsea shrieked, "What's this about spells and shit?"

Wyatt sighed and gently grasped his girlfriend's arms, "Honey," he let out a deep exhale, "You've heard of witches and stuff right?"

"Yeah, in folklore," Chelsea answered.

"Well, they're not just tales," Wyatt responded, "They're real…and my family and I are witches."

"What?" Chelsea said with a small chuckle, "Are you feeling okay Wyatt?"

"Chelsea it's the truth," Wyatt pressed on, "I'm a witch, see? Notebook!" He called, and in a shower of orbs, Chris's notebook appeared in his hand.

Chelsea gasped and scampered backwards, her eyes wide. "I-I have to go." She stammered, sprinting out of the bus.

"Chelsea!" Wyatt yelled, moving to follow.

"Don't you think your brother is a bit more important than your bloody girlfriend," Zach seethed.

Wyatt turned to look at the drummer, "What?"

"Your brother is lying in bed, his bones being broken, being stabbed and reliving memories he's been trying desperately to get away from, and you're going to go run after her?" Zach spat, "And here I thought you loved your brother."

"I do love my brother," Wyatt growled.

"Then bloody act like it!" Zach yelled, "Because it seems to me, that you care more about dictating Chris's life than Chris."

"What do you know?" huffed the blond, "You've only been here for a few months."

"Since the day I've met you two," Zach hissed, looking at both Wyatt and Piper, "You've been demanding that Chris move back to his home and live life as if these past five years never transpired. But newsflash, they bloody did. Stop trying to force Chris back into a life he doesn't want."

"He has a destiny to fulfill." Piper remarked.

"Destiny is a load of crock," Zach drawled, "Destiny can go shove it. After all the shit he's been through, that man deserves happiness. And that includes this band, Tyler by his side, and a life where he isn't reminded of what he's been through."

"You don't understand."

"Alright, I don't understand this magic stuff," Zach said, agreeing with Piper's statement, "But, I understand Chris. I've lived with the man for nearly seven months now. And I can safety say, he was happier when you lot were gone."

"You asshole."

"He's right," Henry replied, defending the drummer from Wyatt, "Who says that Chris's home is the manor? The manor was where all this shit transpired, if I was him, I wouldn't want to live there. And two, Chris has built a life away from the family, let him live it."

"So you all are against us getting Chris to move back?" Piper said, crossing her arms.

"Sweetie, we would love Chris to move back to the manor," Phoebe said softly, "But, that isn't going to happen. Not for a while at least. He needs to heal more. And this band thing is how he heals. Let him. In peace. Without fighting because you're only causing more harm than good."

"I just want my son back Phoebe," Piper pleaded.

Phoebe embraced her sister, "Honey, the Chris we knew was not the Chris here. The Chris we knew had to live under a mask. This Chris… _is_ Chris. Use this time to know your son, not the son under a mask."

"Damn it!"

Everyone turned towards Tyler, the man cursing as he began to wrap his boyfriend's hand. They saw Violet gag.

"Oh God," gasped Henry, his hand covering his nose.

The horrid scent of burning flesh filled the bus, making most run to the bathroom or sink to vomit. Tyler sat by his boyfriend, wrapping Chris's hand as acid ate the tissue.

* * *

_God it hurt._

_He wasn't sure if he referring to the obvious physical pain._

_Or the pain in his heart._

_If his own father didn't want him…_

_Then who would?_

* * *

Tyler ran his hand through Chris's hair, the man whimpering and was in obviously in distress although his body bared no wounds. His hands were still tinged pink, the fresh flesh still growing after nearly all of it was burned off with acid.

"Why don't you get some rest?"

Tyler shook his head and heard Phoebe sigh. "You need to rest Tyler."

"I'm fine," rebuked Tyler.

"You've sat here for the past seven hours," Phoebe pointed out, "You need to at least eat something."

"How can I eat something when he's…" Tyler trailed off, his hazel eyes looking at his boyfriend with sadness and concern.

Phoebe smiled sadly. "You love him don't you?"

Tyler snorted, "You going to mock me like the others? Demand that Chris get a non-demon as a lover? Or better yet, a woman?"

Gently, Phoebe wrapped her arms around the part-demon, "No. I would be an idiot if I did. And I have you know, I was in love with a demon for a while, married him too."

"Yeah, Chris mentioned that once," Tyler whispered, "Says he really hopes he wasn't making the same mistake as you,"

Phoebe snorted, "I doubt he's going out with the future Source."

Tyler chuckled, "Nope, just the grandson of one,"

"Well, aren't you his yin to his yang," joked Phoebe, "And trust me when I say, your Wiccan side is a lot more dominate than your demon one."

"But I still have a demon side nonetheless," muttered Tyler.

Phoebe frowned and sat next to Tyler, gathering the young man's hand in hers, "Tyler, first off, Chris wouldn't be with you if he thought you were going to turn into the Source or some big bad demon. Second, you've lived with your other half for twenty-one years and everything seems to be going fine. And third, Chris loves you. Remember that."

"Yeah, but…"

"Wyatt really got to you didn't' he?" Phoebe said sadly.

"I get that we love each other, but, we're only twenty-one, and I can't help but wonder if I'm just a fling for Chris. I was the one with relationships with men while he always drifted towards women. Any relationships he had with men were just one-night stands."

"My husband might not be a cupid anymore, but he can see true love still. And he sees it in you two." Phoebe said reassuring, "And, even though Chris doesn't show it, he does love you. I can feel it every time he looks at you."

"Yeah, but…I don't know. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but what about him?"

"It will come in due time Tyler, but you've been a constant in his life, and you will continue to do so." Reassured Phoebe, "Now please go eat a sandwich at least."

Tyler sighed and stood. He knew he wasn't going to win with the woman. Bending down, he pecked Chris's forehead, "Watch him please?" he asked.

Phoebe smiled and took her nephew's hand into hers, "I will. Go, he'll be fine."

Tyler nodded and departed. Phoebe chuckled and looked back at Chris. She squeezed his hand, "He's a keeper Chris."

She could've sworn she saw Chris's lips smile for a second.

* * *

_No more._

_He was sick of it._

_Why did this happen to him?_

_He didn't ask to be born._

_He didn't ask for Melinda to be killed._

_He didn't ask for any of this._

_He fought back._

_He spat._

_He kicked._

_He punched._

_He lost._

_It burns_

_It slices_

_It cuts_

_It hurts._

* * *

Tyler gritted his teeth as he pressed on another stab wound, this one to Chris's right thigh. Next to him, Zach presses on one on Chris's left shoulder. Small circular burns littered the singer's body. Tyler watches in horrid fascination as another line is slowly cut into Chris's cheek, the man struggling to get away from the imaginary blade. He could hear Paige behind him muttering curses and other things to Phoebe, the woman lightly sobbing as she watched Chris's childhood.

"Stop,"

Everyone's head snapped to Chris, the young man whimpering.

"Just please stop." He stammered.

Tyler reached over with his free hand and grasped Chris's hand, "Chris?"

Chris whimpered as another cut appeared, it stretching from the corner of his left eye to his mouth. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Oh god," Phoebe gasped.

A soft sizzle could be heard as another circle was burned into Chris's skin, this time being the flesh on the right side of his neck. "Stop," Chris gasped, "Just fucking kill me!" he pleaded.

Paige shook her head, "How could Leo…" she trailed off, tearing her eyes from her nephew's body.

A loud snap could be heard, and Chris screamed. Hurriedly, Zach and Tyler looked over the frontman's body, looking for the broken body. Tyler gritted his teeth as he pulled up Chris's pants leg and saw the right ankle twisted. A few minutes later, the other ankle was broken as well.

"Stop, please." Mumbled Chris, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Shh," soothed Tyler, running his hands through Chris's sweaty hair.

"I'm worthless," Chris sobbed out, "I'm a murderer."

"No," Piper muttered, her eyes wide.

Chris gritted his teeth as another burn was applied to the bottom of his jaw, "I deserve this," he quickly said, "Melinda should be here, not me."

"Melinda?" Zach inquired.

"That was gonna be my third child's name," replied Piper through a sob.

"I will kill everyone," Chris continued, "I will be the end of the Halliwell name. I will cause destruction."

"Why is he saying this," Samantha asked through her tears.

Tyler frowned, "Leo is making him say it."

"I am evil." Chris said in a broken sob, "I'm evil."

Soon, the wounds began knitted themselves back up, revealing it was the end of the memory. Tyler continued to comfort the man, "Leo used to make Chris repeat certain things. It was to make Chris believe that it was true."

"But they're not." Phoebe said, "He's not evil first off!"

"He knows that Phoebe, but can you imagine hearing that over and over again when you were a young child from your own father?" Tyler said, "It's no wonder Chris is the way he is now."

"He does know he wasn't the cause of Melinda's death right?" Piper said hurriedly.

Tyler nodded, "Now he does, but for a while I think he did."

"That asshole," Wyatt muttered.

Tyler sighed, "Zach, can you get me a wet cloth?"

"Sure mate," Zach answered before rushing to the bathroom.

A few seconds later he reappeared with the requested item and Tyler began washing Chris's face from the salt tracks that the tears left. "How many hours have it been?"

"Close to ten now," Henry answered.

Tyler rubbed his eyes, "God,"

"Ten hours locked in those memories," Zach mumbled, shaking his head.

Tyler sighed and looked at his boyfriend, "Yeah, and hopefully, it will be over soon"

* * *

_He was raising his hands._

_Why was he raising his hands?_

_He never did that._

_He always used them._

_Not those._

_Crackle._

_He gasped._

_No._

_He wouldn't._

_Would he?_

_Zap._

_Flick._

_Screams of pain._

* * *

No one expected Chris's body to arch to violently, the man screaming, his eyes wide open. Tyler yelped as he was thrown back, his back hitting the bunks behind him.

"What the hell is happening to him?" Zach screamed.

"It's the last one," Tyler replied, his eyes wide, "When Leo used this Electrokinesis on him."

"He wouldn't," Piper stated.

"Why not?" Henry growled back, "He did countless other things, why not use his Elder powers on his own son?"

Suddenly, Chris's body fell back to the bunk. The man gasping for breath. Quickly, a black eye appeared and blood began to drip from the young man's bottom lip. And then, another wave of screaming as Chris was hit with another Electrokinesis attack. Seconds later, it was over. Silence came over the bus.

Tyler cautiously got up and returned to his boyfriend's side. Gathering Chris's trembling hand in his own, he whispered his lover's name. A soft groan could be heard. Then eyes snapped open. Without saying anything, Chris sat up and bolted to the bathroom, the sound of retching being heard moments later.

Tyler quickly followed, shutting and locking the door behind him for privacy knowing that was what Chris would want right now. He knelt next to Chris, rubbing soothing circles on Chris's back. "You alright?" he whispered once Chris stopped.

Chris moaned and leaned his head on the toilet seat. "Ty?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"How long was I out for?"

"Thirteen hours."

Chris groaned and retched again. Tyler reached and grabbed a cloth, wiping Chris's mouth once he was done. He frowned when he realized that Chris was still shaking. "Feeling better?"

"I can't stop shaking." Chris mumbled.

"Your body is probably in shock." Tyler muttered, rubbing circles, "Can you please look at me."

Chris sighed and looked at his boyfriend. Tyler frowned when he saw fear and anxiety reflected in the sage orbs. Gently, he cupped Chris's face and rubbed his cheeks with his thumb. "You're fine. We'll figure out how this happened and everything will be fine." He said before drawing Chris into an embrace. Tyler's frown deepened when he felt Chris quivering within it.

"What happened?" Tyler whispered.

"I picked up the phone and before I could realize I was being told a spell it was done and then blackness."

"How did Leo do it though?"

Chris sighed and rested his forehead against Tyler's shoulder, "It was a woman."


	15. fateor fateri fassus

Tyler led Chris to the booth, the man still obviously weak and his body still in shock. Instantly, everyone huddled around Chris, barking questions and tying to comfort him.

"Can you guys leave me alone," Chris growled.

"We just want to make sure you're alright," Piper said softly.

Chris snorted, "Yeah, well, you're doing the opposite."

Tyler sighed and shook his head before breaking through the crowd and slipped into the booth next to his boyfriend. "Here," he whispered, putting a cup of chamomile tea on the table.

"Thanks," whispered Chris, taking a hesitant sip, "Where's my phone?"

Tyler looked around and saw it sitting next to Chris. "There," he said, pointing at it.

Chris quickly grabbed it and began looking through it. Piper frowned, "Now isn't the time to deal with the band."

"I'm checking my recent call list," Chris lightly snapped, "Because you know, that's only logical when someone tells me a spell over the phone,"

"We thought Tyler did that," Wyatt argued.

"I have a password on my phone," Chris explained, "Although I'm sure he would've figured it out after a few tries."

"I was a bit busy making sure you didn't bleed out,"

Chris softly chuckled and took another sip as he continued looking through the numbers. "It was private number," he finally said, a frown on his face.

"Well, you said it was a woman, that's something,"

"Ty, there's a lot of women in the world," Chris sighed, kneading his forehead, "I feel like every deity is against me."

Tyler shrugged, "Only the Wiccan ones."

"Those are apparently enough," Chris replied with a small chuckle, "Okay, we have no number, how are we going to track this voice?"

"Did it sound familiar?" Phoebe inquired.

Chris shrugged, "Maybe?"

"Well, that was helpful," Wyatt snorted.

Chris glared, "Okay, I'll let you take the spell next time,"

"Chris," Piper said tensely.

Chris raised an eyebrow at his mother, "Really? I get in trouble and he gets nothing?"

"Act your age Chris, you're not five," Piper sighed.

Chris shook his head, "I need some air." He said before getting up and heading out of the bus.

He frowned and leaned against the bus, his hands tucked into his pockets. Closing his eyes, Chris tried to take deep breaths and too keep the tears away. His mother and brother were the ones that got him through his childhood and now, they were plunging knife after knife into his back and twisting it. Could he help that he was finally showing his true colors? Should he be sorry that he wasn't the conventional Halliwell? Sniffling, he wiped a wayward tear from the corner of his eye.

He wrapped his arms around his waist and let his bangs fall in front of his eyes. First his father, and now his mother and brother. Who was next? His aunts? Uncles? Cousins? Tyler?

His heart skipped a beat at the last name. Even though the two only been romantically involved for the past few months, Chris depended on Tyler to keep him sane, keep his grounded, keep him from…committing suicide. Chris sank and curled up, the young singer hiding his face in his knees.

He couldn't lose Tyler.

Sniffling, Chris wiped his cheeks. He began biting the skin around his thumb nail in nervousness. What could he do? His family was falling apart at the seams, and he was the cause of it.

 _If I never came back,_ he spat mentally,  _then everyone one would be fine, but no Chris, you had to go and fuck everything up once again._

Sighing, Chris closed his eyes but quickly opened them again when flashes of memories appeared behind his eyelids. Although, he had to admit he had doubts that Tyler would remain with him once he realized how screwed up Chris really was. Who would want a boyfriend who could have panic attacks at a drop of dime, or who couldn't sleep through a whole night?

Chris loved Tyler, and because he did, he knew Tyler deserved better.

With a yell, Chris threw his head back, hitting the bus with a loud, dull bang.

Why? Why couldn't he have a normal childhood?

Why did he have to be a Halliwell?

Why did he have to have an abusive father?

Why did his father hate him so much?

Why was he unwanted?

Why?

Every time he looked in the mirror, he saw  _him._ They had the same eyes. They have the same temperament. Everyone said he was like his mother. He was more like Leo than people realized.

And that scared the shit out of him.

Chris always dreamed of having a family. He always wished that he had a little sibling, but when that couldn't be fulfilled, Chris knew he wanted to be a father, whether it is via blood or adoption.

But now…

What was preventing him from becoming who Leo was?

Chris pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes as they stung.

Every time he looked at Wyatt, he couldn't help but wonder what made him so great that Leo would love him but loathe Chris. Was it because Wyatt looked almost exactly the same as Leo? Or was it because Chris was just…nothing. He was the baby made out of a fling that happened while his parents were separated.

Then Melinda died.

Chris held back a sob.

She would've been beautiful, with long brown hair and eyes. A copy of his mother. Kind, stubborn like all Halliwells, powerful and precious. She would've wanted to grow up and be a chef just like her mother, and she would've doted on anyone like an older sibling even though she would've been the youngest.

But, she died.

Before she even got to see the world, he killed her.

 _It wasn't your fault Chris,_  Tyler's voice reminded him,  _It was just fate. Some things weren't meant to be._

 _If it wasn't meant to be then why did it happen in the other timeline,_  he mentally rebuked.

Chris couldn't help but snort. Leaning back, he laid his head on the bus. What would his family do if they realized that he had twenty-three years of memories locked in his mind?  _Who knew puberty could be so enlightening?_ He thought with an eye roll.

A tear trickled down from his eye, "Is it because I'm not him?" he whispered into the air.

With a sigh, Chris closed his eyes, tears still seeping out of his eyes.

When he felt warmth enclose him, Chris burrowed into it, knowing who it was. Familiar hands ran over his spine and through his hair, comforting him. Soft murmurs of words were whispered into his ear as he sobbed. He felt himself being pulled closer, and instantly wrapped his arms around the other's neck as he was pulled into a lap. He didn't care if he was acting childish right now. He felt as if the world was on his shoulders and his family was slowly turning their backs on him.

A soft peck to his temple reminded him that he wasn't alone. The words made him remember that he has always had someone for the past twenty years and the hands told him that he was right here.

Chris tightened his grasp on Tyler, hoping that the message was clear to the half-demon.

Please don't leave.

* * *

Tyler gazed down at the sleeping man in his arms. Black tinted tears streaks marred his cheeks and he still clutched Tyler with a death grip. Gently, Tyler ran a hand through Chris's hair, the man mumbled something before burrowing deeper into his embrace.

He frowned. Apparently, the 'fight' with his mother and brother was the final straw. Between his father's reappearance, his family 's constant presence, and the tour itself, it apparently have put Chris's stress over the top. When Chris suggested that their families come on tour with them, he didn't think it would turn out like this.

With a sigh, Tyler leaned back. He closed his eyes and wished away every trouble that had been bound to his boyfriend. It seemed that when one was lifted, two replaced it.

Everyone saw that Chris was the submissive one. Mainly it was for his height, Chris falling to about Tyler's shoulder. The other was just how they acted. Chris cuddled into him. He brought Chris into kisses.

But, he depended on Chris just as much he depended on him. Looking down at Chris, Tyler smiled. Chris gave him a sense of belonging. He was always exiled from most witches because of his demonic heritage. But, Chris saw through the red-eyes and the short temper, and saw the shy man that lay behind it. Chris gave him confidence. He knew that if he ever wanted to pursue something, Chris would be behind him even if it was the most ludicrous thing.

And during his demonic hazes, the only person that could calm him down was Chris. Even as a child, Chris's calm words and eventual hug would bring him back to being a human.

Tyler's fear was falling into the pit of darkness and becoming a demon forever.

Chris prevented that from happening.

Most of all, Chris gave him love. It seemed childish, but Tyler always had the fairy tale sense of love and being with your soul mate. It just seemed like Chris happened to be his. And sure, Chris had his troubles, but who didn't? He could deal with Chris's PTSD and weird reactions about showing affection around other people mainly because Chris took care of Tyler.

When they woke up, Chris would give him a cup of coffee and a small breakfast. It was Chris who made sure he was bundled tightly in the winter. It was the small things that made Tyler's heart swell because he knew that Chris didn't give his heart to anyone.

Throughout his life, Chris has had two true relationships. Skylar and now himself. Everyone else has been short-lived, sex filled, relationships.

Basically, Chris didn't know how to love.

He always felt as if he was going to be cast aside when someone better came. In his eyes, he was never good enough.

Subconsciously, Tyler tightened his grasp on Chris, hoping his message got through to the slumbering man.

I'm not leaving, ever.

* * *

"Where did you come from?" Violet asked when she saw her brother come out of the sleeping area.

Tyler smiled sadly, "I put Chris in his bunk. He fell asleep."

"Is he okay?" Paige said worried.

Tyler nipped at his bottom lip, "He was…crying when I found him. He's torn and stressed, and you two aren't helping at all," he said, glaring at Piper and Wyatt at the end.

"We're just saying it how we see it." Wyatt rebuked.

"You're just pissed that your little girlfriend is sleeping in a hotel rather than screwing you," spat Tyler.

Wyatt stood up, "My girlfriend didn't have to leave if you didn't tell her about magic."

"Oh, let me call Leo and tell him to stop being a royal dick to his youngest son and see how that goes," growled Tyler, "When are you going to realize that the world doesn't revolve around you and the Charmed Destiny?"

"He has to go through with it Tyler, it's only a matter of time," Piper said softly.

Tyler barred his teeth, "Yes, but do you think that perhaps Chris was meant to do more?"

"What do you mean?" Phoebe inquired.

"I think Chris said once, demons aren't the only things that endanger innocents," Zach quoted, "And he's right. Poverty, hunger, abuse, and a myriad of other things plaque people's lives daily."

"But, he has an obligation." Hissed Piper.

"And he has one here as well," Tyler snapped back, "With Zach, with me, with the band , with the company, to our fans, and damn it, to his happiness."

"We want him to be happy," pleaded Piper.

Tyler glared at Piper, "Then fucking leave."

Piper gasped.

Tyler looked at the blond and eldest Charmed One, "Either learn to keep your traps shut or, if you hurt Chris again, I will personally throw you on the earliest plane back to California." He threatened, his eyes flashing red before he stomped back to the bed area.

Violet shook her head, "You two have a lot to learn. Chris isn't the little boy he was when he left. He was never a little boy and there's still so much you don't know but yet you act as if you do."

"If he would just tell-"

"Do you think it might be a bit too hard to speak about your own bloody father beating you?" Zach snapped, "Perhaps, you should go experience what Chris had to, then I'll sit here while you tell me every little detail."

"My son tried to commit-"

"Yes, but Tyler saved him," Violet interrupted, "and its because of Tyler and Pariah that Chris is still around. But, if you keep this up, I don't even think that those two things can keep Chris from going off the deep end."

* * *

Grumbling, Chris opened his eyes. He blinked in confusion when he saw a folded piece of paper on his pillow. Sitting up, he unfolded it and his heart stopped.

_Looks like your lover got kidnapped,_

_What are you gonna do now son?_

_Love always,_

_Your father_


	16. Valeo

The bus was in total bedlam. Violet was cursing as she tried to think of ways to save her baby brother. His family was shouting suggestions and starting small arguments as they competed to use their own, thinking it was the best. Zach was standing towards the side, beside Chris, who was standing getting quickly agitated at his family's behavior.

With a sigh, he put his index fingers into this mouth and whistled loudly. It quickly fell silent. Everyone's eyes were on him.

"Calm the hell down, there's no way we can find him if we go fucking crazy." Chris growled, "Zach, can you get the maps from underneath my cot along with the stone on the string. Mom, Aunt Paige, if you could be so nice as to clean off the table."

Chris frowned and poured himself a cup of coffee, and ignored the fact that his hands were shaking slightly. He sighed as he gulped half of it; trying to calm his body down, and tried to take his own advice. "Here mate,"

Chris smiled thankfully at the drummer before spreading the United States map onto the table. Quickly, he wrapped the leather strap around his hand and began twirling it around the parchment. "Do you think he might have left the US?" Phoebe suggested when the stone didn't drop down within five minutes.

Chris frowned, "I doubt it." He muttered. Setting down the stone, Chris pulled off the ring on his index finger, a visible tan line left in its wake. He slid it down the cord until it was around the purple stone. Wrapping it around his hand once more, Chris began scrying again, his eyes narrowed. Three minutes later, the stone began hovering over the Midwestern part of the United States. A few seconds later, the tip of the stone fell on Illinois, it centimeters from Lake Michigan.

"That asshole," Chris muttered as he turned and grabbed another map. Seconds later, a Chicago suburb map replaced the United States one. He cursed when the crystal landed on a small street, 2nd street.

"Lake Forest," Zach read, "Did he take him to your apartment?"

Chris shook his head, "No, we live a few blocks away from 2nd street, but there's a closed down warehouse on that street, and if I kidnapped a person and wanted to torture him, an empty warehouse would be my number one choice."

"Kind of predictable if you ask me," Violet mumbled, wiping her eyes.

Chris mirthlessly chuckled, "My father isn't smart all the time and he probably wants us to find him."  
"This is a trap." Piper realized, "You can't go."

Chris raised an eyebrow at his mother, "I can, and I will."

"No you won't mister," Piper replied tensely, "You can get hurt."

"Damn it Mom, being hurt isn't foreign to me!" Chris exclaimed, turning around, "I'm fucking twenty-one, I'm an adult, I've been living on my own for the past five years and I never had this fucking much stress since you came back into my life! Constantly, it's 'What about when the demons come back?' or 'Your destiny". Fuck destiny, what has destiny done for me? Shit. That is what it's done for me. And honestly, I don't give a shit about the demons right now. I'm going to live in this moment, during this time. If the demons come, I will deal with it then. But right now I'm going to stay in this band, and continue being in this band. I love to have your support, but if you're going to continue to insult me and my life, then get the fuck out because I'm done." He seethed before walking away towards the bunk.

Piper stood shocked, her eyes wide. "B-but"

"You can't talk to her like that, she just thinking about your welfare!" Wyatt yelled.

"Fuck you Wyatt," spat Chris, "So making my stress levels go through the roof is held in my best regards! You two have been constantly pulling me one way or another. I already feel like an utter jackass for ditching you in the first place, now you're trying to make me feel like an asshole for not staying! I refuse to feel like one when this is something I want to do! Be a fucking family for once and support me!"

Chris sighed and opened a cabinet; it filed with a rainbow of liquid filled vials. "Zack, can you get me my coat please, it's on my bunk."

"What about the council?" suggested Piper, "Leo is using magic that goes against his sentencing."

Chris sighed, "We'll call the council  _after_ we save Tyler."

"But-"

Chris narrowed his eyes at his mother, " _After_ we save Tyler."

Piper frowned but nodded, knowing that her son's mind was made and no amount of force was going to change it.

"You do realize I'm coming with right mate?" Zach said when he handed Chris his coat.

Chris raised an eyebrow at the British man, "Zach, this deals with magic, you're a mortal. You could get hurt."

"You could get hurt too mate," Zach answered with a shrug as he picked up a vial filled with bright orange liquid, "I could take stuff like this, what does this do?"

"That…that will vanquish any low level demons," Chris answered with a small sigh, "Fine, take these." He ordered as he handed a bunch of potions to Zach, "The red is an explosive, blue is one that freezes someone, orange, vanquishes a low level demon, white, shocks a demon, yellow, knocks someone unconscious." He listed off.

"What about that dark red one?" inquired Violet, her hands also filled with potions.

Chris twirled the small vial in his hand, "It will help calm down Tyler if he's in his demonic form."

"Do you think he will be?" Paige asked.

Chris shrugged and pocketed the potion, "If I was kidnapped by my boyfriend's crazy father, I would be pissed."

"Chris," Piper softly whispered.

Chris turned and glared at his mother, "Come along if you want, but honestly, I don't want to hear you right now." He said before orbing away.

* * *

Paige held onto Zach's arm tightly as the man wavered slightly on his feet as he let out a soft groan as they reformed. "Whoa, bad acid trip," muttered the drummer as he shook his head slightly.

Paige chuckled as she slowly released him; however, the two were quickly silenced by her youngest nephew's glare. The two quickly crouched behind a pile of boxes that the rest were hiding behind. The entrance to the abandoned warehouse lay a few feet from them. Chris glanced up, his eyes squinting slight as the noon high sun burned them. "I wonder if they'll even be here during the day," he mumbled.

"Do you think they could put Ty somewhere else during the day?" Violet inquired.

Chris shook his head, "They probably wouldn't risk him getting away. Easier to keep him in one place and hope no one comes."

"So, what do we do?" Paige asked.

Chris frowned, "Nothing we can really do instead march in."

"We're going to march in and…that's it?" Paige repeated, "Sorry kid, but no one of your best ideas."

"Thanks Aunt Paige," Chris said sarcastically, "If you have a better one, then by all means, please speak up."

"Why don't we just orb in?" Samantha suggested.

"They have an anti-transportation ward on the building, hence why Tyler hasn't just shimmered back to the bus," answered Chris.

"They?" Piper remarked, "I thought it was just Leo."

"Leo has to have someone helping him. It's the only way he could've gotten Ty," Chris said.

"So…" Melinda trailed off, making everyone look at her, "Are we gonna do this?"

"Yeah, my legs are starting to cramp," complained Payton.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at her daughters, "Remind me to never take you out on a stakeout."

Coop chuckled, "I'm with the girls dear, my right leg went to sleep five minutes ago."

Phoebe shook her head, "My whole family sucks at stakeouts, that so depressing."

"Well, you're not the best at it either sis," muttered Paige, "the whole point of a stake out is to be quiet."

"Which you are failing at, just f.y.i" remarked Samantha.

Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her niece, the girl responding in king. Sighing, Chris ignored his family members and hones in on the warehouse doors, analyzing them.

"There's no way to sneak in," he muttered under his breath, "This is probably a trap."

"So what do we do?" inquired Violet.

"We don't have any choice but to waltz in," replied Chris.

"So, we're screwed?" Zach quipped lightly.

Chris shrugged, "Only way we'll figure out is when we walk in"

"I didn't sign up for this when I join this band," Zach lightly joked, his shoulder bumping against Chris's.

"You're welcomed to go back," Chris replied with a sarcastic smirk, "And I can shred the contract."

Zach rolled his eyes, "Like I could leave you and Tyler alone. You two would probably end up never leaving the bunk area and nothing would ever get done,"

Chris smirked and bumped Zach, "Just admit it Zachy, you love us, it's hard not to."

"Considering I'm about to run into a warehouse for  _your_ boyfriend, I think that it can go unsaid." Zach responded, "And aren't we supposed to be saving said man?"

Chris nodded and withdrew himself from behind the boxes and began marching to the warehouse. His family quickly followed behind him.

"Ah, you did come."

Chris glared at Leo, the man standing on the other side of the building with a cocky smile on his face. The Halliwells stopped, Leo still standing twenty feet from them. "Where's Tyler!" screamed Violet.

Leo smirked, "He's busy at the moment, may I leave a message for the queer?" he said, tipping his head slightly to the right.

Chris growled under his breath and began trekking forward. He narrowed his eyes slightly and Leo went soaring back, the blond laughing manically even when his body connected with the metal wall. Chris gritted his teeth as he slowly raised his arm. Leo watched the arm watched as the fingers began to curl. Soon, he was gasping for breath.

Chris leaned close to his father, centimeters between their noses. "Where is Tyler?" he hissed.

Leo's mouth moved but no words came. Chris retreated slightly and released the tight hold on his father's throat. The man coughed slightly before rasping, "He's a bit held up at the moment," before chuckling.

Chris twitched before throwing his arm the right, Leo following the movement. Crashing into the wall, Leo gasped in pain before he felt himself being pulled back to the center of building and back to where he was. He looked at his youngest son, the hybrid's sage green eyes illuminated in anger. Forgoing the magical route, Chris wrapped his hand around his father's throat. "You fucking asshole," he breathed, "You will tell me where Tyler is before I fucking rip you apart."

"Like I said, son, he's a bit tied up for a bit." Leo croaked.

Chris added pressure to his hold, his anger bubbling. Leo began withering as his son's hand began to burn his skin. Chris narrowed his eyes, and everyone else in the building flinched when he heard Leo's fingers beginning to break under the telekinetic pressure. By the sixth finger, Leo was biting his bottom lip. Small rivers of blood ran down his neck as the heat from Chris's pyrokinesis began to eat away his skin.

Suddenly, Chris was wrenched away by being thrown into the air and into a pile of neighboring boxes. "Chris!" Violet and a few others screamed.

Chris coughed and sat up. Blood flowed from his right temple from a small gash. Turning, he looked at Wyatt, the blond wide eyed as he looked at the new arrival. "You're so not allowed to date anymore," he said to his brother as he maneuvered his way out of the boxes.

Wyatt grumbled something under his breath before exclaiming, "Chelsea?"

"Jasmine actually," quipped the brunette girl.

"That's it, we vanquish the girl that Wyatt goes out from now on," Paige announced, "This is ridiculous."

Chris rejoined his family and glared at his brother, now hopefully, ex-girlfriend. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Jasmine asked before feigning realization, "Oh you mean Tyler. Your boyfriend," she spat on the ground, "You know Chrissie, there is a reason why many view homosexuality as a sin,  _and_ demons and witches are a no-no in the dating realm."

"Where the hell is my brother bitch," Violet growled.

"Oh, don't go demonic on me Violet," Jasmine chided, "And here I thought we had a connection. I did your nails and everything."

"You should probably get him dear," Leo said softly, his throat badly burned, "Show my son who exactly he's sleeping with."

Jasmine smiled and pecked Leo on the cheek, "Of course honey."

Chris grimaced, "Okay, that's gross."

"I was sleeping with a girl that Leo was," mumbled Wyatt, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"And on top of that, she's evil," Payton remarked, "When are you going to get a good girlfriend?"

"Tyler!"

Everyone's attention was brought forward as Jasmine wheeled Tyler out. The red-head was tied to a slab of concrete, wheels on the bottom of the wall so he was moveable. He was shirtless and shallow cuts littered the tanned skin. A large gash bled from his right side. He also had a large wound on his left leg; his jeans stained a dark brown from the dried blood.

Chris held Violet back as she tried to run to her brother's aid. "Aww, Chrissie doesn't want to help his boyfriend?" cooed Jasmine as she ran a nail over Tyler's jawbone, "And here I thought you two were, what was it? Soul mates?"

Chris tugged Violet back, "Stop. We don't know what condition he is in. You don't have a demon side,  _he_ does.  _He_ can hurt you."

Violet wrenched her arm from his grasp, " I know, but he's my brother."

"I understand that Vi," Chris said softly, "But I don't need you to get injured either, just please, stay here."

"Just because I don't have a demon side, doesn't mean I can't help," spat Violet.

"Your powers are passive," Chris replied, his eyes back on his boyfriend, "Mind control won't do much in this environment, especially if they can throw it off. It will only piss them off and then they will probably kill Tyler."

Violet opened her mouth, but closed it when she felt a hand on her elbow. "I think we should just leave it to Chris," Zach whispered, "It is his father too."

Chris looked at his boyfriend, the man's hands dangling limp from the shackles that held him. He wanted to dart up and take him down, but he knew he had to be wary. His father was in the room and that was always dangerous.

He glanced at Leo and found the man smirking, his eyes sparkling with mirth. Chris took a step forward but jumped back when a small silver throwing knife embedded the ground where his foot was. His eyes shot to Jasmine, the woman smiling while twirling a trio of knifes in her fingers. "I would stay right there puppy."

"'Puppy"' repeated Chris, "Are you sure your hair color isn't blond?"

Jasmine glared at the witch, "You just insulted your brother and father."

"Don't give a shit about him," Chris remarked, gesturing towards Leo, "and Wyatt will get over it. I've been telling him blond jokes since I could speak."

Jasmine tilted her head, "You're just the annoying one aren't you? No wonder everyone wants you gone."

"Jasmine," Leo stated tensely, "Hold your tongue."

Jasmine pouted but did as she was told. Leo chuckled and looked at his son, "Think about it Chris. First, you were a mistake, and now you're sleeping with a mistake!" he laughed loudly, "You're nothing but full of mistakes. Why don't you do us all a favor and kill yourself? I know your mother would be so happy without her troublesome son walking on his planet."

"Don't you dare put words in my mouth Leo Wyatt," spat Piper, "To think I would be happy over the death of one of my children? You're insane. I already lost one, I don't want to lose another."

"We lost the wrong one dear," pleaded Leo, "Why can't you all see what I see? He's sleeping with the grandson of a Source! The Source! He's turning evil!"

"Yes, I'm so evil, that's why you're still alive," Chris sarcastically stated with an eye roll.

Leo growled and threw something. Quickly, Chris waved his hand and the vial hovered in the air, inches from his face. He grabbed the glass container and looked at the sky blue liquid, "More acid?" Chris remarked, "No new ideas?"

Turning he handed the vile to Violet, "Use this to free Tyler."

"You just said not to go by him!" Violet hissed.

"I'm going to keep Jasmine and Leo distracted, you free him and get out of here." Chris replied.

Violet narrowed her eyes, "You better not being doing thing stupid Chris."

"Just get Tyler out of here." Chris answered, not looking at Violet.

"Chris," Violet said, slightly scared.

"Mate," Zach stated, grabbing Chris's arm, "What are you planning?"

"Just trust me Zach, and get Tyler out of here," Chris answered, "And, thanks."

Zach looked at Chris in confusion. Chris chuckled before turning towards his father and Jasmine. Simultaneously, Chris threw Leo into the wall with his telekinesis and blew Jasmine away with the power his mother was famed for. He quickly turned towards Violet and stated, "Go." Before turning to his older brother, "Deal with your girlfriend."

Leo chuckled as he pushed himself up, "Does that mean we get to play Son?"

Chris growled and threw his father back into the wall, "You're nothing but a pathetic little bug that won't fucking die."

Leo stood up, "Not saving your boyfriend?"

"No, too busy dealing with you," spat Chris, "I need to find a fucking cliff or something," he muttered.

Leo smiled and slowly withdrew a long athame, the blade coated in something. Chris watched as Leo twirled the knife in his hand and quickly remembered that Leo was a World War Two veteran, which meant that Chris should avoid hand-to-hand combat. Chris backtracked slightly and waved his hand, attempting to unarm his father.

Leo laughed, "Your powers won't work on this."

Chris frowned and then he looked at his father, "Not the blade, but they will work on you." He remarked before looking at his father closely, his eyes narrowing slightly as he gazed at the man's neck. It was unmarred. "How?" he whispered.

"My little secret," Leo answered with a smirk.

Chris swore under his breath and jerked to side when Leo lunged at him with the blade, and quickly twisted to the right as his father tried to stab him in the back. He heard someone shout his name and quickly found out why when a searing pain exploding on his right shoulder. He felt to one knee. Blood quickly soaked his shirt.

However, he quickly had to move as Leo tried to slice his throat. He stumbled back slightly before throwing his left arm up, making Leo fly through the air. Glancing back, he saw that Violet and Zach were still working on getting Tyler free and his family was dealing Jasmine, the woman's skin now black and her eyes a bright red.

"Got a demon to do your bidding?" Chris remarked, "I thought you were supposed to be all good and shit?"

"I'm no longer an Elder, because  _you_ made up those lies," spat Leo, "Although, without them watching me, opportunities have opened."

"Meaning: You went and got a whore from the Underworld,"

Leo yelled and lunged at his son, the man nicking his son's side. Chris gritted his teeth at the pain.

"You aren't even supposed to be alive," snapped Leo, "That damn spell was supposed to work."

"It did," Chris answered, "Only you forgot the tidbit that you healed me afterwards."

"Should've let you die." Leo muttered before attacking again.

Chris threw his father back once again and peered over his shoulder. He cursed when he saw that Tyler was awake, his left arm free, but his eyes were pure red, the pupil being the only thing that remained of the human eye. Chris glared at his father, "What the hell did you give him?"

Leo smirked as he tried to get up, "Just a little potion."

"Fucker," Chris snapped, twisting his hand, breaking Leo's ankles, "Now stay there asshole."

Leo whimpered at the pain but attempted to grab his son although Chris was already out of his reach.

Chris trotted over to Zach and Violet, their eyes were wide and Violet had silent tears twinkling down her cheeks. "What happened to him?" she whispered.

"Leo gave him a potion that amplified his demonic side, I never seen him like this, "Chris answered.

"What about the potion you had," Zach inquired.

Chris patted his coat pockets, the fabric soaked "They're broken. "

"What can we do then?" Violet asked, scared.

Chris frowned, "Vi, go out and shimmer back to the bus. Get me the potion, its dark red and its by my anti-anxiety pills. Grab it and get back here."

Violet nodded and ran out of the warehouse. Chris sighed and looked at Tyler, a sad expression on his face. Tyler's demonic eyes honed in on him, and his movements halted. The half-demon turned his head as if he was a puppy looking at his master in confusion. Chris took a cautious step forward, his eyes remaining locked with Tyler's.

"Ty?" Chris whispered, taking one of the red-head's hands into his own.

The ruby eyes looked at him. Slowly, Tyler reached up and ran a finger over the gash that marred Chris's right temple. Chris flinched and Tyler quickly retracted his hand. Tyler lowered his hand and pressed it against the cut on Chris's side and cooed softly. "I'm fine," whispered Chris.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Chris heard Piper shout.

Chris shook his head and looked at Tyler, the half-demon looking at Chris in question. "Like you could hurt me," Chris lightly scoffed.

Tyler frowned and stuck his tongue out. Chris chuckled before his eye widen as he felt himself being torn from his boyfriend and once again flying through the air. He hit the metal wall with a loud bang. As he slid down, he heard Tyler roar with anger. Slowly, Chris stood, the room spinning violently. He stumbled to one knee, the vertigo intensifying. He felt a tip of a boot connect with his chin making him fall back, his lip being split open. He curled up in a ball as he felt someone kicking him in his stomach repeatedly.

Forcing an eye open, he threw his hand forward, sending his attacker away. Chris groaned as he stood, one arm wrapped loosely around his battered stomach. Leaning against the wall, Chris spat out blood when he saw his father approaching, the man's ankles somehow healed. Chris breathed heavily and watched as Leo gulped a bright green potion and Chris watched as the cut on Leo's forehead healed.

Curing, Chris let his anger flourish and soon a flame erupted around his right hand. He curled his fingers and let the fire form a ball. He glared at his father, the man faulting in his steps when he saw what was in his son's hand. "You have a demonic power," hissed Leo, "You're evil!"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Oh, of course, I can't have pyrokinesis," drawled the witch.

"You're not worthy,"

Chris barred his teeth, "I not worthy of anything in your eye," he said before throwing the fireball at Leo, the man jumping out of the way, but he couldn't block the second one, it hitting him square in the chest. Leo gasped and fell to his knees. Chris coughed, a spattering of blood leaving his mouth.

He walked to his father, the man struggling for breath. Using his uninjured arm, Chris punched his father in the temple, knocking him out. He let out a breath as he stumbled to Tyler, the screaming of Jasmine echoing throughout the warehouse as she was vanquished. Violet looked at Chris with worried eyes.

"Chris," she breathed, her hand coming to cover her agape mouth.

Chris smiled softly, "I'll be okay, you got the potion?"

Violet nodded numbly and handed over the vial. Chris rolled the potion in his hand and let out a breath. Turning, he ignored his family's call and headed over to Tyler, the man looking at Chris as if he was a predator. Chris slowly approached Tyler. Tyler growled deeply when he saw the potion, his eyes narrowing on the Halliwell.

Chris ducked as a fist soared, it barely scrapping the top of his head. He winced as he strained his abdomen, the bruised muscles protesting. With a soft groan, he stood and tipped the half-demon's head back. "Tyler, open your fucking mouth," he hissed.

He gasped when he felt a fist connect with his injured side, the young man instantly falling to his knees. He bit his lip when another punch connected with his eye. "You're so not getting that spaghetti, " he muttered as he stood once again.

Tyler was huffing, his teeth barred. Chris uncorked the vial and tipped the liquid into his mouth. Using his hand, he pushed Tyler's free one down and promptly put his lips against the half-demon's. Tyler struggled before Chris's tongue broke through the demon's lips. Chris wrenched away and quickly covered Tyler's mouth and nose with his hand. "Swallow," he muttered.

After a bout of struggling, Tyler resigned and swallowed the potion. Soon, red began to fade away and tired, hazel eyes formed. Chris released Tyler, the red-head moaning as he reverted back. "Who ran me over?"

"Leo did," Chris whispered.

Tyler looked at his boyfriend and shakily fingered the forming black eye, "I'm sorry."

Chris shook his head, a wary smile on his bloody face, "I'm fine."

Tyler chuckled, "Your catch phrase," he quipped before he eyes widened, "Chris!"

Chris turned around quickly and spotted Leo rushing up. He twitched his hand and Leo's chest was impacted by an explosion. Leo stumbled backwards before tipping over, life leaving his eyes.

Tyler smiled, "Chris, he's de-Chris!"

Everyone watched in horror as Chris collapsed to his knees, a sick congested cough leaving his lips and splattering the concrete floor with blood before he tipped to his side. A black hilt stuck out of his stomach. Quickly Wyatt and Paige rushed to Chris's side, the man's eyes shut and his skin ashen. "No, no, not again," Paige muttered as she quickly withdrew the blade from Chris's body. The fact that he didn't respond only deepened the worry in everyone's heart.

Violet and Zach hurried to get Tyler of the restraints, the man falling to his knees next to his fallen boyfriend instantly. He ran a hand through Chris's hair, "He's burning up."

Paige cursed, "Leo might have had something on the blade."

Wyatt frowned, "It's not healing."

"It is," Paige said, "Its slow, but its healing. Just, hold on Chris please."

Tyler leaned down and rested his forehead on Chris's, "Please, hold on baby, please. I need you."

"He's losing too much blood," Wyatt muttered as he pressed his hands on to the wound, hoping to stop some of the bleeding while still healing.

Tyler ignored everything around him, "Had to be the hero again? I thought we spoke about this," he sniffled, "God Chris, I just got you, I can't lose you. I love you baby, don't die, please don't."

"I'm not a baby, fucker."

Tyler leaned back slightly and let out a sob-choked chuckle, "You're younger."

"Three months," Chris choked back, "Not enough to warrant you calling me 'baby'."

Tyler smiled and wiped his tears before leaning down and wrapping his arms around Chris. "Never again, you hear me."

"He's dead Ty," whispered Chris, "I killed him."

Tyler tightened his grasp, "He tried to kill you first, love. Think you can stand?"

Chris nodded and with Tyler's aid, stood although he was leaning into Tyler's body for support. Piper took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I almost lost you."

Chris wrapped an arm around his mother, his other staying around Tyler's waist so he didn't face plant, "I'm fine mom."

Piper wiped her cheeks, "Let's get back to the bus, so you can rest."

Chris nodded and allowed Tyler to help him out, "Remind to heal the scratches on your body when we get back to the bus."

"They're mostly healed over," replied Tyler, "A few band-aids and I'll be good"

"Damn fast healing demon power," muttered Chris before wincing as his stomach clenched.

"Chris?" Tyler asked, lowering the man to his knees, "What's wrong."

"Gonna be sick," he muttered before turning his head and vomited.

"What the-"Tyler whispered as he saw bright red blood flow out of Chris's mouth, "I thought you healed him!" he exclaimed towards Paige.

Chris shook his head, "The blade was coated . . . poison." He rasped before collapsing.

Tyler growled and quickly picked up Chris, "We need to get it out of him. Meet back at the bus," he said before shimmering away.

Violet cursed and ran back into the warehouse. When she returned, she had the bloody knife in her hand. "Maybe we can get a sample from here and figure out what it is." She explained.

Phoebe sighed and looked at the dead body of Leo, "We need to deal with him."

Wyatt looked at the corpse, "I'll deal with it."

'What are you going to do?" Piper asked; her eyes wide.

Wyatt frowned and ran a hand through his hair, "Drop it in a volcano. It will burn him, and no more evidence."

Piper nodded, "Okay, just. . . hurry alright honey, and be careful."

Wyatt pecked his mother on the cheek, "Just make sure Chris lives okay?" he said before orbing away.

Piper gently grasped Paige's arm, "Let's go."


	17. Tricae

Tyler lowered Chris into his bunk, the man still unconscious and sweating horribly. The half-demon gently pushed Chris's bangs from his forehead and gently pecked the heated skin. "What do you think Leo infected him with?" Zach inquired from behind him.

Tyler sighed, "I'm not sure."

"How are we going to get it out of him?" Violet asked.

"Take him to a hospital." Suggested Zach.

"We don't know if it's magical or mortal yet," Paige said as she walked from the living area, "If it's magical and we take him to the hospital, they're not going to have what they need to save him."

"But if it's mortal, he could die here," Zach pointed out.

Paige sighed, "A catch-22."

"It's in his blood system," Violet explained, "It's not like we can make him throw up and he'll be fine. We need to clean out his blood."

Tyler bit his bottom lip, "We need to do something."

Zach frowned, "He needs to get the poison out of his blood."

"We need to take him to the hospital," Violet said, "They need to do a transfusion."

Tyler looked at his sister, "But, what if it's magical?"

"He needs to get the poison out of his system," Violet stressed.

"What about a different way?" Zach inquired, "Something to keep us from the hospital. I don't think Chris would want the media involved right now."

Tyler snorted, "Chris never wants the media involved."

"I can see it now," Zach said, "'Damon Payne Poisoned by Jealous Boyfriend!'"

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Right now, I'm more worried about keeping him alive."

"We need to figure out a way to get the blood out of him." Zach reasoned.

Tyler growled and looked at his boyfriend, the singer sweating profusely. He looked up when he heard the door open and the rest of the Halliwell family came in. "What's going on?" Paige asked.

"We're trying to figure out a way to get the poison out of Chris's blood," explained Violet, "But we don't want to take him to the hospital in case it's magical and they can't do anything about it."

Samantha frowned, "Isn't there something magical that can help him. Something to clean out his blood?" she trailed off, tapping her chin, "I think I remember reading something about a leech or something in the book a few days ago while I was looking for a spell for Aunt Piper's quiz."

Coop frowned, "I believe there is. It sucks out poisons or potions in a person's blood; they're used by old healers. I'm not sure if they're still around today though."

"Do you know where we could get some?" Tyler asked, desperately hoping that they could find one.

Coop crossed his arms, "Maybe at a Demon Market?"

"How could we get into a Demon Market," Payton asked, "We're witches."

"They could," Paige said, "They're part-demon."

Tyler looked at Chris's aunt with wide eyes, "But…" he trailed off, looking at Chris.

"You're the only one who can go, Ty," Violet said gently, "You're the only that has a demonic side."

Tyler frowned but stood. "Okay, but. . . just make sure he's fine okay?" he requested, looking at his sister.

Violet nodded and took the same spot as Tyler had, holding Chris's hand. Tyler sighed and leaned down and pecked Chris's forehead before shimmering away. Violet let out a deep breath and squeezed Chris's hand, "Hold on for just a bit longer Chris, please."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Tyler shimmered back, a small black bag in his hand. He rushed to Chris's side and quickly unbuttoned the singer's shirt. Opening the bag, Tyler began taking the small, olive green leeches and placing them onto the ivory skin. After placing the eighth and last one, he leaned back, "How long is this gonna take?"

"I don't know." Violet whispered, "Hopefully soon."

"That's if it does work," Wyatt muttered.

Tyler glared at the blond man, "Welcome back Wyatt, you weren't here when I left."

"Just got back from dumping Leo's body into a volcano," Wyatt quipped back.

Tyler smiled, "Oh, well that's nice. I hope it was a real bonding experience for both of you assholes."

Wyatt narrowed his eyes, "I'm nothing like that man."

"Oh you're not now?" Tyler said, crossing his arms, "Because you could've fooled me."

Wyatt took a step forward, "You fucking jackass. You're the one that is taking Chris from his family."

"You're the one that is pushing him away!" Tyler shouted back.

"Hey guys," Phoebe said, pushing the two men away from each other, "This is not the time. Right now, we should be worried about Chris and making sure he stays alive."

Tyler growled at Wyatt before turning away sharply and returning to his boyfriend's side. He ran his thumb over the back of Chris's hand. "Please work," he whispered.

* * *

An hour and half transpired and Tyler hadn't budged from his spot. Wyatt had moved to the other side of the bus, the blond man obviously still angry. The rest of the Halliwell family was scattered throughout the living quarters.

Tyler sighed and looked at the leeches, the worms plump with the poison. His body snapped to attention when he felt Chris's hand twitch within his own. "Chris?" he whispered, squeezing Chris's hand.

The singer groaned and turned his head, "Jesus," he muttered as he raised his free hand and moving it to his chest.

"No," Tyler quickly grabbed Chris's wrist, "They're sucking the poison from your blood."

"What is," he said, opening his eyes, "Tyler, what the fuck is on my chest," he said.

"Leeches," Tyler answered with a small shrug.

Chris hissed, "They fucking burn."

"They're doing their job, leave them." Tyler lightly snapped, "I'm going to get you a glass of water."

Chris sighed and leaned back, his eyes sliding shut again. Tyler squeezed Chris's hand one more time before walking away. "Is he…?" Violet asked, jumping from her seat in the booth.

Tyler nodded, "And not in a good mood."

"Well, would you be in a good mood with poison in your blood and leeches all over you?" Violet said sarcastically.

Tyler rolled his eyes and went to grab a glass from the cabinet, "Okay, I get it."

He went back to Chris, the man gritting his teeth. Tyler frowned, "Here," he whispered.

Tyler gently tipped the glass to Chris's lip, the singer taking small sips. "When can these things be taken off?"

"Soon hopefully," replied Tyler, "God Chris, you need to stop almost dying."

Chris dry chuckled, "With Leo gone, I think it should stop now."

Tyler shook his head, "No, you'll find a way to keep me on my toes Halliwell, you always do."

Chris smirked, "Wouldn't be me if I didn't."

Tyler smiled and pecked Chris's lips, "Nope it wouldn't be."

* * *

Chris held back a groan as Tyler helped him into the seated position. "Jesus, my chest hurts."

Tyler looked down at the small red circles that littered Chris's chest, "I'm sure it will stop hurting soon,"

Chris sighed but bit his bottom lip as Tyler helped him up to a standing position. "You okay?" he asked.

Chris nodded although his hands clenched Tyler's biceps. Chris gritted his teeth as he pulled on a loose t-shirt. Tyler led Chris to the living quarters where the singer was quickly brought into a tight embrace by the women of his family. "Ow, that hurts!" he yelped, trying to push them away.

"Are you okay now?" Samantha asked.

Chris nodded, "Although, pretty weak, but I should be fine soon."

Tyler smiled and ruffled Chris's hair, "Yeah, he'll be back to bugging us probably by tomorrow."

Chris glared at Tyler before sticking his tongue out, "Now if you excuse me, I need to call Lollapalooza and let them know we won't be performing." He said before walking outside.

Tyler raised an eyebrow, "Did he just go outside?"

Violet blinked, "Yes he did."

"That idiot," Tyler sighed and followed the singer, "Chris?" he said.

He found the singer; his arms wrapped around his waist and was looking at the sky. "Chris?"

Chris looked at his boyfriend, "Sorry , just wanted to be alone for a bit."

"Oh, I can go back."

"No, its fine," Chris said, waving his hand to gesture him over. Tyler frowned but stood behind Chris and wrapped his arms around his waist gently, "This okay?"

"Yeah," Chris said, leaning back.

"What's on your mind?" Tyler inquired, his chin rested on Chris's shoulder.

"I killed a man tonight." Chris whispered.

"Yes, a man who has been trying to kill you since last year." Replied Tyler.

"I know, but yet…" Chris trailed off, his eyes on the ground, "who gave me the right to play God?"

"Chris, he tried to kill you first. Hell, he abused for you thirteen years that is enough to kill the asshole."

Chris shook his head, "I killed a man Tyler. I'm worse than him."

Tyler made Chris so he was looking at him in the face, "You are not worse. You saved your life and mine."

"I'm a murderer," he whispered, resting his head on Tyler's shoulder.

Tyler kissed Chris's temple, "You did what you did to survive."

Chris wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck, "I nearly had a panic attack when I saw the note. . . I thought I lost you."

Tyler hugged Chris tighter, "I'm fine."

"I can't lose you." Chris muttered into Tyler's shoulder. The half-demon felt tears soaking through his t-shirt, "I can't."

"And you won't," Tyler reassured.

"How do you know?" Chris whispered, "I'm a fuck up. When are you going to realize that and leave me?"

Tyler sighed, "Chris, you're not fucked up. And damn it, Chris, I love you and I'm not going to leave you."

Chris tightened his grasp on Tyler's neck, "I love you too, even though I don't show it."

Tyler squeezed Chris before leaning back. He pecked Chris's cheek, wiping a tear away, "I'm not going anywhere Chris, you're stuck with me."

"Good, because you're stuck with me," Chris said before leaning up and kissing Tyler fully on the lips.

Tyler cupped Chris's cheeks with his hands and kissed back fully, hoping that the man could register the feelings he was trying to portray. He felt Chris's fingers get tangled into his hair as the kiss deepened.

Chris sniffled slightly when they released each other. Tyler smiled softly, "Feeling better?" he whispered.

Chris chuckled but nodded. "Thanks."

Tyler pecked Chris, "Love you."

"You too."

* * *

Chris settled in-between Tyler's legs on the bus as he and the family waited to watch 'A Beautiful Lie' on MTV. It's been a week since the demise of Leo, and the band made it early to their next designation.

"And next up is a video premiere," announced the host, "it's from a little band that is known for their flamboyant videos, their beautiful songs, and their overall sexiness. Here is Pariah with 'A Beautiful Lie'."

The screen dulled to black. Shortly, the image of Chris in bed was seen, dull green eyes looking skyward. The piano notes echoed around the room before a loud blast of guitar came. Chris turned in the bed. Slowly, he sat up and looked at the door with confusion. A small boy with shaggy brown hair and green eyes peered back at him.

Chris mouthed, "What are you doing here?"

The boy looked at him with horror before bolting away. Chris gasped. He looked to his left before following after the boy.

The chorus rang out as Chris ran down the hall after the boy. Suddenly, his pace slowed down to a jog, Chris looking around him. The boy had vanished. Chris stopped and looked around. Turning to his right, he saw an image of himself. ' _It's time to forget about the past.'_ Sang out as the image shifted to him as a teenager with a black eye and a cut lip. Chris ran a finger down his face as if to check if he truly had those injuries. Then, the image faded and Chris's face turned stoic as the words said, " _Hide behind an empty face."_

Then the singer turned to the left and the boy was back. Chris turned to walk towards him but the boy darted off again. Chris swore under his breath and sprinted after him. However, he came to a complete stop and the video showed the boy standing on a cliff. Chris reached out. The boy turned and smiled before turning back and leaping from the ledge. Chris screamed out as the lyrics did.

Mirrors appeared out, circling the singer. Chris looked around, his eyes wide. Random faces appeared within the glass, each with varying emotions. Then, Chris focused on a single one as it manifested into a blond man and a small brunette boy. The blond man smiled at the boy and rubbed his arm as the boy grinned back. " _A quiet desperation's building high."_

Chris backtracked, the singer shaking his head. The two were taunting him with their happiness. Growling, Chris punched the mirror; shattering it. Chris mouthed the next line as he fell to his knees, " _I've got to remember this is just a game!"_

The surrounding mirrors began breaking, slivers of glass flying everywhere.  _'So beautiful, beautiful.'_ The song sang. Then, the breaking stopped. Chris peered up and there was only one mirror standing. Hesitantly, Chris approached it. Reflected back was a brunette man with sage green eyes. He was wearing normal clothes and had a smile on his face. Chris blinked and ran a hand over the smooth surface. " _So beautiful, beautiful it makes me. . . ,"_ then the glass shattered as well, throwing Chris back.

The music died and the video cut back to the bedroom. Chris launched away, breathing deeply. Then black.

Chris blinked, "That's not the ending. . . "he mumbled.

"Yeah, and I wasn't in the beginning." Tyler said.

Chris narrowed his eyes, "Virgin." He growled, quickly taking his phone out.

"Hey, Jack, want to explain what the fuck happened to my video?" Chris asked tensely.

Chris frowned heavily before he threw the phone away, it crashing into the wall with a loud crash. "Those fuckers!"

"Why? What's going on?" Phoebe asked; her eyes wide.

"They edited out the 'homosexual' parts of the video." He sneered.

"What? Is that legal?" Paige inquired.

"I'm. . . not sure." Chris mumbled, "This is fucking bullshit. Edit out Tyler lying in the same bed as me! Oh two women can kiss on screen but two men can't even lie in the same bed."

Tyler groaned, "This is stupid. Why do I feel like everything we do is a battle?"

"Because Virgin has to be idiots and make it one." Chris snapped, "I'm done with this shit. I say we fucking quit."

"We can't Chris, we're under contract." Tyler pointed out.

Chris smirked, "Then we'll just make them fire us."


End file.
